


Dazzle

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: Enquanto Louis via seus olhos, roupas e tudo em volta com as cores e seus adoráveis tons, Harry só o via em preto e branco./ Universo alternativo onde todos são preto e branco exceto sua alma gêmea, Louis vê Harry com todas as cores mas Harry só vê Louis em P&B. / Adaptado /
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

Louis gosta de imaginar como deve ser ver a cor real do céu, além do cinza constante e quase monótono.

Charlie sempre diz que é lindo enxergar o mundo em cores, assim como sentimento de se apaixonar e saber que pode contar com alguém para toda sua vida.

Charlie já tinha sua alma gêmea, as vezes Louis pensa que pode estar apaixonado por ela ao ouvir sua voz tentando descrever a cor de seus olhos ou de seus lábios, mas a mulher já tem alguém, e se Louis não vê nada em cores além de preto e branco é porque existe alguém por aí feito para ele.

Cientista nenhum sabe explicar o _Dazzle_ ainda, o motivo da sociedade nascer só enxergando duas cores, mas conseguir ver tudo se colorir ao encontrar a pessoa certa. É algo inexplicável até agora, há quem desiste de procurar a alma gêmea e passa a vida inteira vendo o mundo no monótono P&B, e esse é um medo de Louis.

Ele quer encontrar o amor. Quer ser capaz de comprovar o que Charlie diz sobre seus olhos serem da cor do céu, que poder entender o que os amantes vêem de tão bonito nas flores e no oceano, em coisas que para ele não passam de tons diferentes do branco ou do preto.

Ao mesmo tempo que Louis sonha em ver seu mundo colorido, também tem medo dos mistérios por trás de Dazzle. Qualquer pessoa a sua volta pode fazer algo que o faça se apaixonar e encontrar o amor de sua vida, mas e então? Será verdade que o tal amor é tão perfeito quanto cores? Que seres humanos são capazes de ficar juntos para sempre só pela força de algo que ninguém sabe explicar?

Louis suspirou, fechando seus livros e colocando seus rascunhos sobre _Dazzle_ dentro de um dos cadernos, encarando a cidade através dos vidros da biblioteca. Hoje estava chovendo, um verdadeiro milagre apesar de ser bem irritante, o céu pintado em um cinza escuro assim como as nuvens, dando um ar incrivelmente melancólico para tudo e todos.

Ele encontrou Charlie e Liam conversando perto do bloco D onde havia uma cobertura livre dos pingos gigantes de água, seus livros estavam pesados e por um momento Louis considerou jogar tudo nos amigos e fingir que nada acontecera.

\- Olha só quem estava estudando! De novo. - Liam revirou os olhos, pegando alguns cadernos de seus braços e dando espaço para Louis se proteger da chuva.

\- Quem não cola não sai da escola, mas de quem você vai colar se eu não estudar e te passar as respostas certas dos testes? - Tomlinson grunhiu, Charlie estalando os dedos na frente dos dois antes que começasse a briguinha chata de irmãos encrenqueiros.

\- Qual o tema? - Ela indagou, jogando a mochila em cima da pequena pilha de cadernos que Liam havia feito em seus braços.

\- A maldição _Dazzle_. - Louis bufou, mostrando um dos livros. - Achei mesmo que já estava demorando para o curso passar algo relacionado à isso.

\- Não chame de maldição, idiota. - Charlie revirou os olhos, batendo a palma na testa de Louis e na de Liam que deu uma risada. - Por quê não me pediram ajuda? Poxa, vocês nem me avisaram que estão fazendo um trabalho sobre isso.

\- Meu grupo ficou com outro tema. - Liam avisou.

\- Eu preciso escrever de uma forma profissional, Charlotte. Não " _Eu e Jake somos o casal mais feliz do mundo enxergando essas flores amarelas, essa rua rosa e essas nuvens azuis_ ".

\- As nuvens não são azuis, são brancas e quando carregadas podem ficar no máximo cinza bem escuro e não acho que existam ruas rosas no mundo.

\- Não é como se pudéssemos saber qual a diferença, huh? - Liam perguntou sarcástico, ganhando um dedo do meio. - Guarde seu dedo para você, Miss simpatia.

\- Qual mesmo o motivo de nós sermos amigos?

\- O motivo é que éramos novatos feios e pouco sociáveis então você teve piedade? - Liam sugeriu, Louis deu uma risada tão inesperada que quase cuspiu seu chiclete.

\- Agora você é o mais sociável e popular de nós três, eu fiz um ótimo trabalho.

\- Charlie eu sei que você pediu para eu nunca ficar com vergonha quando quiser perguntar sobre dazzle, mas você me dá a versão apaixonada e a que eu quero saber, não a mais científica e que interessaria Sra. Jones. Agora vamos mudar de assunto? Estou começando a odiar isso.

\- Vocês ouviram falar sobre a peça que os garotos da Delta Phi estão organizando? O Pequeno Príncipe para apresentar na semana da criança que os veteranos de pedagogia estão preparando. Os ensaios nas quartas são abertos e um colega me chamou para assistir, querem ir? - Liam indagou, uma verdadeira borboleta sociável.

\- Adoro O Pequeno Príncipe, que horas? - Charlie indagou, a chuva começando a parar aos poucos enquanto alguns arriscavam sair de seus esconderijos para correr até os prédios.

\- Três e meia. E você, Lou?

\- Ver garotos de fraternidade estragarem um clássico com o trabalho vergonhoso e desleixado deles? Nah, eu vou ao teatro de crianças no dia que alguém estiver fazendo aquilo para agradá-las de verdade e não só para ganharem nota. 

Louis só reconhecera a presença de alguém a mais quando essa pessoa se moveu atrás dele, segundos depois seu corpo estava sendo praticamente prensado contra o braço de Liam pelo passo grande e assustado que ele dera para trás, levantando o olhar desde o par de timberlands até o hoddie com capuz levantado e escondendo além de uma cabeça um boné. Antes de processar qualquer coisa, é óbvio que Louis fizera uma careta para o uso de um capuz em cima de um boné. Desnecessário.

\- O que você disse? - Sr. Acessórios e Roupas Desnecessárias indagou, parecendo extremamente ofendido.

Sr. Acessórios e Roupas Desnecessárias obviamente tinha que ser Harry Styles. _Óbvio_. É óbvio que a primeira vez que ele percebe a existência de Louis é ouvindo-o dizer como o trabalho dele e de seus amigos é desleixado e vergonhoso.

Styles é do time de futebol americano e presidente da fraternidade Kappa Delta Phi, conhecido por toda universidade e as vezes é quase impossível calar a boca de Liam falando sobre esse garoto. Louis odeia fraternidades, garotos de fraternidades, pessoas famosas sem motivo e, principalmente, futebol americano.

\- Hey bro, tudo bem? - Liam foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, acenando para o amigo em uma clara tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

Tentativa falha, pois Styles só o olhou por meros dois milésimos de segundo antes de voltar para Louis, ainda irritado.

\- O que você disse? - Ele repetiu mais severo do que a primeira vez, claramente ficando mais impaciente pela falta de resposta de Louis, ou ação em geral.

\- Nada além da verdade. - Louis respondeu, segurando para não revirar os olhos. - Vocês só tem quatro coisas em mente. " _Futebol_ ", festas, sexo e passar na merda em todas as classes sem precisar estudar. Isso não passa de uma forma de dar nota fácil para um bando de marmanjos.

\- Você não nos conhece, como acha que tem direito de falar assim? - Styles parecia a segundos de dar um murro em Louis, ou pelo menos jogar seus livros no chão antes de começar a gritar. - Estamos fazendo um trabalho ótimo, as crianças vão adorar.

\- Você sequer sabe quais as escolas estarão presentes aqui? Conhece as crianças? Por favor, me poupa dessa conversa onde finge que você e seus amigos se importam com qualquer coisa além daquele insulto ao futebol e festas de três dias seguidos.

\- _Insulto_ ao futebol? - Styles praticamente rugiu, arrepiando metade dos cabelos do corpo de Louis.

\- Louis, por favor para com isso? Pede desculpas. - Liam estava quase chorando, a borboleta sociável interior dele só gosta da paz e do amor.

\- Vamos embora, Lou. - Charlie chamou, conhecendo melhor do que mandar ele pedir desculpas.

\- Insulto ao futebol. No meu país o futebol é um clássico, aqui vocês querem chamar aquela coisa onde um falta matar o outro, brutamontes correndo para todos os lados de futebol.

\- Se importa tanto então por que não volta para seu país? - Styles indagou, talvez estivesse calculando quanta força aplicar em um murro para mandar Louis de volta para Inglaterra. - Todos os ingleses são chatos e arrogantes assim?

Louis revirou os olhos, pegando os cadernos dos braços de Liam e fazendo um gesto de que iria embora no sereno mesmo, mas uma mão segurou firme em seu braço e ele estremeceu, achando que iria realmente levar o murro prometido mentalmente.

\- Não precisa ir, eu faço de questão de sair de perto de você. Com licença. - Styles voltou a grunhir, se afastando e correndo para o meio do sereno persistente enquanto Louis continuava observar.

Liam começou a brigar com ele no mesmo instante em que Harry Styles estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir, mas algo aconteceu e Louis continuou prestando atenção, não processando uma palavra do amigo.

Styles se esbarrou em um garoto que acabara de sair do _Giorno Coffee_ bem em frente ao prédio onde eles acabaram de quase prometer a morte um do outro. O café e o livro que em sua mão saíram voando e quando Styles percebeu começou a se desculpar consequentemente, tentando ajudar enquanto o garoto sorria e balançava a cabeça, provavelmente assegurando estar tudo bem.

Liam e Charlotte ainda tentavam chamar atenção de Louis, mas ele continuava olhando fixamente para a cena, Harry Styles entrando com o garoto no Giorno e saindo um minuto depois com dois cafés, entregando um e falando brevemente com o garoto que ainda sorria em agradecimento ao se afastar.

Charlie balançou levemente seu braço para tentar tirá-lo do transe, mas fora essa hora que Harry Styles parou para olhar de volta até onde Louis ainda o encarava com os lábios entreabertos, sua expressão saiu de satisfeita para ressentida em questão segundos.

Também fora esse momento em que os olhos de Styles mudaram de cor, saindo de cinzas para algo que Louis nunca vira na vida, cores espalhando por seu rosto, corpo e de repente tudo em volta estava mudando, Harry já se afastando enquanto Louis continuava olhar assustado para os lados, Charlie perguntando algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia processar.

\- Charlie. Liam. - Louis tentou chamar mesmo engasgando, segurando no braço de Liam que pegou seus livros enquanto Charlie o puxava para sentar na baixa muralha que separava um pequeno jardim.

\- Louis! Louis, o que houve? - Liam quase choramingou enquanto Charlie pedia que ele respirasse fundo, tirando o cabelo levemente molhado de sua testa.

\- Respira, respira Tommo.

\- O que está acontecendo?! - Liam gritou e Louis segurou com força seu rosto entre as mãos, encarando a cor nova de seus olhos e seus cabelos, até suas bochechas e ponta do nariz tinham uma coloração diferente, as roupas e sapatos.

\- Meu Deus... - Louis engasgou, Charlotte empurrando Liam do meio e sentando em seu lugar enquanto segurava a cabeça do amigo em um aperto firme.

\- O que está acontecendo, Lou? Me diz, o que foi? - Ela indagou sem ar e Louis de repente queria chorar, chorar alto, queria fechar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que nunca mais queria piscá-los.

\- Seus olhos são rosas? - Tomlinson indagou, olhando todos os detalhes dos olhos da amiga que passou de confusa para deslumbrada em dois segundos.

\- Oh, Louis... - Ela o puxou para um abraço forte, Louis momentaneamente se perdeu na cor das poucas árvores e da grama ali atrás, sentindo uma lágrima rolar até seu queixo.

\- O que houve? O que houve? - Liam quase gritou novamente, se ajoelhando ao lado dos dois e olhando preocupado para Louis.

\- Você está enxergando com cores, Lou? Consegue ver a cor das suas roupas? - Charlotte indagou emocionada, limpando rapidamente o rosto. - Meus olhos são verdes, os olhos de Liam são castanhos...

\- O que?! Ahn?!

\- Verdes... Castanhos...

\- Isso, isso!

\- O que?! - Liam não parecia capaz de parar de gritar, também prestes a chorar ao começar a entender o que estava acontecendo. - Com quem?! Diga, Lou! Com quem foi?

Louis novamente sentiu uma onda forte de náuseas, mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ele continuava olhando em volta, tudo em uma visão nova, algo totalmente diferente de minutos atrás, apesar de nada parecer tão claro e feliz provavelmente pela chuva ainda eram cores. Por todos os lados cores.

A pergunta de Liam acabou dando espaço em sua mente para pensar no _quem_ , tentando se concentrar enquanto continuava querendo comparar tudo e ver quais cores são iguais.

\- Louis, com quem? Você sabe? - Charlie tentou novamente e ele de repente queria fechar os olhos por alguns minutos na tentativa de pensar melhor. _Pensar_.

Devagar Louis assentiu, olhando para o rosto de Liam e seus grandes olhos castanhos, dava para ver seus dentes através dos lábios entreabertos por conta da expressão assustada e continuavam brancos.

\- Quem? - Ele voltou indagar, a voz falhando levemente enquanto Charlie continuava um misto de sentimentos ao lado.

\- _Styles_. Harry Styles.

**x**


	2. Capítulo 2

Charlie praticamente arrastou Louis até seu apartamento, Liam correndo atrás com os livros e mochila nos braços e a maioria das pessoas que passavam faziam questão de lançar olhares tortos.

\- Amor! Jake você está em casa? - Charlotte gritou, Liam tivera que ajudar um Louis ainda meio em transe sentar no sofá, era impossível parar de olhar em volta e observar como tudo parecia um mundo diferente, até ontem todas as prateleiras eram brancas assim como as paredes.

\- Que cor é aquela? - Louis apontou para os vasos de sempre centrados na mesa de estudos de Jake com suas canetas dentro, a cor se destacava e era extremamente vibrante. Quase mágica. - Como se chama?

\- Dos copos? Ah, são verdes.

\- Oi meninos. - Jake apareceu do pequeno corredor segurando um saco de Doritos que as vezes parece estar colado em sua mão, mas o maldito não engorda nem um quilo e Louis o odeia as vezes. - Saíram cedo hoje, o que aconteceu?

\- _Dazzle_ foi o que aconteceu, Jake! Louis está vendo as cores! Nosso pequeno e lindo Louis! - Charlie continuou gritando como uma mãe orgulhosa e Louis revirou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Liam.

\- Sério? Louis isso é ótimo! - Jake deu uma risada, oferecendo seus salgadinhos e sentando ao lado de Liam. - Com quem foi?

\- Essa é a melhor parte! - Charlie gargalhou maldosa, encarando o amigo que estava uma perfeita bagunça de sentimentos, querendo chorar de felicidade e gritar de frustração ao mesmo tempo. - Nos conte, Tommo, nos conte!

\- Eu havia acabado de pensar como aquele brutamonte era patético, mas ele derrubou o café do garoto e correu para comprar outro e foi... Inesperado. A ação dele foi simples, mas eu estava esperando somente algum comentário do tipo " _Olhe por onde anda_ " e não ele de fato ir comprar outro café. Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

\- Brutamonte? Quem?

\- Styles. - Liam respondeu, Louis estremecendo por inteiro somente ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

\- Harry Styles? Presidente da Delta Phi, _esse_ Styles? - Jake perguntou incrédulo e Louis ainda decidia entre chorar e gritar.

\- Se existir outro eu quero que Deus me puxe logo de uma vez.

\- Você viu ele sendo fofo e pronto?

\- E eles discutiram uns dois minutos antes! - Charlie continuou falando como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, alegre e irritante. - Quais seriam as possibilidades disso acontecer logo com eles dois? O destino é maravilhoso, não é?

\- Tem como isso estar errado? Tem como _Dazzle_ atingir a pessoa errada? - Louis perguntou, olhando meio desesperado. - Ele me encarou no exato momento que aconteceu, mas se houvesse acontecido com ele também então provavelmente teria sido diferente, Styles não teria ido embora.

Por um momento todos ficaram quietos, nem Charlie comentou ou tentou falar alguma coisa para animar Louis.

\- Como é possível dazzle ter me atingido e não à ele? Eu sou tão idiota assim?

\- Louis, Styles primeiro precisa ver você fazer algo que encante ele para poder acontecer. - Jake explicou. - Todos os casos são diferentes, alguns se apaixonam mutualmente e imediatamente, outros demoram um pouco mais porém eventualmente acontece e isso se dá devido a resistência de algumas pessoas ao _dazzle_.

\- Resistência?

\- Pode ser por questões de personalidade, pessoas mais tímidas ou fechadas. - Jake ofereceu, assentindo quando Tomlinson balançou a cabeça por saber claramente que esse não é o caso de Harry Styles. - Também existem aqueles que não querem ceder e...

\- No seu caso é muito provável ter sido o fato de você insultar ele, os amigos dele, quase o país inteiro se for para ser honesto. Parecia que ele iria te jogar no meio de algum carro a qualquer momento, _não tem_ como acontecer nenhum tipo de encantamento desse jeito, Louis. - Liam disse, a falsa voz da razão, porém Jake assentiu e Louis estava _muito_ perto de chorar.

\- Então Styles pode nunca sentir o mesmo por mim e me _odiar_? - Louis indagou, respirando fundo. - _Dazzle_ acontece duas vezes? Quer dizer, se ele não quiser nada então eu poderia ter com outra pessoa, ou vice e versa?

\- Não, Lou. Só ele. - Charlie disse, desta vez cabisbaixa e pensativa. - Se Harry escolher te odiar ou algo assim então ele ficará sem ver as cores para sempre, e se você ficar com outra pessoa corre o risco dela achar o par real e te largar a qualquer momento.

Louis já ouvira Charlie falar sobre _Dazzle_ milhões de vezes. Jake era tímido e demorou para falar com ela, mas quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez e Charlotte abriu os olhos para ver um castanho incrível, Jake também enxergava os seus além do cinza. Mas essa coisa não deveria juntar pessoas compatíveis ao invés de tornar algo impossível como no caso de Louis?

\- Vocês querem dizer que eu estou preso à Harry Styles pelo resto da porcaria da minha existência mesmo se aquele _idiota_ não quiser nada comigo? - Louis segurou firme no braço de Liam, sentindo-se tonto novamente.

\- Não ditamos as regras, Lou, eu sinto muito...

\- _Dazzle_ é algo lindo Tommo, ele não acontece com pessoas erradas! - Jake tentou melhorar, mas de repente tudo pesava no peito de Louis e ele queria gritar. - Você e Harry com toda certeza tem algo muito especial, só precisam dar chance um ao outro.

\- O que? Ele não acontece com pessoas erradas?! Jake, Harry Styles é presidente de uma porcaria de _fraternidade_ , joga na droga do time de _futebol americano_ , usa aquelas roupas e bonés o dia todo, flerta com qualquer coisa que tem duas pernas e um coração! Ele é a junção de tudo o que eu mais desgosto na vida, como _Dazzle_ pode ser perfeito e não juntar as pessoas erradas?!

Antes que Jake pudesse responder, Louis tentou levantar e sentiu outra onda de náuseas, não indo para lugar algum antes de estar arqueando e vomitando o chão da sala do pobre casal.

**x**

Tomlinson havia feito um plano. Ele sempre foi _brilhante_ com planos.

Jay, sua mãe, que praticamente implorara para ele ir conversar com Harry Styles sobre o que havia acontecido, pois de acordo com ela Louis está "tirando a chances de escolha" mesmo que o garoto não queira nada com ele.

O que é ridículo considerando que fora somente necessário no máximo três minutos para eles já se odiarem, Harry provavelmente iria querer continuar ver preto e branco para a vida inteira então essa conversa seria inútil.

Então o plano seria evitar Harry Styles o máximo até essa _coisa_ , esse destino, perceber que ele errou e tentou juntar as pessoas erradas.

Mesmo arriscando voltar para um mundo P&B, Louis ainda acha que é rei dos planos. Ele é incrível.

Charlie e Liam decidiram ignorar sua existência depois que ele contara seu planejamento, ambos repetiram as mesmas palavras de Jay sobre estar impedindo Harry que poderia estar procurando sua alma gêmea quando a mesma está montando planos ridículos para se esconder dele. Foram essas exatas palavras. Repetidas duas vezes.

Sem amigos e se sentindo um largado, Louis decidiu ir à Noite do Microfone Aberto no _Toffeè_ sozinho. O único dia em que ele não precisa estar das seis até onze horas da noite dentro daquele balcão oferecendo sapatos _levemente_ fedorentos no boliche Striker, ele adora vir ao Toffeè ver os conhecidos ou novatos cantarem ou seja lá o que eles decidam fazer.

O que Tomlinson não esperava era perder o reinado de Planos depois de uma semana executada com perfeição, evitando assistir Harry Styles passar com seu time para os treinos enquanto ele saía de sua aula, antigamente costumava ficar esperando Liam e observando os brutamontes atravessarem o local barulhentos como sempre, agora Louis praticamente sai da sala correndo.

Seu medo não era de Styles olhar para ele, afinal o garoto nunca fizera e certamente não começaria agora, o que Louis tinha em mente é que só bastaria olhar em direção a nova versão colorida do Sr. Desnecessário para ele sair correndo e confessar o que acontecera.

De qualquer forma todos os esforços de Louis foram jogados janela afora ao adentrar o Toffeè, o cheiro de perfumes fortes, cerveja barata e adolescente o atingira antes mesmo dele entender a situação.

Cambaleando e com as mãos levemente trêmulas Louis foi até o pequeno bar do local, certificando de que nenhum dos Garotos-Bonés encostados ali eram Harry Styles antes de se aproximar e pedir algo forte, segurando a vontade de revirar os olhos para as conversas extremamente altas e risadas escandalosas.

Louis conseguiu um lugar bem afastado de todos os garotos da Delta Phi, onde era quase possível ignorar os perfumes, mas ainda se arrependeu o equivalente à anos luz de ter insistido em vir quando Mia subiu ao palco para apresentar Harry Styles e Niall Horan.

Claramente você não deve sequer pensar em sair de casa quando seus amigos estão brigados com você e seu atual status é Quase Foragido.

\- Hey. - Horan disse alegre, ajustando o microfone e olhando em volta. - Valeu por terem vindo, seus idiotas, nós sabemos que estão gravando para tirar sarro da gente porém nós vamos arrebentar.

 _Nossa. Que adorável e modesto_.

Os segundos que se passaram foram esperando Styles falar algo, ele estava bem ocupado olhando para o chão porém despertou com o clássico revira olhos, acenando com uma mão.

\- Eu estou sendo forçado. - Seu timbre praticamente fez a cadeira onde Louis está sentado vibrar, ele sabe que se quiser ir embora _esse_ é momento.

Hoje Louis é capaz de nomear a cor de sua roupa, o moletom personalizado da fraternidade em azul e branco, seus jeans ainda pretos e Tomlinson não sabe dizer qual cor doce tingem suas bochechas, mas garante que é linda.

Havia algo de diferente na forma como Louis se sente agora olhando-o, não é tão julgador e pesado como antes apesar de ainda o achar ridículo com essas roupas e o fiel boné, sua mente parece mais aberta para admitir que o garoto é bonito, que seus olhos são os mais encantadores que Louis vira durante essa semana inteira.

Horan e ele começaram a cantar uma música da banda The Who, o que parecia ser mais uma forma do destino rir da cara de Louis que se encolhera em sua cadeira, quase babando ao observar Harry cantar de olhos fechados, por vezes os lábios tocando levemente o microfone quase como um beijo, os dedos batucando seus joelhos no mesmo ritmo da batida e Niall Horan sequer era processado pela mente de Louis.

Ele estava fora do Toffeè antes mesmo de seus lábios o traírem querendo murmurar junto a música.

_No one knows what is like to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes._

\- Os olhos dele nem são azuis, idiota. - Senhor Planos Falhos grunhiu ao puxar um cigarro de sua carteira, acendendo-o e colocando tudo de volta no bolso antes de dar uma longa tragada, revirando os olhos.

É engraçado pensar que durante essa semana inteira Louis se enfiou dentro de livros e pesquisas para tentar entender melhor _Dazzle_ tanto por ele quanto por seu trabalho, mas não lera nada sobre a dinâmica entre casais que tem menos compatibilidade.

O que acontece quando _isso_ junta casais que não são exatamente feitos um para o outro? E quando essas pessoas não tem culpa de não serem compatíveis e precisam se separar, a visão volta ao preto e branco? Se isso acontece, por que Louis não leu nada falando sobre?

O cigarro ainda estava na metade quando Louis o apagou contra a parede, resistindo a vontade de encostar sua testa contra os tijolos gelados.

Harry Styles - não cansado de foder com sua vida através da voz, dos olhos, dos músculos grandes por todos os lados e as dadas circunstâncias - escolheu esse momento para sair pelas portas duplas, sozinho e parecendo um pouco transtornado até perceber que tinha companhia e tentar se recompor.

Estava pouco iluminado com a luz de um poste longe e o letreiro amarelado do Toffeè, mas ainda era possível ver as linhas de expressão e corte maravilhoso do maxilar de Styles, não sendo sombreado pelo boné por estar com a aba para trás. Um perfeito desastre, ele é.

Louis não estava esperando que ele fosse continuar ali, encostando na parede meio indeciso enquanto tentava não encarar demais Harry enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, brevemente olhando em sua direção.

\- Aquilo foi um desastre. - Sua voz murmurou lentamente, jogando os raros pensamentos coerentes de Louis no lixo.

Apesar de ter plena certeza que o garoto nunca saberia de seu segredo se ele não falasse nada, Louis permaneceu de cabeça baixa, não sabendo se Styles esperava algum tipo de resposta.

A tensão era quase sólida bloqueando qualquer tipo de aproximação entre os dois, Harry ainda dava passos para frente e trás enquanto mastigava um chiclete como uma vaca comendo capim. É _impossível_. Isso é _impossível_.

\- Foi você quem falou mal da fraternidade semana passada, não foi? - O idiota falou novamente, ainda não tentando nenhum tipo de contato visual com Louis que de repente não se importaria em ter vodka descendo ardendo por sua garganta para aguentar sobreviver à isso.

\- Boa memória. - Tomlinson respondeu, passando os dedos trêmulos em seu cabelo, respiração claramente acelerando.

\- Ótima. Também é impossível esquecer alguém tão rude.

_Se você sequer soubesse..._

Louis permaneceu calado desta vez, não encontrando energias para começar uma discursão onde ele precisaria olhar na cara do perfeito desastre, olhar em seus olhos e continuar fingindo que nada estava acontecendo quando Harry Styles poderia estar conversando com sua alma gêmea.

Só o pensamento faz Louis tonto e com ânsia de vômito, soando estranho na ponta de sua língua.

\- Agora falando sério, na Inglaterra todos costumam ser assim? - Cale a boca. Cale a boca. _Cale a boca_. - Achei que fosse o país dos educados e finos, levantando os mindinhos para tomar chá, "Olhe nós somos conterrâneos dos Beatles", Deus salve a Rainha, etc.

\- Você pode, por favor e em nome de todos os ingleses educados e orgulhosos, calar a porra da sua boca? - Louis é inglês, não idiota.

Harry Styles achou algo engraçado em seu estresse, dando uma baixa e curta risada enquanto tirava o boné para balançar os cabelos, pela sombra projetada no chão Louis conseguiu vê-lo colocar de volta.

\- Você se acha _tão_ melhor com esse sotaque carregado e postura defensiva, mas no final das contas é apenas mais um fã, eu aposto.

\- Tire sua cabeça de dentro da própria bunda, faça esse favor à si mesmo. - Louis bufou, revirando os olhos e respirando fundo duas vezes antes de olhar um pouco mais para cima. - Olha, eu não quero brigar e também posso confessar que fui rude com você e seus amigos, e peço perdão por isso.

\- Perdoado, _docinho_. Adoro quando alguém reconhece os erros, é _extremamente revigorante_. - Styles tentou imitar seu sotaque, a mente de Louis ficara vermelha por alguns segundos antes dele balançar a cabeça.

\- Agora me deixa em paz, por favor?

Isso pareceu arrancar algum tipo de reação de Styles que se calou, Louis não pôde ver se ele estava envergonhado ou irritado, nem muito menos levantou a cabeça para verificar.

O silêncio voltou aumentar a tensão entre os dois, agora mais presente depois de Harry esclarecer que lembra perfeitamente quem ele é e não guarda sentimentos amigáveis disso, Louis puxando a carteira de seu bolso para fumar outro cigarro antes que sua cabeça estourasse e contasse como uma vitória para o Desastre.

Ele percebeu Styles se aproximando, como a porta estava ali perto Louis pensou que ele finalmente voltaria até seus amigos que ainda destruíam a noite do microfone aberto com suas músicas atuais sem letra significativa, bebidas fortes, gritos desnecessários e egos facilmente infláveis.

Mas Harry parou bem em sua frente, Louis quase queimou a ponta de seu dedo com o fogo do isqueiro ao levantar o olhar que somente chegou até os lábios de Styles, um cigarro ainda apagado preso entre as linhas finas e rosadas que Tomlinson vergonhosamente já se imaginara beijando por inúmeras vezes. Demorou _eras_ para ele entender, novamente se perdendo nessa linha de pensamento.

Harry não estava olhando para ele quando seu polegar acendeu o isqueiro de novo, fechando levemente as pálpebras ao ver Louis encostar a chama na ponta de seu cigarro, sugando minimamente para acendê-lo, abrindo os olhos e pela primeira vez da noite Styles olhou diretamente para seu rosto.

Também é a primeira vez que Louis encara os olhos de Harry com cores e tão perto, a iluminação precária não fazia jus ao verde de suas íris, olhos levemente vermelhos e escurecidos assim como o local. Foi visível como a respiração de Tomlinson engatou, no exato momento que a fumaça escapou pelos lábios entreabertos de Styles.

Louis estava perdido em um misto de _StylesStylesStylesStyles_ ao mesmo tempo que a mente entrava em pânico com a possibilidade de Harry ter sacado alguma coisa, por mais remota que pudesse ser.

Sua mão estava tão trêmula quando Harry se aproximou um pouco mais que o cigarro acabou caindo no chão, Louis sentindo dedos longos e firmes segurarem seu queixo, erguendo minimamente seu rosto em direção a luz do letreiro acima deles.

Harry estava claramente perdido fixado em seus olhos, nada mais, somente os olhos de Louis. Ele não olhava para o rosa e amarelo do letreiro, nem a luz fraca de seu cigarro queimando lentamente, só para os olhos de Louis. Ele parecia em transe.

\- Styles? - Louis tentou chamar, sua voz conseguindo falhar em uma palavra sequer, corpo estremecendo por inteiro quando Harry desceu o olhar por míseros segundos até seus lábios antes de voltar para os olhos.

Em transe.

 _Encantado_.

\- O que é isso? - Styles indagou lentamente e com a voz diferente de qualquer outra vez, sua boca não parecia totalmente conectada ao cérebro enquanto tudo em foco eram os olhos de Louis. - Por que seus olhos têm essa cor?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Azul_.

Harry Styles não estava vendo tudo em cores.

Somente os olhos de Louis.

 _Azul_.

\- Hum... - Louis murmurou tentando ganhar tempo, desviando o olhar de Harry que ainda segurava seu rosto na direção da luz. Ele poderia estar fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira, mas seus olhos claramente diziam diferente. - O que você quer dizer?

\- S-seus olhos... - O garoto se engasgou um pouco, quase imperceptivelmente se afastando e também desviando o olhar enquanto pigarreava, pela forma como ele continuava olhar os arredores normalmente ficava cada vez mais claro que _Dazzle_ não o atingira, mas os olhos de Louis sim.

Tomlinson teve que segurar a risada, maldosa e ressentida, por obviamente _nada_ entre os dois funcionar da forma correta.

\- Eles têm esse... Problema. É-é um problema. - Louis mentiu, sempre foi péssimo com isso e agora não fora diferente de outras situações, mas Harry Styles não sabe disso então assim ficaria.

\- Eles tinham esse problema uma semana atrás? Eu não lembro disso.

 _Oh merda_.

\- Como eu disse, Styles, é um problema. Vem a hora que quer, vai a hora que quer. - _Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso_.

\- Problema? - O jogador pareceu se certificar, era possível ver como ele ficara envergonhado por algum motivo, se afastando um pouco mais de Louis que estava tonto e se sentindo péssimo. - Não... Não é um problema... É bem... É bem legal.

\- Obrigado. - _Ver seus olhos e lábios rosados também é bem legal._

Louis sorriu percebendo como Harry ainda tentava manter a postura, mas claramente não conseguia desviar os olhos ou estava custando todos os seus esforços para o fazer.

\- Que... Que cor é essa? - Styles voltou indagar, tirando rapidamente seu boné e balançando os cabelos antes de colocá-lo novamente, por uma segunda vez, e tudo pareci a distração perfeita para ele não encarar Louis novamente.

Só pensamento de Harry estar vendo pela primeira vez algo além de P&B faz Louis querer vomitar ou beber até cair. Lindo e irresistível Desastre encantado com a cor azul de seus olhos.

\- Azul.

\- Azul? - Harry levantou novamente o olhar até ele, passando levemente a língua contra seus lábios secos e Louis literalmente se encostou na parede para não cair ao ver a bolinha de metal roçar ali, sem saber dizer se aquele piercing já existia nas semanas anteriores ou se Styles o colocou recentemente. Que. Maldição.

Sem fôlego e a segundos de se envergonhar novamente na frente do jogador, Louis se afastou da parede e olhou em volta, respirando fundo.

\- Azul. - Ele murmurou em concordância, de novo, e fez menção de se afastar enquanto Harry continuava encarando-o. - Eu preciso ir.

\- Eu também preciso voltar até lá e... Yeah. - Styles acenou para a porta, chutando algumas pedrinhas parecendo incrivelmente frustrado e confuso, o peito de Louis pesando cada vez mais em culpa.

\- Boa sorte.

Antes que ele conseguisse se afastar o suficiente para começar a correr, Harry gritou um "Hey" e Louis quase sentiu as pernas desistindo, virando relutantemente enquanto o jogador dava alguns passos para se aproximar novamente.

\- Você não me disse seu nome? - Styles e sua voz rouca transformaram a pergunta em uma mistura de algo quase exigente derretendo em confusão, virando a personificação da frustração com seus olhos perdidos e maxilar travado em quase raiva.

Louis se pergunta o motivo da raiva...

\- Louis. - Ele respondeu alto, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos depois de pensar seriamente em puxar o próprio cabelo.

\- Louis. - Harry Styles provou o nome em sua língua, assentindo e relaxando um pouco mais em algo perto de um sorriso. Ou não. - Harry.

\- Há. Eu sei. - Ele sorriu, não se importando muito com a relutância de Styles em mostrar um sorriso, como se isso fosse algo reservado e talvez até seja. - Até outra hora. Harry.

Se Louis foi dormir quatro da manhã encarando o teto do próprio quarto e acordou as sete com olheiras do tamanho de bolas de golfe, a culpa é totalmente de Harry Styles. _Harry_.

**x**

Louis teve certeza que algo mudara assim que encontrou os olhos de Styles fixos nele pela terceira vez na semana.

Liam estava tagarelando sobre algo em sua frente, celular nas mãos e claramente um sorriso de "te amo demais para ficar com raiva" espalhado por seu rosto, mas estava difícil se concentrar no que ele falava.

Em outros dias Louis seria o único assistindo casualmente Harry passar com seus amigos enquanto continuava invisível sentado nesse lugar de sempre, cafeteria do lado oposto ao sempre cheio e caro Starbucks.

Hoje, de qualquer forma, os amigos haviam se atrasado para a primeira aula e desistido de ir para tomar café, apesar de Payne ter uma certa amizade com Harry Styles isso ainda não justificava seus olhos verdes fixos em Louis ao passar com Niall Horan e outro garoto de cabelos escuros ao lado. Pela terceira vez na semana.

Desde o incidente no _Toffeè_ , que Louis continua arduamente tentando ignorar de todas as formas, Harry parece ter reconhecido sua existência e lança olhares breves e curiosos para Louis todas as vezes que eles cruzam caminhos ao redor do campus. É um lembrete diário de que ele precisa decidir logo o que irá fazer sobre isso tudo.

\- Liam. - Louis chamou baixo, desviando o olhar de onde Styles subia os poucos degraus do prédio ali ao lado, não mais o encarando.

\- Hum?

Tomlinson sabe que está arriscando ter Liam com raiva dele novamente se contar a história, fora tempo o suficiente sem contato com o melhor amigo até ele implorar perdão com uma breve mensagem duas noites atrás.

" _Eu tenho sorvete de torta italiana e Netflix_." fora o necessário para Liam perdoá-lo, talvez depois dele contar o ocorrido no _Toffeè_ vá ser preciso de mais sorvete e ir até a locadora.

\- Eu fui para o TFE sem você, certo? Quando cheguei lá estavam todos do Delta Phi esperando Styles e Horan se apresentar, e eu nem sabia! - Louis choramingou, Liam havia até travado o celular para prestar atenção.

\- Eu sabia.

\- Então- Vá se foder. Então... Eles cantaram The Who, eu saí antes de vomitar em algum Adidas ou Abercrombie & Fitch de alguém, mas passou uns minutos e Styles saiu lá de dentro parecendo que ele quem iria vomitar.

\- Fala Adidas direito, que ranço eu tenho quando você fala isso assim.

\- Mas eu falo direito! Se concentra na história, por favor?

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é importante.

\- Não, não sobre isso, Harry parecendo que iria vomitar?

\- Talvez tenha percebido que a fraternidade dele não é Trojan Knights?

\- Louis. - Liam revirou os olhos, suspirando.

\- Ok. Brincadeira. Ou nem tanto, afinal o que é aquela coisa perto da TK-

\- Lou-Is.

\- Tudo bem. Olha, nem sei o motivo dele estar daquele jeito, só sei que ele me reconheceu e nós quase brigamos, ele tentou caçoar do meu sotaque, eu pedi desculpas por ter falado mal da poderosa Kappa Delta Phi lar de defensores dos oprimidos, depois mais um pouco de discussão até que ele-

\- Adoro quando você faz aquilo. - Liam o interrompeu, levemente irritado.

\- Ahn?

\- Aquilo, Lou. Quando você pega o famoso atalho. Vamos, simplifica.

\- Harry Styles viu a cor dos meus olhos, Liam. Nada mais, _só_ o azul. Nem azul em geral ou outras coisas em azul, pelo menos eu acho que não.

Liam arregalou os olhos, se inclinando na mesa enquanto Louis colocava a mão sobre o peitoral, respirando fundo.

\- Só seus olhos?

\- Sim. E eu não faço ideia do que isso significa, mas sei que não funcionamos bem. Primeiro eu tenho _dazzle_ só de ver ele comprando um café novo para o garoto, depois ele só vê cor nos meus olhos e nada mais, tipo? Que merda é essa?

\- Não sei, mas daria uma filme ótimo. Imagina, você saiu de uma cidadezinha na Inglaterra para vir parar em L.A. e sua possível alma gêmea está aqui e é o oposto total. Imagina se você tivesse feito outras escolhas? Ou ele?

\- Obrigado, Liam. Isso me ajudou _muito_ , sério.

Payne revirou os olhos e passou os dedos no cabelo, olhando fixamente para Louis.

\- Acho que você deveria falar com ele. - Ele começou, a voz já entonando um timbre similar ao Barack Obama. - Vocês são um par, mesmo com todas as diferenças o _Dazzle_ escolheu vocês.

\- Você, melhor do que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa que me rodeie, sabe que Harry Styles não quer relacionamento sério nenhum, muito menos encontrar o "par" dele agora. Se eu - que não sou próximo e sequer sabia que ele tinha um piercing na língua até alguns dias atrás - sei que a vida dele é ser perfeito para o time, para a fraternidade e festas, imagina você. Não tem espaço para _Dazzle_ naquela vida, Liam, não tem espaço para mim.

\- Você nunca saberá se não conversar com ele sobre isso. Tem razão, Harry adora dar festas, vive tendo que resolver assuntos da fraternidade e do curso dele, além de ainda fazer parte do time, mas ele quem tem que fazer as escolhas por ele mesmo, não você.

\- Liam, para de falar como se Harry Styles fosse preferir fazer alguma coisa entre nós dar certo do que continuar farreando e sendo fabuloso por aí. Só pare.

\- Você não sabe! Louis, isso não é questão de um namoro passageiro ou algo incerto, você teve Dazzle com ele. _Dazzle_. Só tem _você_ capaz de fazer Harry enxergar cores, isso não é algo pequeno ou brincadeirinha, pare você de agir como um covarde ou como se fosse pouca merda!

\- Fala baixo! - Louis sibilou olhando para os lados, baixando a cabeça. - Eu não preciso falar nada para ele agora, se isso não é algo incerto e passageiro então não tem problema nenhum eu pensar mais um pouco sobre o que fazer.

\- O que você tem que fazer é falar. Fa-lar.

\- Uma pena porque eu não vou fazer isso, não agora. - Tomlinson grunhiu, cruzando os braços enquanto Liam o olhava quase ofendido.

\- Cansei de você. - Fora como Payne decidiu encerrar a conversa, pegando seu celular e mochila antes de dar o fora.

**x**

Harry decidiu levar seus breves e curiosos olhares para outro nível dois dias depois, enquanto Louis descia as escadas do flat para ir trabalhar.

Foi como se ele estivesse vendo a personificação do natal - mágico e adorável natal - ao encontrar Styles subindo com a cabeça baixa, porém apressado. Ele estava usando a jaqueta dourada e preta da fraternidade, antigamente Louis costumava passar bastante tempo se perguntando o motivo deles usarem tanto isso mesmo só conseguindo ver preto e cinza, deixando a jaqueta como qualquer outra, mas agora ele consegue ver como diferenciam em muito os garotos das outras fraternidades da UCLA, o que continua não fazendo porcaria de diferença alguma, moral da história.

\- Hey? - Louis indagou meio incerto, não sabendo se deveria somente continuar descendo e ignorando seus problemas. O número um parado como um deus grego em sua frente. Louis o odeia.

\- Oi. Louis. - Desastre disse em uma voz meio robótica, pego de surpresa e aparentemente se perdendo nas palavras ao encarar os olhos de Tomlinson que até se orgulharia disso se não fosse o fato dele estar na mesma posição.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Direto como um ataque cardíaco, delicado como uma flor.

\- Liam. Eu vim falar com Liam. - Ele respondeu, Louis se distraindo alguns segundos ao pensar se esse maldito boné nasceu já grudado na cabeça desse garoto. Deve ter sido isso.

\- No 8. - Louis apontou para cima, inclinando levemente os dedos para a esquerda porém Harry continuava fixo em seus olhos. - Tudo bem aí, colega?

\- Oi? Ah, claro, claro, tudo ótimo. - Styles balançou a cabeça, passando com o queixo o mais erguido possível - quem nasce orgulhoso, morre orgulhoso - ao seu lado enquanto Louis continuava sua jornada com sucesso para longe dos problemas.

Ou nem tanto sucesso assim.

\- Louis?

\- Henry.

Ele conseguiu contar até quinze lentamente enquanto o jogador escolhia suas palavras, Louis piscava devagar em favor de não negar o azul de seus orbes ao olhar esperto de Styles. Essa forma como ele consegue ficar parado e com a expressão fria como se não estivesse acontecendo nada é o que faz os joelhos de Louis estremecerem diariamente, acredite.

\- Hoje vai ter um jogo nosso contra a LACC, Liam vai e disse que iria levar uma colega de vocês... Ashley?

\- Charlie.

\- Isso. Charlie. Então, você... Você quer ir? Talvez até goste do esporte, tenha menos preconceitos com nosso bom e velho futebol.

\- UCLA contra LA City? Não foi contra a LACC que vocês perderam feio da última vez e foram até parar no jornal? - Louis relembrou o dia em que o campus ficara praticamente vazio com rostos escondidos em suas casas por pura vergonha. Dia glorioso.

\- Foi. - Styles grunhiu, parecendo se segurar para não revirar os olhos assim como Louis.

\- Obrigado por convidar, eu tenho que trabalhar, mas boa sorte. Tentem não passar tanta vergonha dessa vez. - Louis brincou, sorrindo e sorrindo _mais ainda_ ao perceber que não fora mútuo, o rosto de Harry contorcido em irritação, a ferida claramente fora tocada.

\- Hey, Louis? - Styles chamou novamente, parando o trajeto de Tomlinson que estava quase um sucesso para longe do perigo.

\- Hum?

\- Outra vez, então?

\- Quem sabe. - Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo, Harry segurando no corrimão da escada enquanto balançava o corpo musculoso de um lado para o outro. - Não me olhe assim, Harold. Henry.

Em resposta o garoto deu um pequeno sorriso, baixando o rosto antes que Louis pudesse analisar, ao levantar o olhar ainda era possível ver a covinha profunda em sua bochecha esquerda.

\- Até outra hora, Louis.


	4. Capítulo 4

Liam passara a semana inteira insistindo, choramingando e tentando subornar Louis com falsas promessas de que iria procurar pelo país todo Yorkshire Tea. Mas Tomlinson só cedeu quando Charlie prometeu que voltaria a falar com ele, o que é mais útil e alcançável.

Eles queriam de qualquer forma colocar Louis para assistir um dos jogos de "futebol" pela primeira vez. UCLA estaria jogando contra Stanford no dia de sua folga, o que significa que ele provavelmente perderá outro Dia Do Microfone Aberto se considerar que o último fora um total desastre, mas tudo em nome de uma amizade e seus gibis de volta. Charlie claramente o odeia muito.

Todos corriam para dentro do campo, Louis pode contar nos dedos de uma mão só quantas vezes já viera nesse lugar desde que entrara na universidade.

\- Por que todos estão correndo? - Ele indagou olhando para Charlie que tinha os braços entrelaçados em Jake, ambos usavam os hoddies do time.

\- Para arranjar lugares nas arquibancadas mais perto do campo. - Liam quem respondeu, passando um braço seguro pelos ombros de Louis que suspirou, levemente irritado desde que acordara e percebera que dia é hoje.

Eles ficaram mais em cima, longe o suficiente para a felicidade e cantorias das líderes de torcida não ensurdecerem seus ouvidos juntamente com a música alta, a torcida da Stanford nas arquibancadas do lado oposto parecia pronta para a guerra, rostos pintados e um coro de palavras ofensivas eram quase possíveis ouvir se não fosse a animação dobrada da torcida da UCLA.

Jake e Charlie começaram a gritar junto, Liam deu o melhor para se conter enquanto ia comprar refrigerantes e cerveja com Louis, o jogo prestes a começar parecia também capaz de atear fogo no campo a qualquer momento, tudo em volta ficando uma mistura maior de animação e tensão com o passar dos minutos.

Se Louis fechasse os olhos ou virasse o rosto durante o jogo, poderia até fingir estar em uma partida de futebol.

Alguns garotos da Delta Phi que não eram do time estavam fazendo uma espécie de torcida organizada juntamente com membros de outras fraternidades, algo que Louis tem quase certeza ser um momento especial pela forma como o resto dos alunos e torcedores gritavam e reagiam aquilo.

\- Admita que está achando legal e eu te pago outra cerveja. - Liam gritou por cima do barulho, batendo as palmas ritmicamente assim como toda torcida e rindo da expressão frustrada de Louis.

\- Por quanto tempo você vai rir de mim?

\- Dois dias!

\- Feito. - Louis revirou os olhos, dando uma risada logo em seguida e jogando os braços pelo pescoço do amigo que gargalhou. - Está sendo bem aceitável, Payno.

\- Oh, o doce som do rendimento! - Ele gritou por cima do barulho, tomando os últimos goles de sua primeira cerveja. - Vou lá, hey pombinhos querem mais cerveja?

Charlie negou, mas Jake pediu outra e Louis fez uma careta para ele quando Liam se afastou, dando o dedo do meio quando o homem esticou a língua, Charlie revirando os olhos para os dois.

Liam voltou com três copos grandes de cerveja, um dom incrível, e um amigo do lado. Louis reconhece ele da fraternidade Delta Phi, seu olhar e postura relaxada são conhecidas ao redor do campus.

\- Hey, Lou! Esse é Zayn, Malik esse é meu amigo Louis! - Liam tentou falar, a música ficando cada vez mais alta.

\- Oi meu amigo Louis! - Zayn Malik acenou, alegre e visivelmente chapado. - Liam fala muito de você.

\- Prazer te conhecer, bro. - Louis respondeu, passando a cerveja de Jake e segurando a dele enquanto Liam continuava tentar falar algo.

Estava tudo bem, incrivelmente agradável e até excitante assistir todos em volta compartilhando da mesma alegria, até a hora em que os jogadores da Stanford entraram em campo, seguidos pelos jogadores da UCLA, o barulho então ficara ensurdecedor.

Louis tentou durante o jogo inteiro focar em coisas importantes, como entender a dinâmica ou por que que os pontos aumentavam tão rápido, mas seus olhos só conseguiam seguir Harry Styles correndo pelo campo.

Foi tedioso, ele não estava entendendo quando faziam "gol" ou "pontos" então se assustava todas as vezes que as torcidas caíam em berros, não estava entendendo por que de tanta violência, nem qual o objetivo desse jogo. Quando tudo acabou Louis só tinha certeza de Harry Styles fica _muito_ excitante naquela roupa e que UCLA ganhara.

Liam, a borboleta sociável, foi cumprimentar e parabenizar seus colegas enquanto Jake e Charlie gritavam para Louis ir com eles até alguma festa. Todas as vezes que o time ganha tem comemoração em todas as fraternidades, na verdade até quando eles perdem também.

Tomlinson recusou com um aceno breve, sorrindo para a expressão preocupada de Charlie antes de ser puxada por Jake para onde todos andavam animados, uma cena muito parecida com algo tirado do _National Geographic Channel_.

Quase quinze minutos depois o time passou cercado por _muita_ gente, alguns jogadores carregavam as líderes de torcidas em seus ombros e onde o amontoado era maior Louis sabe que estava Harry Styles. Lindo, suado e doce Desastre.

Liam, que provavelmente havia esquecido de sua existência, ressurgiu com outra cerveja cheia e um sorriso de cachorrinho que suplica de canto à canto um "Por favor!"

\- Nope. Odeio fraternidades, não gosto de festas e nem socializar com pessoas bêbadas. Se eu correr ainda consigo assistir algumas apresentações no _Toffeè_. - Louis revirou os olhos, acenando para o cachorrinho. - Adeus.

\- Não, não Lou! Espera. - Liam puxou seu braço, impedindo sua fuga estratégica e bem pensada. - Harry pediu para eu te chamar. Ele quase implorou, cara.

\- O que?

\- Isso que você ouviu, Tommo. Harry Styles pediu para eu te convidar, a festa hoje será bem animal _porém_ não faz diferença nenhuma, se você não gostar pode ir embora!

\- Eu só vou gastar tempo quando poderia ir direto para o-

\- Corta esse papo, você vai sim. - Liam grunhiu, revirando os olhos e jogando a cerveja fora - _ainda cheia_! - enquanto se movia para pôr Louis em seu ombro, o líquido das quatro garrafas de Budweiser ameaçando fazerem o caminho de volta quando o maior o virou de cabeça para baixo.

Eles chegaram na fraternidade Kappa Delta Phi assim, Louis com boa parte de seu sangue na cabeça, Liam com um sorriso gigante e a mão sempre balançando para rostos conhecidos. Uma borboletinha, ele é.

Zayn Malik e Niall Horan estavam na porta recebendo os amigos, ainda suados e com a camiseta praticamente pingando do time. Louis se recusou fazer uma careta ao se aproximar, Liam finalmente colocando-o no chão.

\- Nialler! Esse é meu amigo, Louis!

\- Oi, oi! Entrem, fiquem à vontade, eu acendi um incenso em cada canto dessa casa, as energias estão todas positivas e... - Niall se aproximou de Louis com um sorriso de lado, não parecendo drogado mas ainda sob o efeito de _algo_. - Estou sentindo você meio tenso, Lou-Lou. Se anime!

_Lou-Lou._

Que grande piada.

\- Ahn... Obrigado? - Louis finalmente deixou o rosto contorcer na prometida careta, Liam dando uma risada e empurrando-o para longe do Sr. Good Vibes.

\- Vamos deixar você bêbado! - Payne gritou, puxando a letra O por horas enquanto todos em volta gritavam e concordavam como se houvessem entendido algo. Louis quer rir, mas não irá.

Meia hora depois e Liam estava mais do que louco, a frase que ele deveria ter dito é "Vamos me deixar bêbado-o-o-o" pois Louis continuava perfeitamente capaz de fazer um 4, precisando urgente de um cigarro e irritado por duas vidas.

Meio tonto com tanta fumaça, cheiro de cerveja e perfumes fortes, Louis conseguiu chegar no jardim incrivelmente bonito da fraternidade, estava todo iluminado e a única coisa capaz de estragar sua beleza eram os copos e garrafas de cervejas jogadas por todos os lados.

Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras perto da piscina, respirando fundo e reprimindo a vontade de pedir um cigarro para o grupo de pessoas ali ao lado.

Sua mente já chamava atenção para a falta de Harry Styles quando o Desastre apareceu cumprimentando todos, Louis olhando de lado para a forma como todos praticamente se jogavam em cima dele, falavam alto para chamar sua atenção, lhe ofereciam bebidas e cigarros com uma facilidade extrema. Ele parecia uma versão muito mais pobre e americana do Príncipe Harry.

Quando sua atenção se fixou na figura sozinha e anti-social de Louis, o rosto inteiro contorceu tentando reprimir um sorriso e Tomlinson sabe que provavelmente tem algo a ver com sua cara de poucos amigos e não vontade de viver.

É _humanamente impossível_ ser tão bonito usando tank top e boné de aba reta. Era para ele parecer o idiota de sempre com esse copo vermelho na mão e o sorrisinho de lado para colocar as covinhas em display. Era para ser humanamente impossível ser _tão_ atraente.

Maldito.

\- Hey! Lou-Is! Lewis! - Desastre disse, alegre e aparentemente bêbado apesar de Louis saber que ele deve ser assim sempre. Um idiota _muito_ bonito.

\- Olá, Henry.

\- Então Payno conseguiu te arrastar, que coisa boa. - Styles continuou falando, sentando ao seu lado e respirando fundo como se o ar estivesse sufocando-o. Louis se sentia assim. - Tudo ok?

\- Se você me der um cigarro vai estar menos pior. - Tomlinson brincou, se recusando ficar irritado sem motivo. Eles parecem ter entrado em um acordo mútuo e silencioso de tentar pegar mais leve com as briguinhas. Em algum lugar dessa semana, entre os olhares curiosos e pesados, Harry dera uma trégua para a vida de Louis.

\- Não tenho nenhum aqui, _pardon_. - O jogador respondeu, carregando o sotaque péssimo enquanto Louis revirava os olhos.

\- Eu sou inglês, idiota. Perdão continua perdão, _seja menos_.

\- Você já perguntou para sua mãe o motivo de ela ter colocado seu nome como-

\- Um rei francês que fora brutalmente assassinado? Já, é pelo simples fato dela querer fazer minha vida mais triste. - Louis suspirou, mas Harry sorriu. E seu sorriso é _lindo_. - E você? Um americano chamado Harry, também é muito ridículo e não tem direito algum de caçoar do meu.

\- Veja pelo lado bom... - Styles murmurou, chegando mais perto. - Ao menos o nosso nome não é Niall.

Louis então caiu na risada, escondendo o rosto na mão e balançando a cabeça se sentindo ruim por ter rido, pobre Niall não tem culpa de nada.

\- Então, por que você está aqui sozinho ao invés de farreando e sendo feliz lá dentro?

\- Nós temos uma concepção diferente de _feliz_ , Harry. - Louis respondeu, evitando encará-lo de volta apesar de saber que Styles tinha os orbes verdes fixados aos seus. - Eu sei que você também não dá a mínima, então...

Harry sorriu de lado, misterioso com sempre enquanto levantava de onde ele havia sentado, esticando sua mão para o mais velho que corou. Vergonhosamente _corou_.

\- O que? - Louis indagou, confuso e levemente tonto. Não pela bebida, isso aparentemente é o efeito Harry Styles nas pessoas.

\- _O que_? - O jogador imitou novamente seu sotaque, algo que chegou incrivelmente perto e fez Louis dar uma pequena risada, revirando os olhos. - Vem, vamos fazer algo que te faça feliz.

\- Sem ofensas, _docinho_ , mas eu nem te conheço... - Tomlinson murmurou, assistindo os olhos de Harry brilharem com o óbvio desafio. - Você nem me conhece, então vamos continuar em um lugar onde existam humanos por perto.

\- Nós vamos fazer o que _te_ faz feliz, _você_ escolhe se isso envolve outros humanos ou não. - Styles sorriu safado e sem vergonha alguma sobre isso. - Não se preocupe, Lewis, britânicos não fazem meu tipo.

 _Que grande idiota_...

\- Temos uma coisa em comum, Henry. Você também não faz o meu. - Louis finalmente aceitou sua mão, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem _de novo_ ao ser puxado para cima com extrema facilidade. Se Harry sequer soubesse que o mundo novo e colorido de Tomlinson dizem totalmente o oposto de "Não faz meu tipo"...

\- Então... O que vai ser? - O jogador perguntou, olhando em volta e acenando para o mesmo grupo de pessoas que ele conversara no máximo cinco minutos atrás.

\- Olha, Harry, não precisa ficar com pena ou seja lá o que sua cabeça cheia de pensamentos e um ego grande teve em relação à mim. Está tudo bem, eu já estava indo embora de qualquer jeito. - Louis sorriu, estremecendo quando Styles não devolveu o gesto e ainda passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios, pensativo.

\- Quem disse que eu estou com pena de você? Faça o favor, Lewis. A festa pode continuar de boa sem minha presença, agora diga o que você quer fazer antes que eu perca a paciência e te jogue nessa piscina.

\- Você está me ameaçando? - Louis fingiu estar chocado, colocando a mão no peito enquanto Harry revirava os olhos, os lábios ainda presos em uma fina linha.

\- Louis.

\- Rude. - Tomlinson murmurou, antes que ele pudesse processar o sorrisinho desafiador nos lábios de Harry já estava sendo virado pela segunda vez no dia, a piscina chegando perigosamente perto de sua cabeça. - Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu digo, me solta!

A primeira vez que Louis ouve Harry dar uma risada alta _tinha_ que ser de uma situação como essas, obviamente. Ainda era possível sentir queimar suas coxas onde as palmas do jogador haviam pressionado.

\- _Toffeè_. É quase literalmente o único lugar que eu gosto e provavelmente já deve estar muito perto de fechar, mas eu adoro ok? Eu adoro. - Louis grunhiu a resposta toda, olhando raivoso Harry que havia cruzado os braços e sorria sacana, Desastre dificulta cada vez mais a situação.

\- Você se mijou? - _Filho da puta, sacana, idiota, babaca_... - Estou brincando! Vamos lá Senhor Intelectual, vamos correr até o Toffeè e ver todos aqueles jovens virando alcoólatras e cantores de barzinho.

\- Eu te odeio, Henry. - Louis murmurou, bufando quando Styles continuou com o sorrisinho divertido e desafiador no rosto.

\- Claro que odeia.

 _Me beija, por favor, me beija_.

\- Vamos? - O maior indagou, parando com as expressões sarcásticas e destruidoras de vida enquanto Louis passava os dedos pelos cabelos, checando rapidamente a hora no telefone.

\- Uma aposta? - Tomlinson sorriu de lado, respirando fundo em antecipação.

\- De que? Tequila?

\- Vodka para mim, Styles.

\- Duas doses? - Harry retribuiu o sorriso, literalmente brincando com o piercing e sua própria língua enquanto Louis pensava _seriamente_ em se afogar na piscina _bem_ ao lado.

\- Quatro. Não estou lidando com crianças, estou?

\- Feito.

\- Coloque essas pernas de girafa para funcionar, Styles. - Louis continuou sorrindo enquanto checava os cadarços de seus VANS, calculando o tamanho de sua vergonha quando perdesse para o Homem Girafa.

\- Espero que você tenha dinheiro, Lewis. - Fora sua resposta antes dos dois saírem correndo, Louis estava completamente fodido antes mesmo de saírem dos limites da fraternidade.

**x**

Ver Harry Styles correr com suas longas e estranhas pernas, cabelos e cachos soltos por todos os lados e a risada se perdendo contra o vento fora uma coisa.

Outra totalmente diferente era estar sentado sozinho em um sofá no bar quase vazio, assistindo o garoto cantar JT, quieto sentado em um banco alto no meio do pequeno palco e provavelmente muito bêbado para continuar em pé.

Louis estava segurando seu precioso boné. Ou um deles. Havia caído enquanto eles corriam, Harry sequer olhara para trás porém Tomlinson parou e o pegou, não colocando em sua cabeça mas passando a noite inteira com ele seguramente em suas mãos.

Ele tivera que pagar as quatro doses de tequila para Styles, mas se isso fora a razão dele estar abençoando a noite com sua voz dando um nível totalmente novo para a palavra _sexy_ em _What Goes Around Comes Around_ , então Louis pagaria quatro garrafas.

Algumas pessoas também estavam rendidas ao Furacão Styles nos sofás e bancos ao redor do bar, mas Harry só tinha olhos para Louis. E isso fora extremamente desconcertante, sexy, desconcertante, maravilhoso, assustador, _desconcertante_.

Quando a música acabou, infelizmente, Harry desceu direto para o bar enquanto Louis pegava o boné e saía do Toffeè, encostando na parede ao lado de fora e se xingando pela décima vez desde duas horas atrás por não ter cigarros.

Styles apareceu meros minutos depois, cambaleando e sorrindo com uma garrafa quase acabada de vodka, levantando-a como um troféu depois de pôr o dedo na boca para o conteúdo não cair, dando uma risada desleixada.

\- Eu só precisei dizer que ele tem lábios lindos. - Ele murmurou puxando Louis com a mão firmemente fechada em seu pulso, dificilmente eles chegariam em qualquer lugar sem cair e ralar algo. - Lindo, lindo barman.

Revirando os olhos e tomando a garrafa de sua mão Louis deu um grande gole, sentando no meio fio e olhando algumas pessoas vagarem bêbadas ou apressadas por ali perto, sentindo Harry sentar ao seu lado.

Quando Tomlinson murmurou novamente, Styles alternava os olhares entre seu rosto e a garrafa de vodka, ainda cantarolando Timberlake até Louis interromper.

\- Hey, Henry?

\- Yup?

\- Você... Você não me odeia, odeia? Quer dizer, eu sei que... Que foi ridículo o que eu disse mas... Mas você não me odeia?

Harry deixou a expressão cair na seriedade, sobrancelhas arqueando e lábios puxados naquela linha fina e concentrada de sempre, olhos verdes fixados nos de Louis como se fosse a primeira vez. _De novo_.

\- Eu não te odeio, Louis. Claro que não. Olha- Sua frase foi interrompida por um soluço, algo tão banal capaz de quebrar a tensão criada com segundos pois Tomlinson se desmanchou em um sorriso, revirando os olhos. - Você é... Você é tipo... _Você_? Isso. Você é você, eu não te conheço mas também não te odeio. Nós... Nós estamos bem.

Louis deu uma risada, tonto porém ainda capaz de reconhecer o alívio apossando de sua mente e coração.

\- Wow, obrigado. Eu sou... Eu. - O mais velho fez uma careta, sorrindo quando Harry gargalhou e balançou a cabeça bêbado.

\- Você é você.

\- E você é você.

\- Nós somos nós... - Harry murmurou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tomlinson que suspirou, segurando com força a pobre garrafa. Antes dele continuar falando, Louis sentiu um pequeno e _quase_ inocente beijo ser depositado em seu ombro. - Eu não te odeio, Lou-Is.

**x**


	5. Capítulo 5

Harry Styles vir sentar ao seu lado no dia seguinte enquanto Louis almoçava apressado antes de sua próxima classe não foi o motivo dele ter se engasgado e quase morrido. Óbvio que não.

\- Quanto tempo você tem? - O jogador perguntou depois que Louis recuperou os sentidos, hoje não era tank top nem jersey e sim um moletom cinza e enorme cobrindo até seus pulsos, mas o boné permanecia, o boné permanece _sempre_.

\- Boa tarde para você também. Está um dia lindo. - Louis grunhiu, olhando brevemente para a camada fina de nuvens que cobriam o céu inteiro. Estava ventando bastante então talvez Harry não vá se sentir um bolinho assando com essa roupa.

\- Quanto tempo você tem? - Simpatia indagou novamente, Louis somente revirou os olhos e continuou comendo enquanto Harry examinava seu rosto.

\- Vinte minutos.

\- Seus olhos estão... Diferentes hoje. - O maior murmurou, tomando a colher da mão de Louis e mexendo em sua salada como se tivesse intimidade o suficiente para isso. Tomlinson estava a segundos de implorar um beijo. - Uma cor diferente.

\- É a magia, Styles. Deixe acontecer. - Louis respondeu sentindo a chama da vitória incendiar seu coração pela voz ter permanecido normal e longe de oscilações vergonhosas. Ele é um profissional. - O único dia, do mês, em que eu me forço comer salada você vem e estraga. Me devolve.

\- Você come salada mensalmente? Jura?

\- O alface que vem dentro dos hambúrgueres conta?

\- Não, sinto muito. - Harry bufou, levantando a mão para o garçom enquanto continuava encarar os olhos de Louis. Hoje eles provavelmente estão naqueles dias mutantes.

Ele pediu a mesma salada, flertou com o garçom charmoso da franja longa e quando encontrou os olhos de Tomlinson acompanhando a cena somente deu aquele sorrisinho de lado.

Louis o odeia.

\- O que você cursa? - Harry indagou, o mais velho fazia de tudo para encher a boca de purê e salada, até cogitando a ideia de não responder ou fingir que não ouviu, Styles continuava com aquela expressão de que nada realmente o interessa e Louis não consegue conviver com isso. _Viver_ em geral. - Louis, o que você cursa?

\- Com licença, eu estou comendo. Cale a boca, por favor?

\- Tão educado...

\- Tudo bem, eu te dou pistas e você adivinha? - Em resposta Styles só revirou os olhos então Louis tomou isso como um sim. - Trabalharei como um condenado e ganharei como um condenado também, movido por pura... _Paixão_.

\- Professor? - Harry chutou, sorrindo quando Louis apertou um lábio contra o outro e assentiu.

\- Acertou um, mas professor de que?

\- Outra pista.

\- Considerados como os que não falam nada com nada.

\- Sociologia ou filosofia.

\- Escolha um dos dois, espertão. - Louis disse enquanto colocava um pedaço de brócolis, saudável e desgostoso brócolis, e esticava o garfo para Harry que comeu, ainda com a expressão pensativa. - Não vou te dar outra dica.

\- Sociologia?

\- Nope. Filosofia. - Tomlinson riu, terminando de almoçar bem na hora que o prato de Harry chegou, parecia tudo muito rico e devagar para dois estudantes apressados mas chega uma hora em que o ser humano não aguenta mais viver de pizza e hambúrguer. - E você?

\- Quantas pistas você me deu?

\- Acho que duas. - Louis puxou o celular do bolso para ter com o que mexer e fazer o máximo para não encarar Styles comendo, por mais tentador que fosse.

\- 70% dos alunos entraram por "incentivo" dos pais. Nunca poderei usar um boné quando estiver exercendo. - Ele disse, a boca cheia porém a mão tampando, o que Louis ainda considera uma ação de ogro.

\- Você vai ser rico, definitivamente. Medicina?

\- Não.

\- Direito então, com certeza. - Louis sorriu de lado e Harry engoliu antes de dar uma risada e levantar a palma para bater contra a sua. Doce Desastre e seus grandes membros, maldito sorriso.

\- Muito inteligente, Professor. - _Me beije de uma vez por todas, infeliz_.

\- Não somos? - Louis disse suspirando, desistindo de tentar fingir que o celular era remotamente uma prioridade com suas notificações vazias salvo pelas oitocentas mensagens do grupo Tomlinson's. Louis não merece... - Então você faz parte dos 70% ou dos 30?

\- 70. Meu sonho era ser surfista. - Harry disse sério então Louis achou melhor segurar a risada, assentindo lentamente. - Brincadeira.

\- Há. Há. Hilário. Você é _hilário_. - O mais velho revirou os olhos, baixando o olhar para não ter que ver outro maldito sorriso de lado antes que sua sanidade escorresse pelos poros. - Eu tenho que ir.

\- Ouch! Espere eu terminar, garoto rude do caralho. Eu esperei você! - Harry acusou, rindo quando Louis levantou o olhar mais assassino deste ano.

\- Na verdade, Styles, sua comida chegou um pouco atrasada. E baixa o tom comigo, não sou seus amiguinhos de fraternidade, nem de time.

\- Se você levantar dessa cadeira eu vou fazer uma cena, não me teste. Vou gritar para todos que você me traiu, alguma coisa que revolte a população americana.

\- A população americana deveria se envergonhar de deixar formarem um juiz tão desonesto, ou seja lá o que você irá virar.

Harry pareceu satisfeito por Louis não ter levantado, a situação inteira brilhava em seus olhos como algo incrivelmente engraçado e Tomlinson queria enforcá-lo. Depois de beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Eles não falaram mais nada enquanto Harry terminava, Louis queria dizer algo ou agradecer pela companhia ontem, por Styles ter ficado ao seu lado até quando a vodka o forçou a cantar Madonna se balançando em um poste perto demais da fraternidade Delta Phi, apesar de que provavelmente ninguém ligaria pois deveriam estar todos em um estado pior.

Tomlinson optou por permanecer calado.

\- Hey, Louis? - Harry chamou depois que eles já estavam fora do restaurante, se o mais velho corresse ainda conseguiria comprar um expresso pequeno para sobreviver a próxima aula e Liam usando seus post-it para fazer perguntas como se eles estivessem no primário.

\- Hum?

\- Eu sei que eu já perguntei isso... - Ele começou, passando a mão onde seus cachos escapavam do boné e Louis teve que literalmente enfiar as mãos nos bolsos para não fazer o mesmo. - Mas qual cor dos seus olhos estão agora? Eu juro que isso não é a mesma de antes, talvez você nem saiba mas... Você sabe?

Um casal pediu que eles dessem licença e saíssem da porta do restaurante, Louis pôs a mão no bíceps de Harry - tentando arduamente não morrer - para puxá-lo mais para o lado e tirou seu telefone do bolso, abrindo a câmera frontal.

\- Você sabe qual a cor dos seus? - Louis perguntou como se nunca houvesse pesquisado a cor verde e como se chama todos os seus tons na internet só por conta desse par de olhos, especificamente.

\- Minha irmã disse que são verdes. Não que isso faça alguma diferença. - Ele murmurou e Louis quis balançar a cabeça, quis explicar que olhos em tom de cinza são os mais claros quando coloridos, e em tons puxados mais para a cor preta são escuros, como os castanhos de Liam. Ao invés disso ele mudou a linha de pensamento.

\- Essa cor é verde. - Louis explicou, abrindo mais os olhos enquanto Harry se aproximava, pela câmera possível ver os tons diferentes espalhados por sua íris, principalmente perto da pupila. - E esse... Azul. As cores estão meio misturadas.

Styles possivelmente acha que Louis é o humano mais estranho do mundo por ser o único com esse " _problema_ ". Se ele perguntar para qualquer outra pessoa se ela consegue ver a cor de seus olhos, toda essa farsa seria descoberta pois ninguém que não tenha tido _Dazzle_ consegue. E se Harry perguntasse à um de seus amigos? Louis não pode, e não vai, conseguir mentir para sempre.

Mas agora, com as pernas bambas e sentindo o sangue pulsar em seus ouvidos, Louis não iria dizer nada.

\- Essa cor em menor quantidade é... Verde. Isso é verde. - Harry se assegurou, parecendo querer chorar se isso for possível, seus olhos alternando freneticamente entre os olhos de Louis.

\- Me disseram que é um tom de verde e que tem outros vários. - _Mentira, eu posso ver todos os dias que tom é esse graças à você, e ainda acho o seu o mais lindo de todos_.

\- É... - Harry sussurrou, agora seu olhar alternava entre os olhos até os lábios de Louis que passou rapidamente a língua entre eles, sem conseguir pensar em muita coisa. - Lindo.

 _Ele vai acabar me fazendo implorar_...

Desastre mesmo perdido em uma cor nova ainda conseguia manter a postura de marrento, seus ombros continuavam erguidos e o queixo empinado, apesar do peitoral subindo e descendo descompassado.

Louis admira sua tentativa, mas ele mal conseguia ar suficiente se não respirasse pela boca entreaberta, praticamente ofegando.

\- Verde e azul... - Harry murmurou, olhando uma última vez para os olhos de Louis antes de fixar em sua boca.

 _Você e eu_... Tomlinson moveu os lábios, vergonhosamente estremecendo por inteiro quando Styles roçou o nariz em sua barba mal feita, se aproximando um pouco mais e segurando sua cintura.

A teoria de que Harry iria fazê-lo implorar por um beijo pareceu ser real quando o maior se curvou um pouco e beijou suas pálpebras, escorregando o nariz pela lateral do seu até a respiração estar batendo quente e rápida contra os lábios entreabertos de Louis.

Ele juntou seus lábios uma, duas, três vezes em selinhos curtos até Louis suspirar e levar as mãos em sua nuca, pressionando-os por um tempo maior. Harry capturou seu lábio inferior com os dentes, segurando firmemente a cintura de Louis quando sua língua roçou o piercing no lábio sendo sugado.

Foi possível contar os segundos em que o coração de Tomlinson alterou perigosamente o ritmo de suas batidas.

Harry fez isso uma segunda vez, sugando mais ainda o lábio de Louis para dentro de sua boca onde o metal roçava devagar, se não fosse a palma grande e firme em sua cintura o mais velho já teria caído como uma geleia no chão.

Quando Styles se afastou e continuou alternando o olhar entre os lábios e olhos de Louis, ele queria tudo menos distância entre os dois.

Mas como a vida só é generosa no máximo uma vez por dia, Louis permaneceu quieto observando o jogador assentir uma única vez a cabeça em sua direção, meio desconcertado e frustrado ao se afastar.

Desastre parecia estar determinado em foder com sua vida e Tomlinson já tinha certeza disso desde que vira cor espalhando por seus olhos.

**x**

O dia estava extremamente quente para sair correndo pelo campus inteiro, mas Louis precisava encontrar Liam e Charlie.

Esta semana não para de surpreendê-lo cada vez mais, quando Tomlinson achava que não poderia ficar mais _wow_ depois de um beijo do doce e frustrante Desastre, o garoto lhe faz um convite. Ele _precisa_ gritar com alguém.

Charlie foi a primeira a ser encontrada, comendo salgadinhos com o noivo perfeito que nunca engorda. Louis se jogou em cima deles e roubou o saquinho, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Eu- _Oi_.

\- Hey Lou, eu sei que nós somos amigos mas eu vou desconsiderar se você não devolver isso. - Jake O Magro pegou os salgadinhos de volta, mas não sem antes Louis enfiar a mão e arrancar pelo menos metade do saco.

\- Não somos amigos, Jacob. Eu te odeio, na verdade. - Tomlinson revirou os olhos e Jake riu do nome, continuando a comer os salgados.

\- O que houve? Estavam querendo te pegar e jogar na lata de lixo ou algo assim?

\- Charlie, diga para seu homem parar de me tratar como se eu não soubesse me defender. Esse garoto é muito ridículo, vamos fugir enquanto dá tempo. - Louis brincou, tentando novamente pegar o saco porém Jake o afastou com uma mão enorme em seu rosto.

\- Se eu não conhecesse vocês melhor acharia que estão flertando. - Foram as primeiras palavras da inútil, os dois parando a briguinha para lançar um olhar de " _você é louca_?" e Jake literalmente escancarou a boca para jogar o resto dos salgadinhos dentro, o ogro sorrindo vitorioso da expressão enojada de Louis.

\- Harry Styles me chamou para ir à uma "noite da pizza" na casa da fraternidade. - O mais velho jorrou as palavras e Jake Jacob teve seu castigo se engasgando com os salgadinhos, Charlie parecia ter visto um monstro e Louis esperava pacientemente alguma batatinha mastigada voar em seu olho.

\- Sem chances! - Charlotte gritou, chamando atenção de metade da universidade, jogando Louis para fora de seu colo e de Jake. - Sem chances, Tomlinson!

\- Sim, é mentira, eu _super_ estaria mentindo sobre ir comer pizza com um monte de adolescentes cheirando cerveja e perfume feminino. _Super_.

\- Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Jacob, não fale comigo, por favor. Então, aconteceu hoje, exatos trinta e cinco minutos atrás quando Styles quase me flagrava tentando fugir dele.

\- Por que você estava tentando fugir dele? - Charlotte bateu as palmas contra o próprio rosto e olhou desapontada para Louis.

\- Ele estava lá perto daquele monte de brutamontes, usando aquelas roupas perfeitas, parecendo uma... Uma _pessoa_. E eu estou parecendo uma... Uma _coisa_ , usando esses moletons de quem acorda cinco minutos antes das classes começarem e sai correndo de casa sem se olhar no espelho.

\- Mas você faz isso.

\- Jacob eu já não mandei você ficar quieto? Cale-se.

\- Então ele só te parou e chamou?

\- Isso. Com aquele sorrisinho de lado que as pessoas usam quando _sabem_ das coisas, ele _sabe_ que eu tenho pensamentos eróticos reprimidos. Acho que ele vê isso através dos meus olhos se for considerar que a cada uma palavra que sai da boca dele vem uma enxurrada de pensamentos do tipo "me beija com força" e-

\- Louis.

\- Louis.

\- Como vocês são rudes...

\- Você aceitou?

\- Eu disse algo entre " _tudo bem_ " e " _você vai me levar para o seu quarto e me fazer esquecer todos os preconceitos que eu tenho com fraternidades, garotos de fraternidade e suas tecnologias?_ ". - Louis assentiu para si mesmo, fixando o "tudo bem" pois foi o que ele respondera, daqui alguns minutos sua mente vai estar querendo fazê-lo acreditar que fora a segunda opção.

\- Tem um corpo na sua frustração sexual. - Jake tirou sarro, Charlie pôs a mão na boca para reprimir a risada e Louis respirou fundo por não querer concordar.

\- Vocês estão sendo _tão_ úteis que deveriam mudar alguns cursos e se formar em psicologia. Eu com certeza seria pagaria os dois para me ajudar resolver os problemas.

\- Agora você está sendo rude.

\- Agora você está sendo rude. - Louis imitou a voz de Charlie, logo em seguida grunhindo tão alto que novamente atenção fora chamada. - Adeus, vocês são só mais dois inúteis nesse mundo.

Jake ainda ria quando Louis se afastou para correr até sua próxima classe. Ele não iria tirar o atraso dos episódios de Revenge mais tarde, iria se deixar rodear por garotos enormes e suas regatas, a única coisa boa seria reunir Harry Styles e pizza.

Enquanto Professor Christian explicava alguma coisa, Louis lutava para permanecer de olhos abertos e atenção fixada nele, mas estava humanamente impossível com sua mente reproduzindo Harry Styles e a fala lenta, preguiçosa, nada além disso era processado.

" _Pizza. Noite da pizza, Lewis. Seria bem legal se você fosse, prometo que eu faço os garotos se comportarem_."

Louis está _tão_ fodido.

**x**

Liam havia saído com alguém então Tomlinson conseguiu escapar do flat sem dar explicações de meia hora que só o faziam passar vergonha, andando rapidamente até a Kappa Delta Phi. Suas bochechas esquentavam com pensamentos simples, ele já havia desistido de tentar controlar.

Um garoto de cabelo raspado e maxilar anguloso quem abriu a porta, ele estava sem camisa e sinceramente Louis se sentiu uma presa debaixo de seu olhar.

Todos eles eram Desastres ambulantes. _Todos_.

\- Hey, bud. Perdido?

\- Ahn, não? Eu vim-

\- Lou-Lou! Deixe-o entrar Martin! - A voz animada de Niall soou antes de sua pessoa aparecer meio do nada puxando Louis para dentro. - Harry!

\- Hey Nialler, tudo ok? - Tomlinson sorriu, tentando e falhando não olhar para a quantidade absurda de garotos em uma sala só, mesmo que ela fosse do tamanho de seu flat inteiro. - Hey...

Eles, a manada, acenaram alegres de volta para Louis. Niall continuava segurando seu pulso, o sorriso relaxado acalmando os nervos do mais velho.

\- Vai ficar com a gente para a Noite Gloriosa da Pizza? - O garoto indagou, sua regata também era a mesma coisa que estar nu considerando Louis conseguir ver seu peitoral inteiro. - Gente, vai chamar o Harry por favor?

\- Acalma a calcinha, Nialler, cheguei. - Desastre murmurou vindo da grande e espaçosa escada. Louis agradeceu o aperto seguro de Horan lhe firmando ao chão. - Hey, quem estiver sem camisa faça o favor de ir colocar, não é assim que recebemos visitas. Martin, você principalmente.

Louis corou. _De novo_.

Um coro de reclamações tomou conta da sala e pelo menos cinco garotos levantaram para colocar camisas, Harry ainda tinha um sorriso calmo e quase debochado. Ele estava de regata e boné, Louis nem bate mais cabeça com isso e só deixa sua memória fotográfica guardar mais conteúdo.

\- Então, nós somos em muitos e eles não vão te dizer nome por nome, pode chamar todos de irmãos ou sei lá. - Styles riu, vários olhos revirando ao mesmo tempo em sua direção.

\- Seria uma pena ser irmão de uma coisa tão linda. Incesto não faz meu tipo. - Um deles - Louis irá apelidá-lo de Rude 1 - disse enquanto piscava seus grandes olhos azuis.

\- Guarde seus comentários, Chad. - Harry bufou.

\- Chad está carente essa semana. Levou dois foras seguidos, essa pobre alma. - Outro garoto disse, Louis segurou a risada de Rude 1 Chad enquanto o garoto que havia falado gargalhava alto.

\- Hey. - Harry murmurou ao passar por seu lado, balançando a cabeça para que Louis o seguisse.

\- Awe, vocês não vão ajudar terminar as pizzas? - Niall fez um biquinho, Louis quase dava meia volta e o abraçava enquanto sussurrava "está tudo bem, eu faço quinhentas pizzas" só pela forma como Horan conseguia ser extremamente adorável.

\- Não. - Styles respondeu, andando até portas duplas de vidros turvos, era possível ver duas pessoas através deles.

Zayn Malik estava fumando enquanto encarava o jardim da fraternidade, ao seu lado tinha outro garoto que parecia ser o mais novo de todo grupo com o rosto de bebê, um contraste grande com a cerveja firme em suas mãos.

\- Louis, oi! - Malik acenou, desencostando da pequena sacada e apagando seu cigarro em um cinzeiro na mesinha pequena ao lado, Louis espera que todos os restos ali dentro não tivessem sido fumados somente por ele.

\- Hey, bro. - Tomlinson sorriu, negando quando ele ofereceu um cigarro de sua carteira quase vazia.

\- Vão procurar o que fazer, os dois. - Harry disse, sentando em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesinha enquanto o Garoto Bebê ria e se afastava com uma expressão safada encarando Louis. Desta vez ele não corou, somente arqueou as sobrancelhas em um desafio silencioso de fazer o garoto ter a coragem de dizer algo.

\- Eu já estava fazendo algo e vo-

\- Adeus, Zee. Cai fora.

Zayn deu uma risadinha, mas saiu e fechou as portas deixando Louis sozinho com o desastre.

\- Talvez eu quisesse ajudar fazer as pizzas, não sabia que Noite Da Pizza era _tão_ literal assim. - Louis sorriu, sentando na sacada com as costas viradas para o jardim, encarando o rosto mal iluminado de Harry.

\- Os outros dias da semana quem está no time precisa seguir uma dieta e como nós bebemos para caralho, é melhor fazer as pizzas e maneirar no queijo e resto dos ingredientes. Treinador nos odeia _muito_. - Harry explicou, jogando as pernas na mesa enquanto Louis assentia.

\- Você fala como se não fosse capaz de comer um boi e não engordar nem um quilo. - Tomlinson murmurou, mexendo no cadarço de sua calça de moletom enquanto balançava as pernas.

\- Melhor escolha de roupas, você fez. Se tivesse vindo com os jeans de hoje mais cedo, provavelmente alguém já tivesse te sequestrado. - Pelo seu sorrisinho Harry esqueceu de falar " _eu_ teria te sequestrado".

\- Você está querendo dizer que adidas não é sexy? Eu aqui achando estar parecendo um dos filhos do Beckham. - Louis fingiu um suspiro e Harry riu revirando os olhos.

\- Eu não go-

\- Por favor se for falar alguma coisa do Beckham, que não seja como ele é ótimo e incrivelmente gostoso, então cale a boca.

\- Que absurdo, você não sabia que na América nós somos um povo de livre expressão...

\- Harry, se cale.

Styles balançou a cabeça e eles ficaram em silêncio. Louis queria comentar sobre o que acontecera, queria pedir outro ou até provocar Harry classificando seu beijo como "aceitável", mas ele capturou firmemente o lábio entre os dentes para continuar quieto.

\- Vamos à praia no domingo, Niall, Zayn e eu. - Harry disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, seus lábios quase não se moviam e o rosto continuava impassível. - Você quer ir? Liam ficou de te pedir por mim, mas vou parar de fazê-lo um pombo correio e resolver _essas coisas_ sozinho.

\- Awn, você está _tão_ apaixonadinho por mim Henry. - Louis provocou, segurando a risada quando Styles levantou rapidamente da cadeira e se aproximou pronto para socá-lo. - Me diga, Styles, são meus olhos ou os lábios?

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça e se encaixando entre as pernas de Louis que estava mais do que ciente deste momento ser o mais próximo _e_ íntimo que eles já estiveram. Um beijo chega perto, mas não ganha de sentir os quadris do jogador roçando contra suas coxas.

\- Você não pode confundir paixão por tensão sexual e desejo. - Louis pode muito bem trabalhar com esses dois, com mais eficiência até do que teria com sentimentos.

\- Me diga, Styles. São os olhos, os lábios ou a bunda? - Tomlinson provocou novamente, rindo contra a testa de Harry que desceu o rosto até seu pescoço.

\- É essa sua maneira de me tirar do sério só por existir. - Bruto e irresistível Desastre respondeu, lambendo o maxilar de Louis que estremeceu ao sentir a porra do piercing arrastar por sua pele.

Tomlinson segurou na aba do boné, puxando sua cabeça para longe de seu rosto o suficiente para os lábios de Harry não alcançarem sua pele de novo.

\- Como saímos de pessoas que praticamente se odiavam, para pessoas que se aturam e agora você acha que pode lamber meu rosto?

Harry sorriu, subindo uma mão pela parte interna da coxa de Louis até perigosamente perto de sua virilha.

\- Eu vejo como você gostaria de sentir minha língua em muitos outros lugares, você vai mesmo se fazer de difícil? - Ele perguntou tentando disfarçar a impaciência, se aproximando para beijar Louis novamente porém o mais velho puxou seu boné pela segunda vez.

\- Pede.

\- O que?

\- Se você quer me beijar, vai ter que pedir. E com por favor Styles, eu valorizo _muito_ a educação de alguém. - Tomlinson sabe que está sendo o maior filho da puta, mas algo no maxilar travado e olhar afiado de Harry não faziam ele ter a menor vontade de parar.

Harry em resposta deu uma risada sombria, algo quase perigoso enquanto as mãos esbarravam no pênis coberto de Louis e subiam por seu corpo, passando em sua nuca e segurando com força os cabelos no local, puxando sua cabeça para cima.

Ele mordiscou o queixo de Tomlinson, depois passou a língua por seu lábio inferior e o beijou uma única vez, duro e insensível. Era o contraste perfeito com o coração derretendo de Louis, o beijo rude deixando seus ossos verdadeiras geleias e a mão de Harry com boa parte de seus cabelos exercendo o trabalho perfeito de fazer o sangue do mais velho bombear forte em todos os extremos de seu corpo.

Quando Styles se afastou tinha uma expressão fria, queixo travado e lábios vermelhos, mas Louis conseguia ver a excitação e curiosidade em seus olhos, já aprendera bem que a postura de Homem De Gelo não passa de uma farsa.

\- Quem está desesperado pela língua de quem, Harry? - Louis sussurrou, beijando seus lábios devagar e totalmente diferente da brutalidade de segundos atrás.

O jogador não respondeu, fechou os olhos ao sentir Tomlinson encostar os lábios ao seus novamente, o aperto afrouxando e liberando os cabelos do menor com o passar dos selinhos e dedos pressionados nos largos ombros.

\- Harry, as pizzas estão prontas! - Batidas rudes foram depositadas contra as portas e uma voz desconhecida fez Louis soltar o lábio inferior de Styles, sorrindo vitorioso para a expressão rara e desconcertada do maior ao se afastar.


	6. Capítulo 6

Louis estava com os sentimentos cada vez mais confusos, porém continuava parado no mesmo lugar sobre fazer alguma coisa.

Harry e ele precisaram de três semanas depois do primeiro beijo para se tornarem _algo_. Não tem nome, definição, nada, só é _algo_.

As vezes Styles o chama para a fraternidade onde eles passam bastante tempo no quarto ouvindo músicas antigas, vergonhosamente jogando vídeo game por horas e beijando. Beijando _muito_. Apesar de Louis não gostar do barulho constante na casa, nem da forma como os garotos continuam o tratando como um pedaço de carne e nada mais - mesmo que aparentemente tratem todos desse jeito - ele adora conversar com Niall e Zayn, e adora os beijos. Os _beijos_.

Por outras vezes Harry se enfia em seu flat para dormir, acabar com o estoque de sorvete, usar sua conta Netflix, fofocar como duas senhorinhas idosas com Liam e Louis já ficou até quatro horas da manhã pensando em como as coisas haviam escalado de "te odeio/me beija" para ele chegar no flat depois do trabalho e Harry estar cochilando no sofá da sala.

As coisas estavam boas, a situação em geral, Louis não sente necessidade alguma de rotular o que está acontecendo e Harry nunca parece se importar de verdade com nada, mas ainda estava tudo _ótimo_. Eles se beijam quando dá vontade, Styles seca sua geladeira, eles almoçam juntos quase todos os dias da semana, Louis ainda não foi forçado à voltar para nenhuma festa da fraternidade nem jogo de "futebol" e eles têm essa _coisa_ que não é fácil de entender mas é bom.

O único problema nessa situação toda é que não importa quantos beijos, quantas vezes os olhos de Louis mudem para os outros tons de azul, quantos momentos o mais velho tentou ser o mais adorável possível, Harry continua na mesma. _Dazzle_ continua fodendo com sua mente e paciência. Nada em relação à isso mudou.

Louis entra em pânico praticamente todos as noites ao ir dormir.

Liam, Charlie e Jake continuam tentando assegurar que provavelmente se dá ao fato de Harry não querer relacionamento nenhum agora, que _Dazzle_ irá atingi-lo quando for o momento, mas Louis sente estar se sufocando em algo desconhecido quando Harry tem suas bochechas apertadas nas mãos, beijando todo seu rosto e o encarando como se aquilo fosse real. Seja lá o que " _aquilo_ " for.

\- Você está me assustando. - A voz do Desastre soou abafada pelos travesseiros onde ele estava com o rosto enfiado e Louis virou a cadeira para encará-lo, forçando-se tomar controle novamente da situação e seus pensamentos.

\- Por quê?

\- Faz uns cinco minutos que você está encarando a parede, Louis. O que está fazendo? É um ritual? - Ele indagou, a lateral de seu rosto estava totalmente afundada no travesseiro e essa é uma das raras vezes que Louis vê Harry sem um boné ou beanie. É maravilhoso.

\- Estou planejando como te matar e me tornar o presidente dessa fraternidade sem levantar suspeitas. - Tomlinson respondeu, voltando a atenção para seu trabalho mesmo tendo plena certeza de que não seria feito um parágrafo enquanto ele não fosse para casa.

\- Você faz uma cartinha tentando imitar minha letra, nela explica que eu fui tornar o sonho de ser surfista uma realidade e quando eles começarem fazer perguntas você só precisa prometer sair para fazer a feira do mês sempre. Ninguém vai querer saber detalhes.

\- Espera, vou anotar. - Louis fingiu estar rabiscando e Harry riu, levantando da cama em um pulo que ser humano nenhum tem a disposição para fazer igual, se aproximando do mais velho com o sorriso sacana de sempre.

Louis se deixou ser abraçado por trás mesmo com o encosto da cadeira no meio, inclinando a cabeça nos bíceps gigantes de Harry que jogou o cabelo para o lado na intenção de não fazê-lo parar dentro da boca do menor.

Um segundo depois e eles estavam se beijando, os lábios pressionados firmemente um contra o outro, Louis tivera que virar a cabeça de uma maneira desconfortável porém a boca macia e o piercing gelado de Styles contra ele faziam valer à pena.

Quando seu pescoço não aguentava mais, Louis baixou um pouco mais na cadeira e Harry continuou beijando-o de cabeça para baixo, agora sua língua e piercing roçavam o lábio superior do menor e a respiração quente saindo por seu nariz era sentida contra o maxilar de Tomlinson.

Quando eles se afastaram, Harry roçou o nariz contra o seu e voltou se endireitar, sorrindo minimamente.

\- O que está passando nessa pequena cabeça cheia de pensamentos inúteis e expressões que eu nunca usei na vida?

Louis revirou os olhos, tentando reprimir o sorriso e os arrepios quando Styles beijou seu pescoço.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Pode. Mas talvez eu não responda. - Tomlinson não sabe se odeia mais os lábios encostando em sua orelha ou o jeito rude de sempre.

\- Podemos entrar naquele modo quase inexistente que você leva à sério o que eu falo, por favor?

\- Essa foi a pergunta?

\- Harry...

\- Ei Inglaterra, eu levo sim à sério tudo o que você fala. - Harry protestou, indo sentar na ponta da cama depois de morder seu maxilar.

\- Não me chama assim. - Irritante e abusado Desastre... - Mas é sério, Henry, por favor.

\- Quantos favores em um dia só. - Styles revirou os olhos e Louis conseguiu imaginar perfeitamente ele arrancando tufos de cabelo daquela linda e grande cabeça. - Tudo bem, baby, manda.

\- Sério?

\- Eu vou responder.

\- Não vai rir de mim?

\- Você quer coisas demais em um dia só, Salve A Rainha.

Louis revirou os olhos com tanta força que tem certeza que se eles caíssem Harry iria usar como detalhe em algum troféu.

\- Ei, ei, ei, estou brincando! - O maior grunhiu quando Louis virou a cadeira e fingiu voltar a rabiscar. - Vamos lá, Lou, eu vou responder _e_ levar à sério.

\- Você tem ficado com alguém desde que me conheceu? Quer dizer... Desde que nós... Você sabe. - Foi em um jato de palavras, mas ou elas saíam em modo acelerado ou não saíam de modo algum.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas naquela famosa expressão levemente frustrada, quase com raiva. Louis já percebeu que enquanto algumas pessoas se sentem confusas, Styles transforma a confusão em frustração e consequentemente raiva, uma combinação nem sempre muito boa apesar dele ficar lindo.

\- De onde você tirou isso?

\- Você prometeu que ia responder.

\- Tá, mas para quê você quer saber isso? - O impaciente indagou, seu tom definitivamente bravo. Louis não sente um pingo de arrependimento por ter perguntado, isso estava sufocando ele aos poucos.

\- Responde a droga da pergunta! Eu não sei o motivo de estar fazendo isso, só é uma curiosidade minha. - Tomlinson mentiu, o pensamento de Harry beijando ou provavelmente transando com outra pessoa nas inúmeras festas fazia seu estômago embrulhar desconfortavelmente.

\- Está me perguntando isso e não sabe o porquê?

\- Estou.

\- Nós somos algo exclusivo para você? - Harry respondeu a pergunta com outra e Louis deu uma risada sem humor algum, virando a cadeira e começando guardar suas coisas da forma mais discreta possível. - Louis, o que você acha que nós somos?

\- As vezes eu acho que podemos ser amigos, só que você me beija como se o mundo fosse acabar em duas horas e isso é... _Impossível_. Harry isso é impossível.

Em um movimento brusco Styles virou sua cadeira, Louis sequer tinha percebido ele ter levantado da cama. Seu corpo inclinou e ele estava levemente vermelho, a frustração brilhando nos orbes verdes.

\- É agora que você me beija para evitar responder. Agarra meu cabelo, passa a droga do piercing contra minha língua, faz qualquer coisa menos responder uma questão simples. Na verdade nem precisa mais, você já respondeu.

\- Em momento algum durante essas semanas eu concordei ter algum tipo de relacionamento, não sei de que merda você está falando ou onde quer chegar.

\- Como consegue me beijar e olhar nos meus olhos parecendo ser a única coisa que você enxerga e depois foder outra pessoa?

\- Você vive falando para eu tirar a cabeça de dentro da bunda, mas quem é o convencido aqui? - Doce e inalcançável Desastre com seus lindos lábios e grandes problemas.

\- Harry você quer mesmo me convencer de que isso não é nada? - Louis gesticulou entre os dois, querendo tocar nos olhos de Styles e na forma como eles continuam encarando os azuis de um jeito que ninguém mais faz, nem Charlie ou Jake com seu mundo totalmente colorido, nem Liam com o seu preto e branco.

\- Para de falar como se nós fôssemos algo, Louis. Eu nunca te prometi nada disso.

\- Não estou querendo impôr nada, só quero saber seus motivos Styles. Se eu não passo de um "amigo" então por que não paramos de sugar a língua um do outro como se a vida dependesse disso?

\- É isso que você quer? Parar?

\- Eu não disse isso! - Louis começou ficar mais frustrado, empurrando o corpo pesado para longe e levantando da cadeira.

\- Me diz onde você quer chegar com essa conversa!

Louis parou de falar, não sabendo o que responder e ainda não se arrependendo por ter perguntado. Ele quer _muito_ saber se _Dazzle_ não ter atingido Harry ainda se dá o fato dele estar com outras pessoas e Louis só ser mais uma entre todas elas.

\- Eu...

\- Isso, _você_. O que você _quer_? - Harry separou todas as palavras e parecia prestes socar a parede. - Um relacionamento?

\- Não, Harry, eu não quero isso. - Louis murmurou sentindo as bochechas quentes e as pernas trêmulas.

\- Então você quer estar no direito de sentir ciúmes de algo que não é seu?

Segurando os olhos para não revirarem novamente, Tomlinson se virou para mesa e começou arrumar suas coisas com um pouco mais de pressa, sentindo o olhar de Harry fazer buracos em suas costas.

\- Eu... Vou terminar o trabalho em casa, talvez Liam possa me ajuda. Esquece isso, yeh? Esquece, finge que eu nunca perguntei. - Ele murmurou indo até a porta e Harry ainda dera dois passos para tentar segurar seu braço, mas desistiu e endireitou o corpo novamente. - Te vejo depois.

\- Não esquece de fechar a porta. - Foi o que a desgraça disse, Louis fazendo questão de agarrar firmemente a maçaneta e usar seu corpo inteiro para puxar a porta que quase quebrou, o barulho ecoando pelo andar inteiro.

Quando ele passou na sala onde alguns dos garotos jogavam video-game, nenhum tivera coragem de lhe soltar piadinhas como em todas as outras vezes.

**x**

Obviamente Louis usou Liam como diário. Lindo e paciente pombo correio/borboleta sociável/diário.

Eles estavam indo em direção ao Striker, Payne deixa o amigo quase todo fim de tarde no trabalho antes de desaparecer para continuar sendo sociável por aí. Louis estava tentando tanto não começar a gritar que seus punhos estavam fechados dentro dos bolsos.

\- E ele só ficou falando como se eu fosse o maior idiota do mundo! - Tomlinson choramingou, sentindo frustração encher seus olhos de lágrimas. - Eu me senti daquele jeito.

\- Mas você sabe qual motivo de ter começado tudo isso? De verdade, eu sei que você não quis falar para ele, mas e para mim? Consegue?

\- Eu queria saber se ele não está... Sei lá, gostando de outra pessoa _ou pessoas_ e se isso não é um dos motivos de não estar dando certo entre nós.

\- Você acha que é?

\- Sim. Já foram horas e olheiras pensando nisso, a única coisa que minha mente vem é com esse motivo.

\- Mas Tommo, vocês estão quase o tempo todo juntos, isso não faz sentido.

\- E se for alguém das classes dele, Liam? E se essa pessoa for em todas as festas e jogos que eu não vou? Ou esta _s_ pessoa _s_ , não vamos esquecer da possibilidade de ser duas. Ou _dez_.

\- Eu vou aos jogos e também para as festas, não vejo ninguém em especial rodeando ele.

\- Vai querer me dizer que em alguma parte da festa você e sua mente bêbada não veem um Harry Styles igualmente bêbado beijando alguém?

Liam se calou, não sabendo o que responder e nem querendo magoar Louis. Eles chegaram ao boliche ainda em silêncio, mãos ainda apertadas em punhos e o desejo de jogar as bolas mais pesadas nos pés de Harry Styles totalmente aceso.

\- Você vai ficar bem? Eu posso ficar com você. - Liam ofereceu, mas Tomlinson sorriu e inclinou para abraçá-lo antes de se afastar.

\- Te vejo mais tarde, Lima.

Payne riu antes de se afastar e Louis pensou seriamente em se jogar no chão e chorar alto, mas com forças tiradas de seus quase restos mortais ele se forçou entrar no local e vestir o uniforme.

Infelizmente não era um dia de muita movimentação, o que deixou tempo o suficiente para Louis pensar em Harry Styles e todas as complicações que esse nome trás. Algumas pessoas tinham que pigarrear ou dar um risadinha para que ele acordasse de seu transe pensando nas últimas semanas.

Tomlinson gosta quando Harry ri. Ri de verdade, não as risadas maldosas, safadas ou sorrisos desafiadores, mas aquele momento onde ele parece achar algo genuinamente engraçado. Quando Louis é o motivo, sua vida parece ganhar mais cores.

Eles estavam estudando no flat alguns dias atrás, Louis sentado no tapete usando a mesinha de centro e Harry no sofá com seu notebook. Ele estava tão distraído nas dezenas de anotações que se surpreendeu ao levantar o olhar e encontrar Styles o encarando.

Louis não havia dito nada, sorriu de lado e voltou fazer seus post-it, mas Harry continuou observando. Isso é uma das sensações mais frustrantes do mundo, não saber se é o suficiente ao mesmo tempo que tudo em volta grita ele não ser. Se Louis fosse o suficiente, Styles não sentiria necessidade ou sequer vontade de ficar com outra pessoa.

Sem contar que _Dazzle_ ainda precisa ser enfiado nessa história toda. Louis continua achando que essa droga errou de pessoas, que algo certamente saiu do planejado.

\- Lou-Lou! - A voz de Niall interrompeu seus pensamentos e Louis sorriu, já indo buscar o par de sapatos para o garoto.

Desde que Louis convidara Horan para vir ao Striker pela primeira vez, é comum sua presença nem que seja só para beber e comer batatinhas. Tomlinson gosta de assisti-lo socializando por aí, acha adorável a forma como nada chateia Niall e ele parece estar sempre em uma espécie de bolha da paz.

\- Hey Nialler, tudo ok?

\- Trouxe George para conhecer o Strike! Acho que ele adorou. - Niall disse animado, acenando para um garoto que tirava fotos das pistas e tinha um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto.

\- Qual tamanho do sapato dele?

\- O mesmo do meu. - Niall respondeu, esperando Louis pegar outro sapato. - Hey, quer sair com a gente mais tarde? Vamos ver o pessoal apostar na Albert.

\- Corrida?

\- Yup. Aparentemente alguém do grupo conseguiu quebrar o bloqueio policial então ninguém vai acabar com a brincadeira. Liam também vai.

\- Parece legal. - Louis sorriu, assistindo George se aproximar com uma expressão tranquila e extremamente parecida com a de Niall.

\- Hey!

\- Gee este é o Louis. - Horan apresentou tão alegre e livre que por uns segundos o mais velho se permitiu não pensar em Harry e toda a situação o envolvendo.

\- Legal de te conhecer. - Louis disse sorrindo, tendo a mesma vontade que ele tem com Niall de apertar as bochechas de George.

\- Niall sempre fala de você, cara. Vai para a Albert hoje com a gente?

\- Talvez? - Louis ofereceu, a resposta apesar de curta e duvidosa satisfez ambos que sorriram e se afastaram. - Divirtam-se!

Ao mesmo tempo que Tomlinson trabalhava ele observava Niall e seu possível novo namorado, assistindo os dois batendo as palmas juntas quando George fazia algum strike e dando selinhos tímidos debaixo das luzes coloridas no teto do local. Louis sorriu para si mesmo, sempre achou Striker um lugar bonito até quando as luzes piscavam em branco e nada mais.

Quando seu turno acabou e todas as pistas estavam quase vazias, Niall e George continuaram no restaurante ali ao lado dividindo batatinhas e sorrisos confidentes. Horan acenou em sua direção e gritou que via Louis mais tarde ao vê-lo passar, as bochechas coradas e lábios brilhantes deixavam até o mais velho meio deslumbrado então é explicável a forma como George o olhava como se estivesse vendo um anjo.

Talvez estivesse.

Antes de chegar em seu flat Louis já reconheceu a sombra sentada nos poucos degraus na frente, Harry e seus largos ombros eram inconfundíveis, doce e problemático Desastre...

Ao ver Tomlinson se aproximando ele levantou rapidamente, passando as mãos na parte detrás da calça e arrumando o boné já impecável, era impossível ver sua expressão de onde Louis parou combinando com a pouca iluminação.

\- Hey.

\- O que você quer? - Tomlinson perguntou rudemente, as palavras frias de Harry eram altas em um loop contínuo na sua mente.

\- Eu vim... Eu vim conversar, Louis. - Desastre respondeu, sua voz grossa e sem emoção alguma, nada longe do usual.

\- Seria uma droga se eu não quisesse te ouvir, não é? - O mais velho sorriu sem humor, cruzando os braços e olhando para os dois lados tentando distração.

\- Olha, errei hoje mais cedo em não te deixar explicar, se eu pedir desculpas você aceita conversar comigo? Aceita me ouvir? - Nem supostamente errado ele abandona o tom raivoso.

\- Você pode tentar, Styles.

\- Me desculpa. Por ter agido daquela forma, sério. - O jogador disse, decidido e não esperando Louis responder antes de continuar. - Essas últimas semanas têm sido algo ótimo entre nós dois, mas você não tem sido o único. Eu quero ser verdadeiro, ok? Nas festas sempre tem alguém para beijar ou... _Ou_. E eu não faço isso necessariamente para te irritar, ou o que seja, só não sabia que você queria exclusividade.

\- Eu não quero. Aquela pergunta foi somente para calar uma coisa atormentando minha mente, você pode transar com o campus inteiro Harry. Vai feliz.

\- Louis, para com isso.

\- Com isso o quê?

\- Você perguntou se eu iria fingir que não existe algo entre nós dois, eu não estou, então não age como se fosse "foda-se".

\- Você está agindo como se fosse "foda-se" - Louis fez aspas com seus dedos, o tom dando entender que ele está preparado para a guerra. - Então para que merdas eu teria que me importar enquanto para você tanto faz?

\- É impossível conversar com você, que merda!

\- Eu não quero um relacionamento! Eu sei que você nem sabe o significado nessa palavra, então esquece isso e vai continuar sendo a 8ª maravilha do mundo! Eu mandei você esquecer!

\- Eu sei o que relacionamento significa, esse é o motivo de não querer um.

\- Sério? Ah que legal, interessante, super maneiro, você é _wow_... Foda-se! Agora me deixa entrar, tomar um banho e fingir que hoje não existiu, por favor?

\- Se é tão foda-se para você, Louis, então por que está fazendo tanta questão?

\- Eu não estou. - Louis respondeu, abrindo suas palmas para deixar o sangue voltar correr em seus dedos. - Você me quer por perto, Styles?

\- Quero, você sabe que sim. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas como se Tomlinson estivesse falando o maior absurdo da história dos absurdos.

\- Então não me beije, não me toque, não olhe para mim como se você estivesse querendo arrancar um pedaço. - Se Harry Styles não havia tido _Dazzle_ mesmo depois de beijá-lo por semanas então esse claramente não é o problema e nem muito menos a solução. - Se você quer uma _amizade_ , vai ter uma porra de uma amizade.

Harry tirou o boné, bagunçou seus cachos e puxou alguns fios com força antes de colocar de volta e olhar para Louis.

\- Você é impossível.

\- Vai procurar o que fazer agora e me deixa em paz, eu preciso tomar banho.

\- Achei que-

\- Harold! Lewis! - Liam saiu do prédio com seus jeans apertados e regata, o sorriso do tamanho da tensão pesando entre os dois, alheio a qualquer coisa. - Prontos para a Albert?

\- Você vai? - Styles indagou fixando os orbes momentaneamente escuros no rosto vermelho e frustrado de Louis.

\- Ainda-

\- Claro que vai, vamos todos. - Liam disse alegre, puxando o celular do bolso e se distraindo o suficiente para Harry encarar Louis como se quisesse arrancar sua cabeça.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho antes, encontro vocês lá. - O mais velho resmungou, se afastando dos dois ao ouvir Liam murmurar em consentimento.

Louis ainda tinha as mãos apertadas em punhos quando abriu a porta, pensando em quantos anos de cadeia ele pegaria por fechá-la no pescoço de Harry que viera atrás, calado e ainda com raiva.

Sem dar uma palavra Tomlinson foi para seu quarto, batendo as duas portas até o banheiro e decidido em tomar o banho mais longo da história.

E Harry ainda estava esperando. Uma hora e meia depois.

\- Podemos chegar na parte onde um perdoa o outro e essa briga louca sem pé e nem cabeça acaba? Por favor? Eu sei que provoco e faço raiva, mas uma coisa é você com raivinha passageira e outra bem diferente é passar uma hora e meia se arrumando sabendo que eu estou aqui fora esperando como um grande otario.

Louis respirou fundo, sentindo aquela vontade diária de chorar e gritar onde é que ele e _Dazzle_ haviam errado.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo.

Harry sorriu minimamente, abrindo os braços e esperando Louis terminar a batalha interna antes de se aproximar. Foi um abraço breve, apertado e extremamente frustrante, principalmente quando eles tiveram que lembrar de não se beijar ao afastar.

\- Vamos lá, Inglaterra, ver todos aqueles garotos riquinhos queimarem pneu.

**x**

Alex, pelo menos todos acham que esse é seu nome, estava há longos vinte minutos falando sobre os aros de seu "bebê", a única coisa fazendo Louis ainda estar ali ouvindo é o fato do homem estar dividindo as cervejas de seu cooler e a voz de M.I.A. abafar qualquer outra coisa.

Harry estava sentado na parte detrás de uma caminhonete onde duas garotas dançavam animadas em cima, bebendo e sorrindo para o que os garotos ao seu redor falavam. Niall, Zayn, George e Martin estavam no grupo.

Ao lado de Louis estavam Liam e dois garotos de Santa Mônica entendendo tudo o que Alex falava sobre os aros. Haviam tido inúmeras corridas e agora todos pareciam mais preocupados em beber, talvez quando não estivessem mais enxergando os próprios dedões eles fossem voltar a dirigir.

Foi um sinal dos céus, Tomlinson tem certeza que sim, quando Harry veio até seu lado e puxou levemente seu cotovelo bem na hora que ele iria gritar "foda-se seus aros e sua Ferrari".

\- Vem comigo, Inglaterra. - Ele murmurou, suas Timberlands pretas estavam marrons de tanto barro nos cantos da pista, sujando até o All Star de Louis ao encostar.

\- Onde estamos indo?

\- Apostar, óbvio. - Ele respondeu com o ego atingindo o topo do mundo, um arrepio descendo gostoso pelas costas de Louis.

\- Quem deixou você dirigir?

\- Marshall e seu grande coração. - Styles respondeu, dando uma risada divertida ao se aproximar do carro que havia ganhado a última corrida. Sua aparência é retrô, mas a velocidade impressionante.

\- Você já comeu ele, claramente. - Louis expôs o óbvio e Harry gargalhou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Nope, mas por dirigir esse bebê não tem nada que eu não faça. - Desastre precisa urgente ganhar um apelido novo. - Quer fazer uma?

\- Aposta? Nah, eu ainda não sei dirigir do lado errado então você teria que virar escravo do tal Marshall para pagar quaisquer danos ao "bebê".

\- Boa parte do mundo dirige do "lado errado" então nós somos o lado certo, sem argumentações.

\- Hey, bro! - Um garoto loiro que não poderia ser mais velho que Louis acenou quando eles se aproximaram mais, boa parte dos irmãos de Harry estavam encostados em seu carro ou em volta, bebendo e dançando.

\- Henrique, esse é Louis. Louis, Henrique. - Styles apresentou, seu sorriso nunca estivera tão grande quando Marshall entregou as chaves do carro.

\- Não deixe ele bater meu caçula, Louis! - Henrique disse alto ainda sorrindo e Tomlinson assentiu, retribuindo o gesto.

Outra corrida então todos se aglomeraram depois da linha de partida, a música baixando um pouco mais e outro carro se aproximando com Zayn e Martin dentro, o modelo igualmente bonito até se tirar os dois gatos de dentro.

\- Harry?

\- Hum?

\- O que você apostou? - Louis indagou enquanto ainda dava tempo, rindo ao que Zayn parou bem do seu lado e esticou o dedo do meio para os dois.

\- Segredo. - Styles respondeu, fazendo o gesto de passar um zíper na boca. - O que você quer apostar comigo? Acha que nós ganhamos?

\- Com certeza.

\- Ah, vamos lá Salve A Rainha, obrigado pela fé mas uma aposta não mata ninguém. O que eu ganho se nós chegarmos primeiro?

\- O que você quer? - Louis perguntou apressado, assistindo uma garota linda passar entre os dois carros.

\- Você ir em um jogo e depois ficar até a festa acabar. - Harry respondeu igualmente rápido, seu sorriso parecia não ser capaz de ser destruído nunca.

\- Feito. O que eu ganho se você perder? - Tomlinson riu, observando os braços gigantes de seu doce e rude Desastre totalmente expostos em sua regata, algumas tatuagens aparecendo e as mãos firmemente segurando o volante.

\- Eu deixo você decidir. O que você quiser... - Harry disse, a contagem sendo feita e sua covinha tão profunda quanto a excitação de Louis. - Prometo.

\- Feito. - O mais velho concordou, a garota balançando a bandeirinha animada e Harry olhando por segundos para ele com aquele sorriso lindo. - Vamos lá, Styles, me faça assistir mais um jogo e permanecer em uma de suas festas idiotas.

Quando a garota estava prestes à baixar a bandeira, Harry já estava gargalhando e Louis tentando olhar para a estrada e não seus braços, suas coxas, seus ombros...

Era quase possível ouvir a risada de Tomlinson através do ronco de motores e pneus cantando no asfalto. Ele esquecera da briga, esquecera de que enquanto Harry Styles é um arco-íris pessoal, Louis ainda só é azul, esquecera dessas semanas de lábios pressionados e línguas entrelaçadas, mas fora impossível não gravar a risada e grito que o jogador dera ao chegar em primeiro, o coração de Louis ainda batendo na velocidade que o carro atingira um minuto atrás.

Como dois dias atrás, ou duas semanas, Louis ainda não sabia o que fazer. Mas não queria parar nunca.

**x**


	7. Capítulo 7

Na segunda-feira Louis só tivera classes até as duas da tarde e seu colega de trabalho, Billie, pediu para ficar com seu turno no Striker porque está economizando dinheiro para as férias.

Sem nada para fazer e querendo Harry Styles bem longe de sua mente Louis resolveu assistir séries e tomar algumas cervejas até sete da noite quando Charlie viera lhe buscar para uma social na casa de amigos.

Fora uma noite agradável, mais ainda quando Tomlinson pensava que poderia ser mais uma segunda choramingando e babando pelo suposto amor de sua vida.

Carly tinha uma voz linda e tocava violão muito bem, enquanto todos conversavam baixo em volta da casa Louis ficou sentado no sofá com seu vinho na mão assistindo a mulher e seu grande talento.

Quando Jake começou bocejar demais, Charlie perguntou se Louis iria querer companhia para voltar até o flat e ele recusou, não querendo ir embora ainda. Ela deu um breve beijo em sua bochecha antes de ir embora, o noivo cambaleando logo atrás.

\- Então, Tommo, diga o que está fazendo você querer chorar ouvindo Cher. - Olivia, namorada de Carly e uma das primeiras amigas que Louis fizera ao entrar na universidade, perguntou ao sentar do seu lado e encher sua taça novamente.

\- Saudades de casa? - Ele ofereceu, sorrindo quando Olivia revirou os olhos.

\- Boa tentativa.

\- Frustração sexual então?

\- Acho que não é possível encarar alguma coisa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e isso ser somente frustração sexual, pare de mentir para uma futura psicóloga querido.

\- Amor não correspondido. - Louis suspirou, tomando um grande gole do vinho barato e suave demais. - Aquele velho amor de sempre...

\- Oh, eu vejo... Então estamos falando de você apaixonado por alguém que...

\- Que não quer relacionamentos.

\- Os piores. - Carly se juntou a conversa, colocando o violão de lado e se movendo até estar ao lado da namorada. - Quer nos dizer quem é?

\- Não acho uma boa ideia, meninas. - Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, não querendo espalhar sua história ainda mal feita com Harry.

\- Você já tentou falar com essa pessoa sobre seus sentimentos? - Olivia indagou, oferecendo sua taça para Carly enquanto Louis cogitava se afogar no conteúdo da sua.

\- Não exatamente, mas eu sequer cogitei nós virarmos algo mais... Exclusivo, e ele faltou me jogar pela janela. - Tomlinson murmurou, continuando quando as duas assentiram e lhe lançaram olhares encorajadores. - Acho que... Nós temos essa _coisa_ , um entendimento e encaixe mesmo que ele seja totalmente o meu oposto e isso me faz ter esperanças de que pode acontecer algo.

\- Mas ele não quer?

\- Nope. Ao mesmo tempo que ele me faz sentir como o único, ainda fica com outras pessoas e odeia até o pensamento sobre entrar em um relacionamento. E isso me magoa... Sei lá, é como se eu tivesse esperado mais de mim mesmo e agora _me_ decepcionei.

\- Você já perguntou os motivos dele? Para ele não gostar de relacionamentos, eu quero dizer.

\- Nah, ele só deve gostar dessa vida safada.

\- Você deveria perguntar, se houver um motivo tentar entendê-lo e trabalhar nisso, nessa aversão dele. - Olivia disse, sorrindo ao ver a expressão desesperada de Louis. Ele viera esquecer, não conversar sobre isso. - Vamos beber?

\- Por Deus, _sim_. - O inglês quase gemeu, sorrindo de volta quando Carly pegou a garrafa e encheu todas as taças de novo.

**x**

Estava tarde. Extremamente tarde. E Louis extremamente bêbado.

Ele ainda conseguia ouvir as risadas sem motivo de Michael, todas as piadas sem graça contadas por Carly e a voz do dono do bar mandando todos eles irem embora enquanto se concentrava em dar um passo de cada vez para subir as escadas do prédio.

A noite fora um sucesso.

Louis esquecera da sensação dos dedos de Harry segurando seu rosto, do piercing roçando por seu pescoço, lábios sugando os seus, de como Dazzle provavelmente errara mesmo que fosse pela primeira vez, esquecera de como é frustrante não saber classificar como bom ou ruim fato de Harry parecer sempre apaixonado por seus olhos independente de atos e ações estúpidas.

Louis _esquecera_.

Pena que seu bipolar e irresistível Desastre não o permite esquecer mais ainda, pois assim que Tomlinson conseguiu abrir a porta do flat e cambalear para dentro lá estava ele.

Apesar de estar tudo rodando como se Louis estivesse acompanhando o movimento da terra, ainda foi possível ver o alívio espalhando pelo rosto de Styles, seu celular sendo tão apertado que as veias da mão ficaram todas salientes, parado no meio da sala com a postura parecendo pronto para atacar.

\- Liam avise Charlie que ele chegou, ele está aqui. - Sua voz baixa percorreu o corpo de Louis juntamente com um arrepio, fazendo-o ter que se apoiar na parede para não cair. - Onde você estava?!

\- Henry, não gri-grite.

\- Louis. Onde você estava? - Harry repetiu cada palavra com o tom extremamente raivoso apesar da expressão ainda estar aliviada. - São quatro horas da manhã e Charlie disse que deixou você na casa de sei lá quem meia noite! Onde você estava?!

\- O quê?

\- Liam está rodando esse campus como um louco procurando por você e Charlie arrancando os cabelos fora, seu irresponsável!

\- Eu. Por quê?! Eu n-não sou uma criança!

\- Então pare de agir como uma!

\- O que?!

\- Tudo o que você faz é querer mostrar como é maduro e superior o tempo todo, mas não passa de uma criança também! Se eu sou o adolescente rebelde e idiota, você não vai muito longe do que isso com seus incríveis três anos de diferença! É um inconsequente!

\- Seu idiota!

\- Idiota é você! Não é porque Liam não é sua mãe que você não deve satisfação à ele. Ao menos para ele!

\- Vai à merda, H-Harry! Vocês, vocês todos! Eu... Não aguento mais essa... Você... Você está me sufocando!

\- Isso não te dá direito algum de sumir sem sequer uma mensagem para os seus amigos, "Hey eu estou indo ali encher a cara e voltar para casa quando os bares pararem de vender álcool". Você é um egoísta!

\- E você um... Um idiota! Seu, seu... _Bruto_! Eu te odeio! - Louis gritou infantilmente, sentindo vontade de continuar xingando sem motivo ou filtro algum até que Harry viesse arrancar um pedaço de sua boca.

Styles parou de falar, ambos ofegando um pouco e a adrenalina dissipando enquanto o silêncio tomava conta de onde segundos atrás ecoavam mentiras.

\- Onde você estava? - Harry tentou novamente, sem gritar desta vez porém a voz no mesmo tom raivoso e exigente.

\- _Rockin_ '.

\- Com quem, Louis?

\- Michael. Olivia e... Carly e... Outras pessoas... Várias.

\- Quem é Michael?

\- Ahn? - Louis fechou os olhos com certa força, soluçando baixinho e a mão quase escorregando da parede.

\- Michael. Quem é Michael? Quem são essas pessoas?

\- Meu amigo... Amigos. - O menor tentou responder e tirar seus sapatos, desequilibrando e escorregando no chão enquanto Harry vinha apressado segurar seu corpo.

Ele não sabe onde foi parar, braços fortes em suas coxas e costas, o pescoço sempre cheiroso de Styles roçando contra o seu nariz e pálpebras ainda fortemente fechadas.

\- Por que você bebeu tanto? Está querendo se meter em encrenca, Louis? Você poderia ter escorregado na rua ou sei lá o quê, pelo amor de Deus. - Harry disse e de repente seu corpo estava afundando em algo macio e familiar, os olhos abrindo devagar.

\- Eu- Antes de continuar outro soluço o interrompeu e os ombros largos de Styles se afastaram, indo para longe até Louis não conseguir acompanhar.

\- Vou buscar água, fique... Imóvel. Estátua, Louis. - O maior falou sério, mas Tomlinson caiu em uma onda de risadinhas enquanto assistia o teto rodar.

\- Estátua... Es... Tá... Tua. Estátua. - Louis murmurou, fechando os olhos e ouvindo vagamente a voz de Liam ecoar pelo flat seguida pelo tom raivoso de seu lindo e estrondoso Desastre.

Quando Harry voltou e o ajudou beber água, Louis continuava cercado por pensamentos nublados e incoerentes. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de tentar ajudar ou entender a situação enquanto Liam o ajudava escovar os dentes e tirar os jeans apertados, ambos em silêncio enquanto a voz de Harry soava distante demais para ser entendida.

Um beijo em sua testa foi depositado depois de Payne escorregar uma calça de moletom por suas pernas e uma camiseta velha por sua cabeça. Segundos depois e a luz ainda era forte apesar de seus olhos estarem fechados então Louis suspirou, tentando uma única vez.

\- Hazz?

Harry demorou quase um minuto, mas eventualmente desistiu e deu um grande suspiro.

\- Louis.

\- Você vai ficar aqui? Só hoje?

Suas pálpebras pesadas só abriram quando a luz foi apagada, fechando preguiçosamente logo em seguida e o corpo balançando ao sentir algo afundar a cama bem do seu lado.

\- Vai dormir. - Styles ordenou e Louis seguiu a voz, entrelaçando suas pernas de uma forma não tão rara pois quando eles estão no quarto de Harry é comum acabarem assim para assistir algum filme ou falar mal da vida dos outros.

\- Michael me beijou hoje. - Louis murmurou para o silêncio, querendo ainda ser capaz de sentir os macios e diferentes lábios de Michael contra os seus mesmo que a mente gritasse HARRY de volta.

Styles enrijeceu tanto ao seu lado que Louis quase se afastou, ouvindo a respiração do maior acelerar entre eles.

\- Você beijou ele de volta?

\- Nã- Sim. Nós... Nós costumávamos ficar algum... Algum tempo. Algum tempo atrás.

\- Michael é seu ex? - O jogador expôs os fatos e Louis deu uma risada baixinha, assentindo.

\- Yup.

\- Para quê você ficou com seu ex?

\- Ele beija bem, Henry. E eu estava... Precisando. - Louis respondeu sincero, quase sentindo nos extremos de seu corpo a necessidade de esquecer os lábios do jogador contra os seus.

Para isso Harry não argumentou, deu um longo e arrastado suspiro antes de voltar para o silêncio.

\- Posso- Posso perguntar uma coisa, Henry?

\- Eu talvez não responda.

\- Qual seu... Seu problema com relacionamentos? - Louis soluçou de novo, sentindo Harry adentrar a mão em sua camiseta e abrir a palma em suas costas para aproximá-lo mais.

\- Você quer vomitar?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Não faz em mim, por favor, eu te ajudo à virar é só tentar me avisar, yeh?

\- Tudo bem...

Louis sentia perfeitamente um dedão fazendo círculos em sua cintura, em sincronia com sua mente ainda rodando. Ele quase conseguia ainda ouvir a risada de Michael ecoando por sua cabeça quando tudo foi interrompido.

\- Eu não acreditava no amor. É isso. - Styles respondeu depois de alguns minutos, havia se passado tanto tempo na mente de Louis que ele quase não entendia, o inconsciente lhe puxando cada vez mais. - Nunca fui interessado nesse sentimento.

\- Por quê? - Louis sussurrou, de repente se sentindo minúsculo.

\- Ahn... Alguns anos atrás minha mãe se divorciou, mas antes disso ela e meu pai viviam em um estado constante de guerra e... E eu sempre estava ali no meio. Sempre. Minha irmã era a única pessoa confiável, Gemma sempre foi meio que um porto seguro para mim e... Yeah.

Louis permaneceu calado para não atrapalhar, imóvel, com medo até de respirar e acabar com o momento.

\- Eles falavam sobre amor o tempo todo na frente dos outros, vizinhos e familiares, mas quando estávamos só nós eram brigas o tempo todo.

\- Você achava que aquilo era amor? - Louis indagou devagar e abafado, momentaneamente tímido.

\- Amor era o que Gemma tinha por mim. Enquanto nosso pai usava toda força dos pulmões para gritar com minha mãe, gritar que não deveria ter insistido em um relacionamento que eles sabiam que não daria certo, Gemma tapava meus ouvidos e me deixava dormir do seu lado. Os presentes que ela me dava mesmo se custasse seu salário de babá inteiro, os passeios de bicicleta...

Harry o puxou um pouco mais para perto e de repente Louis estava prensado contra seu pescoço, respirando fundo enquanto o jogador escolhia suas palavras.

\- Amor era aquilo. Até Gemma ter _Dazzle_ com um vizinho que havia se mudado recentemente e ir embora de casa com ele sem deixar sequer um bilhete. Sem sequer conversar comigo, me avisar.

Louis sabe que Harry sentiu sua respiração engatar enquanto os olhos enchiam de lágrimas, ele já costuma ser um bêbado sentimental sem sequer precisar de ajuda.

\- Minha mãe nunca enxergou colorido até hoje e tem um ressentimento extremo por meu pai ter conseguido achar o Dazzle dele, eles se separaram e Gemma não podia ser forçada voltar para casa por já ser maior de idade, eu vivia vendo fotos dela com o marido no facebook sendo felizes, eles nunca respondiam nenhuma mensagem minha apesar de visualizar todas.

\- H-Harry... Eu sinto. Eu sinto muito.

\- Meus exemplos de amor na vida não são os melhores então para quê eu iria acreditar e querer que Dazzle me atingisse? - Ele pareceu finalizar e Louis sentia suas mãos trêmulas assim como os lábios, apertando-os devagar contra o pescoço de Harry uma única vez.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto enquanto o coração de Louis parecia alto demais batendo entre os dois.

\- H, você disse que não acreditava no amor. - Ele lembrou, se distraindo com os pés de Styles roçando contra os seus. - Por que mudou de ideia, você acredita agora?

Louis adormeceu e Harry ainda não havia respondido.

**x**

A manhã seguinte foi usada somente para viagens apressadas até o banheiro e Harry passando as mãos nas costas de Louis enquanto ele vomitava seus órgãos.

Liam não podia faltar suas classes e o jogador aceitou, supreendentemente, passar o dia cuidando de um Louis Tomlinson acabado, mente afogada em ressaca e promessas vazias de que nunca mais iria beber.

Quando Harry terminara de forçá-lo tomar um livro de água, Louis mal conseguia andar direito, quase sentindo o líquido balançar em seu estômago e uma forte tontura.

\- Acho que precisamos te levar em uma farmácia e pedir um remédio. Vem. - Styles havia murmurado antes de ajudá-lo vestir roupas apresentáveis e subir Louis em suas costas, agarrando firmemente suas coxas enquanto descia as escadas do flat.

Deveria ser uma cena cômica, Harry Styles andando pelo campus apressado carregando o peso morto de Louis ainda usando moletom e com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço, não fazendo quase esforço algum enquanto Tomlinson agradecia aos céus pelo corpo do maior não estar cheirando a perfume nenhum, caso contrário ele talvez vomitasse novamente.

O farmacêutico escolheu alguns remédios para ajudar com as tonturas e vontade de morrer, depois indicou que Louis tomasse um chá e um banho gelado.

E aqui está ele, a testa firmemente pressionada contra uma mesa fria no Hawk Cafe enquanto Harry bebia algo grande em sua frente, somente o cheiro do chá clareando sua vida inteira.

\- Acho que você deveria tomar, não só cheirar. - Styles disse, suspirando e empurrando o copo para mais perto do peso morto.

\- Minha cabeça está pesada demais para um pescoço fraco.

\- Talvez você pense nessa sensação próxima vez que quiser tomar vinho, vodka, cerveja e coca-cola na mesma noite.

\- Eu te odeio... - Louis mentiu, grunhindo com a bochecha prensada na mesa.

\- Por nada Lou, está sendo _ótimo_ cuidar de você. Próxima vez peça para o Michael e os ótimos lábios dele, você parecia _bem_ apaixonadinho ontem.

\- Eu falei do Michael? Oh, droga... - Louis grunhiu, xingando mentalmente o filtro de sua cabeça que só armazena certas coisas quando ele está bêbado, o resto não passa de... resto.

Ele lembra das piadas, da decisão de ir para um bar quando o vinho acabou, dos lábios de Michael, gritos de repreensão e mãos grandes nas suas costas. Lembra, principalmente, de Harry dando seus motivos para querer ficar longe do amor.

Mas não lembra de uma palavra que saiu de sua própria boca.

\- Falou acordado, depois quando começou a vomitar seis horas da manhã eu te levei para o banheiro e você disse alguma coisa sobre Michael e desastre, quando voltou a dormir continuou murmurando sobre ele e... É isso.

\- Eu falei sobre o Michael dormindo?

\- Falou, Louis.

\- Droga... Merda, merda. - Tomlinson deu um longo gole em seu chá, planejando puxar o líquido pelas narinas e se engasgar até a famosa morte. - Eu sinto muito, droga...

\- Termine seu chá. - Harry ordenou, revirando os olhos e encerrando a conversa antes que Louis pudesse ver seu lado ciumento. O lado que se importa.

**x**

Na quarta-feira, depois que todos os sintomas de morte à caminho haviam deixado o corpo de Louis e ele estava pronto para continuar a vida, Harry pediu ajuda para estudar depois que ele saísse do trabalho.

O dia havia sido incrivelmente normal, classes lerdas, professores inteligentes, cafés extremamente quentes, chás ruins, vários sapatos sendo entregues e mesas para limpar. Louis até estaria implorando por sua cama, mas só o pensamento de ver Harry tem seu coração acelerando vergonhosamente.

Martin quem abriu a porta da casa, irritado e mandando Louis entrar sem bater da próxima vez caso contrário ele iria ficar de fora. Rindo e acenando para o resto dos garotos que comiam pizza e assistiam algum filme de ação, Louis se arrastou escada acima até o quarto de Harry.

O jogador já estava estudando, livros espalhados por todo o chão onde ele havia se jogado, alguns post-it grudados no lençol da cama e o notebook largado de lado. Styles estava de moletom, as pernas e pênis podendo respirar sem jeans apertados e os cabelos presos.

\- Henry. - Louis disse tentando ir até a cama sem pisar em nada, tirando os sapatos antes de se arrastar até o meio dela.

\- Louis?

\- Hum?

\- Você ainda ia ficar do mesmo lado se eu desistisse disso e virasse surfista? - Harry indagou se jogando de braços abertos no mar de cadernos e livros.

\- Óbvio, sempre foi meu sonho.

\- Surfar?

\- Não, ser amigo de um surfista. - Louis revirou os olhos, puxando um dos post-it. - Então, eu leio isso para você?

\- Não, primeiro eu preciso estudar eles e depois você me pergunta. - O maior respondeu, se mexendo até estar sentando enquanto Louis assentia devagar. - Vai dar um passeio, falar com seu melhor amigo Martin e comer brownies batizados na cozinha...

\- Não tem santo que me faça descer e subir essas escadas de novo, Harold. - Louis respondeu, procurando algo para mexer.

Enquanto o jogador lia e relia seus lembretes e anotações, Louis mexia em seu celular que já tinha a digital dele reconhecida, passando suas novas selfies, fotos de muitas pessoas peladas, prints de conversas embaraçosas. Harry só lhe lançou um olhar curioso quando Louis riu da foto mais recente de Niall com canudos nas narinas, mas não reclamou, nunca o fez.

Depois de enviar todas as novas fotos de Harry para seu iMessage e apagar os registros dessa pouca vergonha, Louis foi mexer em suas gavetas na mesinha de cabeceira.

\- Você vai achar o que não quer aí. - Styles avisou, não levantando o olhar de suas anotações enquanto Louis revirava os olhos para a quantidade absurda de camisinhas e lubrificantes da primeira gaveta.

\- Você usa tudo isso em quanto tempo, Henry? - O mais velho indagou sem nem querer saber da resposta, abrindo a gaveta de baixo e deixando uma risada alta escapar por seus lábios.

\- Na verdade Niall e eu mensalmente enchemos a gaveta de todos os irmãos, é meio que um "projeto" que nós fizemos já que... Você sabe. Evita bastante situações complicadas. - Harry disse enquanto Louis se endireitava na cama com seu novo objeto de estudo nas mãos. - Louis.

\- Harry.

\- Louis.

Foram cinco segundos encarando seriamente o rosto um do outro com o dildo enorme de silicone entre os dois, Tomlinson balançando-o divertido de um lado para o outro antes de cair em uma onda de risadas, enfiando o rosto no colchão para abafar e esconder como ele ficara corado.

\- Ora, ora, ora, Styles... O que temos aqui? - Louis provocou, levantando o _brinquedinho_ na altura de seus olhos, Harry grunhindo lá atrás. - Você usa isso em noites solitárias, H?

\- Cala a boca. - Doce e envergonhado Desastre murmurou, voltando a atenção para suas notinhas.

\- É _bem_ grande...

\- Estou pensando seriamente em enfiar na sua boca e encerrar o assunto. - Styles disse grosso, arrancando outra risada de Louis que arqueou na cama, sentindo falta de ar por alguns instantes. - Qual seu problema?

Louis fingiu que levaria o dildo até a boca, gargalhando mais ainda ao ver a reação de Harry, se jogando na cama e deixando sua risada ecoar livre pelo quarto e intensificando todas as vezes que o maior grunhia irritado.

\- Vai me ajudar agora ou eu tenho que realmente colocar isso na sua boca até você parar? - Styles indagou pouco tempo depois, Louis ainda ria porém baixo e mais contido enquanto passava a mão nas costelas que começaram doer. - Guarde.

Obedecendo e recusando cair em outro ataque de risos, Louis fechou a gaveta devagar e se deitou de bruços na cama, conseguindo alcançar as notas e se esticasse o braço poderia até bater em Harry para ele se concentrar.

Eles ficaram até duas da manhã lendo notas, relendo e fazendo Harry apresentar como um aluno e como um professor, Louis entendia uma boa parte e outra conseguira ser explicada perfeitamente pela voz devagar e paciente de Styles, o mais velho sabia que ele é inteligente, agora tem certeza absoluta seu belo Desastre ser brilhante.

Quando Louis adormeceu e Harry continuou rascunhando algumas notas, tudo o que passava atrás de suas pálpebras eram cenas muito bem imaginadas do jogador, cavalgando o dildo de silicone como um profissional enquanto os olhos verdes fixavam-se em Louis assistindo na ponta da cama.

**x**

Como prometido Louis Tomlinson estava novamente indo para um jogo de "futebol".

Mas desta vez Harry havia mandado personalizar uma jersey com seu sobrenome atrás e estava carregando-o nas costas até o campo prometendo que seria o melhor dia de todos.

Hoje o jogo seria contra Sac State, os alunos que vieram acompanhar olhavam torto para todos com moletons da UCLA, apesar do clima tenso tudo em volta era barulhento e animado, nada diferente do jogo contra Stanford.

Liam, Charlie e Jake estavam na entrada esperando com alguns amigos, Harry o tirara de suas costas e beijara sua testa - o que fez Louis morrer três vezes - antes de se afastar, todos em volta passaram algum tempo o encarando até continuar a vida. Vida essa que Louis perdeu três vezes seguidas, relembrando.

Ele não vai mentir e dizer que foi mais legal desta vez, continuou a mesma bosta se tirar toda a excitação e torcida em volta, mas Louis também ria a acenava todas as vezes que Harry fazia pontos e olhava em sua direção, _aquilo_ sim era novidade, algo que ele não entende nem um pouco o significado, mas não quer pensar demais.

Quando terminou, Sac State foi para casa depois de perder por uma diferença muito pouca de pontos, Louis conseguia ver pela forma como os garotos do time comemoravam que havia sido um pouco decepcionante, mas nada comparado ao Glorioso Dia.

Jake colocou Charlie em seus ombros e Liam carregou Louis em suas costas, esses dias ele estava extremamente feliz por seus súditos saberem de tudo o que ele precisa.

A fraternidade já estava preparada para outra festa, como sempre, todas as luzes acesas e música ecoando pelas janelas e portas abertas. Liam não saiu de perto desta vez enquanto eles começavam beber e conversavam com outras pessoas, Charlie fora jogar beer pong e Harry não estava em lugar nenhum assim como os outros garotos do time, mas Niall e sua aura da paz sim.

Louis encontrou seu Desastre depois de algumas cervejas e amigos novos, ele não sorria ou bebia nada enquanto respondia quem passava ao seu lado e acenava de volta para algumas pessoas desanimado.

\- Hey, o que houve? - Louis indagou, deixando sua cerveja de lado e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Podemos ir lá pra cima? - Harry ignorou sua pergunta, passando a mão nos olhos e sinceramente parecendo prestes a cair no choro.

Ele segurou a mão de Louis, puxando-o pelos cômodos cheios e subindo as escadas enquanto os dois ganhavam olhares curiosos.

\- Tudo bem? O que aconteceu? O jogo? - Tomlinson perguntou assim que fechara a porta, a música ainda impossivelmente alta.

\- Eu queria... Eu queria que fosse um jogo legal, você precisa literalmente perder uma aposta para aceitar ir e... E foi uma grande merda. - Harry grunhiu, se jogando na cama e tirando o boné por alguns segundos.

\- H, olha, isso acontece e eu continuaria não gostando mesmo se você tivesse sido o... O Pelé do futebol americano? - Louis ofereceu e Harry bufou, colocando o boné novamente.

\- Obrigado, me ajudou bastante. - O jogador disse, baixando o rosto. - Eu só... Eu só queria que tivesse sido algo especial e... Você sentiu algo diferente?

\- Sobre o que? - Louis arqueou as sobrancelhas e Harry bufou, não parecendo irritado e sim frustrado sem encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Nós. Deixa para lá Inglaterra, só foi... Foi um dia ruim e eu estava pensando muito alto sobre te impressionar, tentar mudar a forma como você vê o futebol e... E eu.

\- Do que você está falando? - Louis se aproximou, querendo levantar o rosto de Styles para encará-lo. - Me impressionar para quê? Harry, poucos dias atrás nós brigamos e você disse que não queria relacionamentos, que nunca havia me prometido nada, e eu te disse que era para sermos amigos, por que você está querendo dificultar tanto as coisas para o meu lado?

\- Eu não quero isso.

\- Isso o quê? - Louis grunhiu, segurando o maxilar de Harry entre seus dedos e puxando sua cabeça para cima, forçando-o a encará-lo. - Me impressionar para quê? Qual é o seu joguinho?

\- Não é jogo nenhum! Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia? - Ele disse como se fosse algo óbvio e Louis sentiu o sangue correndo por seu rosto ferver.

\- Mudado. De. Ideia.

\- Você faz as coisas serem mais difíceis do que elas necessariamente são! Eu só queria ter me saído bem, ter te dado um dia legal mas o time parecia inteiro com a cabeça enfiada um metro adentro da bunda e eu não fiquei com animação nem para a festa.

\- Eu não me importo com esse jogo, nem com essa festa, não precisa se matar querendo transformar tudo em um país das maravilhas para mim, Henry.

\- Você não está entendendo o ponto...

\- Então explica melhor! Eu não entendo idiotês!

Harry calou Louis segurando firmemente em sua cintura e jogando-o na cama, subindo em cima de seu corpo com as mãos fechadas firmemente nos pulsos do mais velho, prendendo seus braços para cima.

\- Se você me beijar e continuar agindo como antes, então não se dê ao trabalho de continuar falando comigo, Styles. Eu estou falando sério. - Louis murmurou, olhos alternando entre admirar os orbes verdes e os lábios apertados naquela fina linha de sempre.

\- Você... Você não cala a boca nunca, cala? - Harry indagou, selando seus lábios em um beijo firme e apertado enquanto Louis tentava... Existir.

Seus pulsos foram liberados quando Styles decidiu agarrar em sua cintura, permitindo Louis encaixar os dedos atrás da nuca do maior e puxá-lo mais para perto, línguas deslizando quase desesperadas um contra a outra.

A batida da música lá em baixo conseguia igualar aos batimentos cardíacos de Louis, corpo inteiro tremendo ao sentir o piercing de Harry roçando com qualquer movimento, as grandes mãos conseguindo tirar sua camisa em uma velocidade absurda.

Sugando o lábio inferior de Louis com força e o soltando para descer até seus mamilos agora descobertos, foi possível sentir o sorriso de Harry quando o mais velho sentiu o metal arrastar em seu corpo, um gemido baixo e estrangulado escapando de sua boca.

Louis partiu um pouco mais suas pernas para encaixar Harry melhor, fechando os olhos e mergulhando na sensação da língua quente molhada e do piercing frio roçando seus mamilos, o corpo inteiro arrepiado e pênis endurecendo dentro dos jeans.

Harry usou seus longos dedos para roçar contra o mamilo esquerdo de Tomlinson, chupando e lambendo o outro enquanto a mão disponível se sustentava, cotovelo firmemente pressionado contra a cama.

Louis puxou seu rosto para mais um beijo, impulsionando os pés na cama até Harry estar abaixo de seu corpo, lábios ainda sugando uns aos outros como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento, sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos juntamente com a batida eletrônica.

Tomlinson desceu uma mão curiosa pelo corpo do maior, mordendo o lábio de Harry na mesma hora em que seus dedos esbarraram na protuberância entre suas pernas, o pênis totalmente delineado preso dentro de tecido apertado.

\- Quem não cala a boca agora? - Louis provocou, retribuindo o sorriso que Harry lançara em resposta antes de acompanhar o movimento da grande mão que descera para entrelaçar na sua, esfregando contra o membro duro de Styles por cima dos jeans.

Eles voltaram a se encarar enquanto Harry movimentava suas mãos no ritmo que queria, apesar do barulho e conversas altas invadindo o quarto por todos os lados, Louis se sentia em uma espécie de bolha só capaz de ouvir e enxergar Harry Styles.

\- Assim? - Louis mordeu os lábios ao apertar um pouco mais o volume, assistindo Harry fechar os olhos enquanto gesticulava rapidamente com a mão entre os dois, um gemido baixo escapando seus lábios.

Era quase possível ver excitação queimando no olhar de Harry quando Louis se moveu para retirar seus jeans e boxers, dedos surpreendentemente firmes desafivelando seu cinto o suficiente para conseguir baixar o zíper, quase um sacrifício apoiar um pé fora da cama para arrancar suas próprias calças, Harry trabalhando para deslizar completamente o tecido apertado por suas coxas, ainda de camiseta quando Louis voltou para cima de seu corpo.

Styles arqueou as costas da cama, sentando e abrindo as pernas para Louis se encaixar ali no meio enquanto arqueava para o lado e esticava os braços para abrir a gaveta, puxando lubrificante e jogando entre seus corpos.

Enquanto Tomlinson abria e espalhava um pouco entre seus dedos, Harry enchia seu rosto de beijos e mordidas por todos os lados, lambendo seu pescoço e atrapalhando sua concentração para roubar um beijo, o gemido sendo abafado pela música nova e dezenas de gritos alegres quando seu pênis foi segurado por um aperto firme e gelado.

Louis deu mais atenção para sua glande, a parte mais avermelhada e aparentemente dolorida, mordendo os lábios quando Harry jogava a cabeça para trás com a boca entreaberta mesmo que som nenhum saísse e tocava os próprios testículos com seus longos dedos, esbarrando propositalmente nos de Louis.

Ele não conseguiu continuar encarando o rosto de seu excitado e deslumbrante Desastre quando a grande mão direita desceu entre os dois e agarrou seu pênis juntamente com o dele, masturbando os dois juntos com movimentos precisos e apertados.

Louis se moveu desesperado por contato para sentar no colo de Harry, fazendo-o juntar suas pernas e continuar fodendo ambos com a palma molhada e quente, orbes verdes grudados na cena cada vez mais íntima.

Quando os quadris de Tomlinson começaram se mover por instinto, Harry levou a mão vaga para segurar com firmeza em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto a cada rebolada que Louis dava, lábios ainda entreabertos soltando ar quente ofegantemente entre os dois.

Eles se encontraram em outro beijo, mais para línguas sendo sugadas do que algo melhor elaborado, o aperto de Harry e seu pênis quente esfregando contra o de Louis em movimentos escorregadios e apertados, o piercing roçando o lábio inferior de Tomlinson que se sentia em uma dimensão totalmente nova.

O beijo acabou em algo extremamente molhado, a boca de Harry descendo para sugar marcas no pescoço de Louis que arrancou seu boné, virando-o e colocando com a aba também para trás em sua cabeça enquanto os quadris ainda rebolavam em movimentos rápidos e extremamente excitantes, pênis deslizando em uma fricção surreal.

Quando Styles moveu sua outra mão para entrelaçar as pontas dos dedos todos juntos, Louis apertou os olhos com força, vendo fogos de artifício estourarem através das pálpebras fechadas enquanto Harry intensificava o aperto e encostava os lábios em seu ouvido.

\- Gostoso do caralho, desde a primeira vez que você abriu essa boca eu queria você assim, rebolando no meu colo. - Ele sussurrou, a voz falhando em um grunhido excitante que foi capaz de atravessar o corpo inteiro de Louis até seu pau.

\- Yeah? Conseguiu se imaginar gemendo como uma puta também? - Tomlinson indagou, recebendo um tapa seguro em sua coxa onde Harry cravou as pontas dos dedos, acompanhando o movimento. - Seu _bruto_.

Styles visivelmente estremeceu ao sentir os lábios do mais velho encostarem em sua testa, os músculos das coxas de Louis eram cada vez mais trabalhados enquanto os movimentos ficavam mais descontrolados e francos.

\- Esse sotaque filho de uma puta.

\- Yeah? Assim te irrita, H? Você não tem vontade de foder minha boca e me fazer engasgar no seu pau quando eu falo assim com você? - Louis carregou bastante o sotaque, Harry começou rebolar contra a cama para igualar seus movimentos, travando o maxilar. Lindo e descontrolado Desastre...

\- Merda, eu estou tão perto... - Styles grunhiu entre os dentes cerrados, Louis sentia o músculo das largas costas mover sob seus dedos.

\- Você é tão fácil, eu só preciso mencionar como seu pênis ficaria uma delicia apertado contra os meus lábios e você já-

\- Cala a boca, Louis. - Harry gemeu, no auge de algo arrebatador enquanto Louis sorria em um misto de paixão e maldade, compaixão até. - Cala a merda da boca.

\- Você seria bruto assim também se eu estivesse cavalgando no seu pau, H? Ou no seu brinquedinho escondido na segunda gaveta? Eu fiquei pensando o dia todo em como você deve ficar maravilhoso enfiando aquilo dentro do-

\- Puta que me- Isso, merda Lou, _isso_ -

\- Na minhas coxas, baby, goza nas minhas coxas. - Louis gemeu enquanto virava rapidamente, Harry segurando sua cintura e encostando a glande de seu pênis contra a bunda maravilhosa, se masturbando em movimentos descontrolados, seus grunhidos altos e estrangulados fazendo o mais velho enfiar a cabeça nos travesseiros e continuar movendo os quadris em busca de contato.

Harry gozou gemendo o nome de Louis no meio de muitos palavrões, o líquido quente escorrendo desde sua bunda até metade das coxas, mãos escorregadias agarrando seu quadril com força e de repente tudo rodava, não dando tempo de sequer pensar.

Quando Louis abriu os olhos novamente Harry estava entre suas pernas e a boca chupando seu pênis, língua roçando devagar a extensão por poucas vezes, tudo o que fora preciso para Louis gozar foi sentir o piercing roçar contra uma veia saliente, o corpo inteiro sacudindo e as pernas tremendo.

Styles continuou passando a língua em volta de sua glande enquanto Louis gozava, a pele sensível só sendo largada quando o mais velho lhe puxou para um longo beijo, retirando o boné e o jogando de lado.

Eles ainda ofegavam alguns minutos depois, Louis tinha a mente vazia de perguntas ou discussões, flutuando em um estado de pós orgasmo enquanto Harry mexia em seu cabelo e tentava usar a jersey nova para limpar metade da bagunça.

A batida interminável lá em baixo começou ficar bem irritante quando Harry puxou seu corpo para perto, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo grudadas em sua testa e beijando entre suas sobrancelhas.

\- Não sei o que é mais irritante, você ser um gatinho carinhoso depois de gozar ou a voz eterna da Madonna. - Louis brincou, selando seus lábios juntos e encarando Harry de volta.

\- Podemos nos vestir e ir para seu flat então, isso não vai acabar tão cedo. - O jogador suspirou, olhando vagarosamente o relógio da mesa de cabeceira para confirmar ainda ser "cedo".

Louis assentiu, passando o dedão pelo lábio inferior de um Desastre meio desligado e quase flutuando.

\- Mais cinto minutos? - Ele murmurou, Harry concordou enquanto seus olhos continuavam encarar o menor da forma de sempre.

Eram observantes, procurando por detalhes ou algo desconhecido que Louis simplesmente não entende, curiosos. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do jogador, sua mão ainda segurando a franja de Tomlinson para longe de sua testa.

Era como se nada houvesse mudado, porém ao mesmo tempo tudo parecia totalmente diferente.

**x**


	8. Capítulo 8

" _Aqui_ _em_ _baixo_. _Desce_." Foram poucas palavras, mas o suficiente para colocar um ponto na tentativa de permanecer calmo que Louis havia praticado o dia inteiro.

Ele pegou uma calça jeans jogada no chão do quarto, uma regata de Liam que parecia ser a única roupa no flat inteiro a não estar amassada ou suja, esquecendo até de pegar o celular enquanto se arrastava para fora.

Harry e ele haviam brigado. _De_ _novo_.

Quatro dias atrás Louis precisara se esconder da humanidade para estudar antes que suas grades decaíssem, e Harry só parecia um adolescente carente não parando ligar e mandar mensagem. Em qualquer outro dia Louis teria se sentido no topo do mundo, mas Styles é sempre terrível em escolhas, acertando em cheio o dia perfeito para receber um " _me_ _deixa_ _em_ _paz_ _caralho_ _eu_ _tô_ _estudando_ _VAI_ _PROCURAR_ _O_ _QUE_ _FAZER_ _ADEUSBEIJO_ " e Tomlinson acha que o "beijo" ainda foi um bônus, _muito_ romântico.

Depois de dois livros serem engolidos pelos olhos, Louis finalmente se sentiu com a consciência pesada e ligou para se desculpar. Harry atendeu, mandou ele ir para o inferno, soltou um beijo e desligou.

Louis adora esse garoto, seu lindo e irritado Desastre...

Um dia depois, considerando que " _vai_ _procurar_ _o_ _que_ _fazer_ " e " _vai_ _para_ _o_ _inferno_ " não são _exatamente_ brigas, Louis encontrou Harry com o braço envolvendo os ombros de uma garota na frente do Starbucks mais caro do campus, e sentiu já ter chegado um nível um pouco mais avançado da parte em que ele chora perguntando aos céus onde errou, fazendo questão de convidar Olivia, Carly, Charlie e Michael para o Striker por ter certeza que Niall iria.

Lindo e fofoqueiro Nialler.

Como Niall não deixa nada escapar, Louis acordou com duas chamadas perdidas e cinco mensagens de "eu te odeio" vindas de seu garoto ciumento.

Eles então declararam uma guerra silenciosa e apesar de Louis ter conseguido tempo para estudar mais, seu pulso já estava doendo de tanta frustração sexual descontada em masturbações solitárias e dedos coçando para responder o último "eu te odeio" com um "me deixa chupar sua língua por favor".

Harry quebrar a guerra fria com um " _estou_ _aqui_. _desce_." é claramente uma afronta para Louis e seu orgulho intocado.

\- O que você quer? - Tomlinson grunhiu, revirando os olhos para o filho desconhecido de Mick Jagger em snapback e regata.

\- Sem bobagens e audácia, yeh? Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. - Harry respondeu, Louis precisou de muitos segundos até entender as palavras, as bochechas corando levemente ao comparar os bíceps de Styles com o tamanho de seus braços.

\- Que pena, eu preciso continuar estudando, volta outra hora. - Louis fez biquinho, reprimindo a risada quando os olhos de Harry acompanharam o movimento. Lindos orbes verdes... - Leva suas amiguinhas para verem, elas vão adorar.

\- Vai se fazer de sonso agora, Michael?

\- Ah, Michael... Por falar em Michael, vou convidar ele para me ajudar estudar... Você sabe como é difícil huh? Estudar sozinho e tudo mais... - Louis provocou, mentindo e vergonhosamente adorando a forma como Harry quase lhe espancou com os olhos.

Mentindo ou não, o efeito foi o desejado, quando Louis fez menção de voltar para o prédio Harry segurou seu braço em um aperto firme, puxando seu corpo com facilidade e beijando as luzes do dia para fora de Louis.

\- Agressivo, rude, grosso... - Tomlinson grunhiu contra seus lábios, querendo escrever sonetos sobre o perfume exalando do corpo de Harry e livros completos para descrever sua boca.

\- Idiota, inconsequente, irritante... - Styles murmurou, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e roçando o piercing no local como ele sempre faz. - Se você não vir comigo por bem, terá que ser por mal.

\- Eu vou gritar. - Louis "ameaçou", o corpo inteiro estremecendo em antecipação enquanto Harry dava um mero sorriso de lado.

\- Ah é mesmo? Então pode começar agora. - Fora a resposta que permanecera pairando no céu, pois segundos depois Styles já jogava Louis por seu ombro, carregando-o para longe de seu prédio.

\- Me põe no chão, seu idiota!

\- Cale a boca.

\- Nã- Não me manda calar a boca! - Louis gritou, levantando a regata azul e batendo sua palma com força na curva da coluna de Harry, pouco acima de onde começa sua bunda, o estalo ecoando ao redor.

\- Puta que pariu! - Funcionou, Harry praticamente o jogou de volta do chão enquanto arqueava as costas e olhava incrédulo para Louis, a dor fazendo seu corpo estremecer. - _Caralho_ , Louis!

Ele lentamente esfregou suas mãos pelo local, Tomlinson observando calado e o olhar de Harry pronto para criar buracos em sua cabeça, um misto de raiva, confusão e desejo. _Desejo_.

\- Não f-

De novo ele foi jogado por cima dos ombros largos de um Styles nada feliz, agora suas coxas eram agarradas com tanta força que era quase possível sentir a unha de Styles ameaçando rasgar o tecido, a dor espalhando por sua perna e impedindo ele de bater de novo, ou sequer olhar em volta.

Passara no máximo dois minutos antes de Louis estar ouvindo um carro ser destravado, as costas batendo com força no banco de couro e Harry agora cravando os dedos em sua cintura.

\- Se você sair correndo ou vou atrás. - Styles sussurrou, beijando os lábios de Louis com força por duas vezes antes de olhar novamente em seus olhos. - Não esquece que eu corro todos os dias no mínimo 15 voltas no campo, _docinho_.

\- Isso não vai servir de merda alguma quando eu estiver levando a menor nota da história das notas no meu próximo exame. Foda-se quantas voltas você dá.

\- Você nem estava estudando... - Harry murmurou, afundando mais os dedos na pele do mais velho por cima da regata enquanto Louis colocava as mãos nas laterais do rosto anguloso em sua frente, puxando-o para outro beijo. - Estava vendo esses seriados idiotas que você gosta ou se masturbando com força assistindo pornô.

\- Vai para a m-

\- Não se mova. - Styles grunhiu, dando a volta no carro em tempo o suficiente para Louis arrumar seu pênis nas boxers porém tempo de menos para deixar suas coxas e bunda serem apreciadas pelos olhos atentos de Tomlinson.

\- De quem é isso? - Louis indagou depois que Harry deu partida e se jogar do carro saiu das opções de fuga.

\- Meu?

\- Foi uma afirmação ou...?

\- Do que você está-

\- Do carro, idiota.

\- Ah, é meu. - Desastre revirou os olhos, assentindo. - Aniversário de 19 anos.

\- Você nunca tinha mencionado ter carro então eu não sa- Harry o sinal estava vermelho, ou você me respeita e dirige como um ser humano normal ou eu ligo para a polícia. - _Com_ _seu_ _celular_ _porque_ _o_ _meu_ _está_ _em_ _casa_...

\- Blah blah blah... Então, é que eu acho que esse carro foi mais um "incentivo" do meu pai para eu continuar na faculdade, todos os anos ele faz isso, e eu não gosto de usar muito.

\- Você é bem orgulhoso, yeh Hazz?

\- Um pouco... Então, agora com você mais calmo eu preciso falar uma coisa.

\- Está indo me jogar em uma estrada deserta, pelado, e fazer eu voltar assim como vocês fazem com os irmãos novos na fraternidade?

\- Nah, não iria te querer como um irmão de fraternidade nem se você implorasse.

\- Isso foi para me ofender, Henry, mas eu senti orgulho na verdade.

\- Calado. Então, eu vou precisar te... Er... Colocar gentilmente algo para cobrir seus olhos?

\- O quê?

\- _O_ _quê_? - Harry imitou seu sotaque pelo que seria a milionésima vez, fazendo Louis revirar os olhos.

\- Sem uma chance no inferno, Harry Styles.

\- Por favor? Eu prometo que você vai gostar, é a minha bandeira da paz sendo erguida.

\- Nope. Nah. Não. No. Non.

\- Louis. Por favor? Deve haver paz entre a America e a Inglaterra.

\- Você quer mesmo me deixar pelado em uma estrada deserta!

\- Só se for para eu ficar junto, óbvio que não te deixaria voltar para o campus nu! Olha, não é isso e nem uma coisa ruim, eu prometo. - Harry grunhiu.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tudo?

\- _Bem_. - Louis murmurou, olhando a cidade movimentada passando pela janela pois seria horrível querer beijar Harry agora, ele pode esperar. Talvez.

\- Eu não sei se você já foi até lá, então tem que cobrir os olhos agora.

\- Eu te odeio. - Louis revirou os olhos, assistindo Harry dar sinal e se aproximar do acostamento, parando em um lugar seguro antes de virar novamente para ele.

\- Você vai me adorar. - Styles sorriu convencido, Louis queria perguntar o motivo de suas bochechas estarem tão coradas hoje então mordeu o lábio para permanecer calado.

Ele mexeu no porta-luvas até encontrar uma de suas bandanas, voltando o olhar para Louis e beijando o topo de seu nariz por um breve momento.

\- Seus olhos estão... - Harry murmurou, seus orbes verdes fixos nos azuis de Louis que sentia as mãos levemente trêmulas. - Me desconcentrando. Feche os olhos.

\- Eu posso te beijar primeiro?

\- Não. - Apesar da resposta, Harry selou seus lábios uma única vez, deixando Louis pulsando e irritado.

Styles não apertou muito a bandana, se Louis quisesse ver só precisaria mover um pouco a cabeça até encontrar uma brecha mas ele não o fez, permaneceu imóvel o resto da viagem, achando extremamente estranho estar desse jeito do lado de Harry, vendado, irritado e curioso.

\- Chegamos. Não espie, por favor. - A voz grave de Harry despertou mais ainda sua curiosidade, pulsação acelerando e de repente Louis se sentia quase tímido, indefeso.

A porta do carro abriu e fechou uma vez, depois abriu ao seu lado e grandes mãos voltaram encaixar no seu quadril, ajudando-o descer e andar por onde quer que eles estejam.

\- Estamos sozinhos?

\- Yup... Fique parado aqui... Isso. - Harry murmurou, soltando seu quadril e seu pulso enquanto perceptivelmente se afastava. - Um segundo.

\- Você não vai me deixar aqui, vai?

\- Não bobo, só espere sem olhar um segundo. Não se mova! - A voz dele soava cada vez mais longe, com somente cinco segundos de tudo em silêncio Louis estava quase certo de que fora largado sozinho.

Era possível ouvir passarinhos em algum lugar, folhas de árvores se movendo e pela forma como o vento batia livre contra Louis ele tinha certeza estar ao ar livre.

Tomlinson arrancou a bandana de seu rosto e olhou assustado para os lados, um grande e amplo campo de futebol com traves e até as marcações na grama, arquibancadas pequenas e improvisadas em cada lado, um estacionamento e Harry Styles sorrindo como se Louis estivesse acabado de pisar na lua.

\- Você não sabe seguir ordens, hum? - O maior ainda sorria, segurando uma bola que Louis nunca imaginaria ver em suas mãos além da achatada bola de futebol americano.

\- Me trouxe para um campo, H? - Louis murmurou encantado, ainda olhando em volta e não conseguindo tirar forças de dentro de si para ser sarcástico ou querer dar a volta por cima.

\- Yup. Você pode tentar me ensinar... Olha, eu sei que nós... Lá vou eu falar de sentimentos... - Harry encaixou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo e Louis riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Que nós precisamos diariamente levantar bandeiras brancas?

\- Isso. E não é como se fosse algo ruim, é legal essa coisa de precisar conquistar sua paciência e lado carinhoso, um verdadeiro desafio diário como você colocou.

\- Não é como se fosse diferente com você, U.S. Eu preciso constantemente fazer alguma coisa e conquistar um sorriso seu, mas agora... Nesse momento, eu preciso te beijar.

\- Um selinho e você vai precisar fazer um gol antes de receber outro.

\- Fácil, você acabou de dizer que precisa ser ensinado e de repente eu sou péssimo professor, ótimo jogador.

\- Me beija logo, _Deus_ _Save_ _A_ _Rainha_.

\- Para de me chamar assim. - Louis revirou os olhos, se aproximando e largando a bandana no chão enquanto puxava o rosto de Harry para um beijo, o estalar de lábios ecoando entre eles.

\- Minha trave é essa. - Styles anunciou, beijando Louis uma última vez antes de se afastar com a bola ainda em mãos.

O calor emanando em volta era suportável pelo vento forte, a grama verde e o céu azul faziam Louis sorrir levemente imaginando o quão os tons teriam que mudar até ficar no mesmo que seus olhos e os de Harry.

\- Louis, acorda. - Styles chamou, esperando o mais velho tirar seus sapatos apertados demais para correr pelo vasto campo, começando a partida jogando a bola em sua direção.

**...**

Harry é ótimo no futebol. Americano.

Louis conseguiu fazer oito gols em menos de quinze minutos, Harry caiu incontáveis vezes tropeçando em seus próprios pés e puxava o menor que estendia a mão para ajudar em todas elas, beijos suados e sem fôlego sendo trocados com o corpo grande de Harry imprensado contra a grama, regatas haviam sido descartadas nos primeiros dois minutos de jogo.

Eles se esbarraram algumas vezes, bateram as palmas juntas quando Louis fazia algum gol e gargalharam de coisas bobas como Harry errando a trave mesmo _bem_ em frente à ela.

Uma hora depois, inúmeras tentativas falhas de afastar a bola dos pés de um craque em ascendência na base de empurrões, os dois foram interrompidos por uma turma de crianças e seu treinador que precisariam do campo então Louis saiu procurando seus sapatos e Harry as camisas, agradecendo antes de voltarem para o carro.

Styles dirigiu calado por alguns minutos, Louis havia descido o vidro ao seu lado completamente e encostou um pouco de sua cabeça na janela, assistindo Los Angeles passar, o vento secando o suor de sua testa e bochechas, franja voando por todos os lados como um cachorrinho feliz na janela.

Até quando Louis fechava os olhos conseguia pensar nos sorrisos e risadas de Harry, no céu azul contrastando com seus longos cabelos castanhos e orbes verdes, o privilégio que Tomlinson sentia ao assisti-lo correr gargalhando por nenhum motivo aparente, cores praticamente engolindo-os de todos os lados.

Louis nomeava a cor de tudo que passava pela janela e chamava sua atenção quando Harry pôs a mão em sua perna, longos dedos curvando em sua coxa e fazendo seu olhar levantar, fixando em um maxilar travado e lábios presos em uma linha fina, mas os olhos verdes alternavam entre o trânsito e ele, Louis jura sentir como se fosse o único humano existente.

\- Você saberia responder se eu perguntasse por que você sempre parece com raiva, Harry? Quer dizer, não com raiva, frustrado. Você parece, de vez em quando, pronto para me bater e... E ao mesmo tempo beijar a vida para fora do meu corpo.

\- Não.

\- Não sabe responder ou não quer acabar com minha vida em um beijo?

\- Não... Sei responder.

\- Oh. Ainda bem que eu não perguntei então. - Louis murmurou, voltando encostar a cabeça na janela porém dedos lentamente fazendo seu caminho até os de Harry, entrelaçando todos juntos contra sua coxa.

Pelo canto do olho ele continuou observando o maxilar e as linhas de expressão do maior, mordendo os lábios e destruindo vários neurônios ao tentar desvendar o que se passa na cabeça de Harry, talvez essa frustração seja a mesma de Louis, procurando respostas vazias para o fato dele só ver os azuis de seus olhos.

\- Harry.

\- Hum?

\- Podemos parar aqui? - Louis pediu, apontando para o estacionamento da praia passando, vários carros e pessoas já indo embora e muitas outras chegando agora para assistir o pôr-do-sol californiano.

\- Olha só quem estava querendo me matar por ter sido arrancado dos "estudos" - Harry provocou, mesmo assim dando sinal e procurando uma vaga enquanto Louis sorria vitorioso, deixando para rebater audácias em outra hora.

Eles deixaram os sapatos no carro, andando rapidamente pelo chão ainda quente do estacionamento até a areia, Louis literalmente tivera que controlar seu corpo inteiro de ações estúpidas quando Harry entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, grunhindo enquanto eles procuravam um lugar para sentar.

\- Isso só me deixa mais triste, Lewis. E meu sonho? - Styles murmurou quando eles sentaram na areia, em alguns minutos talvez tivessem que subir mais devido a maré subindo.

\- Você pode ser o advogado mais gostoso dos Estados Unidos, Harold. Mais descolado. Você vai saber surfar, fazer pot brownies, cheio de tatuagens e um grande pênis, difícil achar algum advogado assim. Se você for surfista, só será mais entre todos outros... Acho que a maioria têm tatuagens, grandes membros e sabe usar maconha para muitos fins.

\- Essa... Esse... Esse foi o melhor incentivo que alguém já me deu? - Harry gargalhou, abafando contra o pescoço de Louis que segurava a risada enquanto assentia.

\- Para de responder meio perguntando, isso me irrita. E você me agradeça sendo com serviços de graça se um dia eu precisar de advogado, de nada.

\- Tipo quando? Quando você for pego encarando a bunda dos seus alunos adolescentes bonitinhos e grandes demais para a idade deles?

\- Você me ofende, Harold, eu tenho um auto-controle extraordinário, sou mais do que capaz de me segurar para nã- _Senhor_ _Jesus_ _Cristo_ , olha as coxas daquele surfista ali, H! Que gostoso! - Louis brincou e Harry gargalhou de novo, deitando na areia com os braços atrás de sua nuca enquanto o corpo tremia com as risadas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Louis observando as ondas e pessoas passando ou ainda tomando banho. Charlie esquecera de mencionar que as vezes o céu fica laranja e até rosado, fora a maior surpresa de todas quando Tomlinson o vira pela primeira vez com um tom forte de laranja pintando todas as nuvens, hoje o contraste com o azul escuro do mar, nuvens tingidas nas pontas de uma cor rosada era mais do que capaz de tirar o fôlego de Louis assim como o garoto ao lado.

Era injusto não dizer à Harry o que estava acontecendo, Louis não gosta nem de pensar quando o jogador descobrir que esse tempo todo seus olhos apresentavam cores novas enquanto Styles se contenta em diferentes tons de azul, dependendo do humor de seus olhos.

\- Harry... - Louis murmurou, praticamente um soluço de tão rápido e baixo, Styles acordando de seu quase cochilo na areia e voltando a sentar devagar. - Você não acha que... Que tudo isso deve ser maravilhoso com as cores reais? Você pensa nisso?

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, o encarando como se estivesse ouvindo algum absurdo e Louis se arrependeu de sequer abrir a boca no mesmo segundo, só não falando nada pois a voz grossa o interrompeu.

\- O tempo todo. - Harry respondeu olhando fixamente em seus olhos, Louis torce para que hoje eles estejam com algumas gotas de amarelo ou verde perdidas nas íris azuis, as vezes ele se desespera para alternarem as cores tendo fé que Harry irá perceber a diferença além do azul.

Louis se arqueou e beijou devagar os lábios rosados, pequenos selinhos e grandes mãos segurando seu rosto mais perto, as ondas quebrando ali perto e deixando a areia mais fria enquanto Louis sentia o corpo queimando.

 _Por_ _favor_ _Dazzle_... _Por_ _favor_ , _por_ _favor_... _Agora_ , _por_ _favor_...

\- O tempo todo... - Harry repetiu contra a boca de Louis. _Por_ _favor_...

Essa deveria ser a hora em que Louis admite tudo e chora sobre não entender qual o problema de Dazzle no caso dos dois, da vida e destino em geral, chora para Harry perdoar ele e não chutá-lo de uma vez.

Mas Tomlinson não consegue. Não consegue sequer abrir a boca, pensando em todas as horas em que Harry já lhe lançou olhares duros e raivosos, multiplicando por três mil e tendo a reação que ele irá receber.

Dazzle _precisa_ arrumar essa merda toda, não ele, precisa atingir esse garoto de uma vez pois Louis não sabe mais o que fazer, já expôs praticamente todos os seus lados, já destruiu dezenas de barreiras que até algumas semanas atrás ele sequer cogitava, virou amigo de fratboys, não quer se matar quando falam em futebol americano, mostrou todas as suas partes românticas e toleráveis para Harry, o beija com a maior sinceridade já usada em toda sua vida. E nada.

Dazzle precisa consertar isso. Ele não. Ele tentara de tudo.

Harry balançou a cabeça e selou seus lábios uma última vez, sorrindo minimamente e levantando, esticando o braço para ajudar Louis.

\- Talvez um dia, Inglaterra. - Styles murmurou, passando um braço pelos ombros do menor e o puxando para um beijo na testa, escondendo o nariz nas mechas de seu cabelo. - Vamos dirigir pela cidade e depois vou deixar você estudar.

 _Talvez_ _um_ _dia_ , _Inglaterra_... Louis estava a segundos de implorar para algo que ele nem sabe o que é.

\- Tudo bem... - Tomlinson sussurrou, sua voz tão embargada que ele precisara pigarrear antes de voltar falar. - Eu estava quase desistindo de estudar e começando outro episódio de _How_ _I_ _Met_ _Your_ _Mother_ , para ser sincero.

\- Eu tinha apostado comigo mesmo que seria KUWTK.

\- Não me provoca, U.S.

\- Eu posso tentar te ajudar, se quiser, mas não prometo não ter que sair às pressas, os meninos planejaram uma coisa para hoje que não posso contar e eu sou o presidente então...

\- Nah, Liam já deve estar em casa e ele me deve uma, você pode ir fazer essas macacadas grupais e secretas sem se culpar.

\- Ótimo. - Harry respondeu, andando pela areia ainda com o braço apoiado nos ombros de Louis, puxando-o para perto. - Odiaria ser o motivo principal de você acabar com cinquenta gatos e trabalhando em um café na beira da estrada quando poderia ser um professor super gostoso que todas as pessoas adoram dar em cima.

\- Eu provavelmente irei ter cinquenta gatos, você atrapalhando minha carreira ou não. - Louis riu, balançando a cabeça e beijando o maxilar de Styles só para sentir o osso saliente contra seus lábios.

Louis deu tapas pelo seu corpo inteiro para tirar a areia e não sujar os bancos e tapetes do carro, mas Harry não pareceu se importar ao sentar e balançar a camiseta suja, provavelmente não é ele quem lava.

\- Qual seu problema com ligar o som do carro? Ele existe, afinal de contas. - Louis gesticulou o nada modesto aparelho embutido no painel, se ele vendesse um rim de Jake e outro de Liam talvez não fosse o suficiente para pagar. Brincadeira.

\- O que você quer ouvir?

\- Vai se oferecer para cantar? Então não quero ouvir nada, ninguém merece essa sua voz. - _De_ _anjo_ , _maravilhosa_ , _incrível_.

\- Ah, eu sabia que tinha algo para te dizer! Lembrei agora! Eu sonhei com você cantando Drake, Lou. E tipo, sua voz é linda e ficava maravilhosa na música, quando eu acordei quase me joguei da janela lembrando que você não gosta de Drake. De nada, na verdade.

Louis revirou os olhos, bufando e olhando incrédulo para Harry que sorria desafiador, procurando discussão do tipo que acabaria em beijos.

\- Eu gosto sim.

\- Eu quero dizer de música do tipo que você gosta de chamar de " _merda_ _americana_ ".

\- Você faz eu parecer um demônio anti-America.

\- E você não é? Só gosta de Rihanna porque ela é de Barbados, Beyoncé porque ela é a rainha e não tem como não gostar.

\- Eu também gosto de John Mayer... E... E...

\- _E_...

\- Sei lá, Madonna? Britney?

\- Ah é mesmo? Uma música, Louis William, eu te desafio. - Harry continuou sorrindo e Louis bufou novamente, balançando a cabeça. - De qualquer uma das duas mulheres.

\- Você sabe que quase todos os seres humanos sabem cantar ou pelo menos já ouviram uma música da Britney, certo?

\- Eu quero saber de você, U.K.

\- MATM?

Harry então caiu na gargalhada, batendo no volante com as duas mãos e fazendo Louis segurar a vontade de bufar uma terceira vez.

\- Você- Você quer mesmo me convencer que sabe cantar _MATM_?

\- Você pediu uma música de alguma das duas, eu posso te dar uma com as duas Harold, sou um homem muito bem ensinado. E minha mãe adora Madonna.

\- A parte rápida e tudo? Ou só o refrão? Qual grau de profissionalismo estamos nos referindo aqui, amor?

\- Se você quiser até os sussurros de " _hey_ _Britney_ " e " _are_ _you_ _ready_?".

\- O que vai custar?

\- O que você quer se ganhar?

\- Um encontro número dois. - Harry respondeu, ainda encarando a rua quando os olhos de Louis arregalaram por alguns segundos antes de recuperar o controle sob si mesmo.

\- Eu estava presente no primeiro?

\- Minhas contas dizem que nós já tivemos centenas. Se você jogado na minha cama mexendo no meu celular como se fosse seu contar como encontros então já tivemos uns cinquenta, adicionando com mais cinquenta encontros comendo Ben & Jerry's no tapete da sua sala, mais cinquenta almoços-encontros, mais cinquenta noites da pizza...

\- Pelas _minhas_ contas, você nem viveu esse monte de cinquenta ainda, criança.

\- Cala a boca? Então, como você não vai considerar esse o ducentésimo então eu aceito nomeá-lo como primeiro.

\- Você está dizendo que estamos em um encontro? Awn H, sério, lembra quando eu disse que você é apaixonado por mim? Você é mais do que isso, cara, você me ama. - Louis brincou, sua vez de gargalhar quando Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Sério, cala a boca. Não, não cala, tem que me dizer o que eu terei que fazer se você souber cantar.

\- Meu sorvete de torta italiana acabou ontem.

\- Feito.

\- Quer do começo? - Louis indagou, assistindo algumas pessoas atravessarem na faixa e Harry aproveitou a parada para beijar rapidamente sua bochecha e maxilar.

\- Na verdade eu quero mais ouvir você cantar a parte da Britney, quero até gravar isso. - Styles disse, antes que pudesse transformar a ideia em ação o sinal indicou PERMITIDO e Louis sorriu.

\- Então começa.

\- _Er_... _No_ _one_ _cares_ , _it_ ' _s_ _whipping_ _my_ _hair_ _and_ _it_ ' _s_ _pulling_ _my_ _waist_?

\- Yup, continua.

\- _To_ _hell_ _with_ _stares_ , _the_ _sweat_ _is_ _dripping_ _all_ _over_ _my_ _face_ _and_ _no_ _one_ ' _s_ _there_ , _I_ ' _m_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _dancing_ _up_ _in_ _this_ _place_... _Tonight_ _I_ ' _m_ _here_ , _feel_ _the_ _beat_ _of_ _the_ _drum_ , _got_ _to_ _keep_ _it_ _that_ _bass_...

\- _I_ ' _m_ _up_ _against_ _the_ _speaker_ , _trying_ _to_ _take_ _on_ _the_ _music_ , _it_ ' _s_ _like_ _a_ _competition_ , _me_ _against_ _the_ _beat_... _I_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _in_ _the_ _zone_ , _I_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _in_ _the_ _zone_... - Louis puxou a palavra "zone" enquanto Harry parecia estar assistindo sua vida passar defronte seus olhos. - _If_ _you_ _really_ _want_ _to_ _battle_ , _saddle_ _up_ _and_ _get_ _your_ _rhythm_ , _trying_ _to_ _hit_ _it_ _chic_ - _a_ - _tah_ , _in_ _a_ _minute_ _I_ ' _ma_ _take_ _a_ _you_ _on_ , _I_ ' _ma_ _take_ _a_ _you_ _on_...

Louis parou nesta parte, continuando somente em murmúrios com a boca fechada, batucando em sua perna enquanto Harry procurava as palavras, lábios entreabertos.

\- Você... Loui- Porra Louis, nós agora teremos que... Que fazer coisas safadas ouvindo essa música, eu- Eu preciso chupar seu pescoço enquanto você fala " _chic_ - _a_ - _tah_ " de novo... - Desastre parecia ter esquecido como respirar, levando uma de suas mãos para roçar contra seu pescoço.

\- Contanto que meu sorvete seja comprado, Harold, tudo ok.

\- Jesus Cristo...

\- Não, amor, torta italiana.

Harry não revirou os olhos como ele usualmente faz, só moveu um pouco no banco e voltou segurar com força no volante usando as duas mãos.

Quando eles chegaram na frente do flat de Louis, mais nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada e Tomlinson praticamente mastigava seus próprios lábios, meio indeciso sobre o que fazer enquanto a respiração desconcertada de Harry preenchia levemente o carro.

\- H? - Louis chamou, ousando uma breve olhada para os jeans de seu jovem e excitado Desastre, o pênis já dando para ser delineado através do tecido. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, sugando o lábio inferior de Styles entre os seus, o sussurro fazendo-o estremecer. - Quer ir lá para cima?

**...**

\- Isso é um absurdo! - Charlie gritou, ainda olhando para a porta como se quisesse matá-la.

\- Eu concordo... - Liam disse sentado no sofá, ao seu lado Jake havia deitado para assistir The Avengers pela milésima vez, usando todo o sofá.

\- Vocês são dramáticos. - O folgado disso, Louis quase quis abraça-lo enquanto evitava o olhar de Charlie.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Calados, os dois! Harry Styles parecia ter sido devorado quando saiu daqui e você, mocinho, até mês passado nós contava em detalhes todos os espirros que ele dava, agora se recusa nos dar detalhes!

\- Detalhes de quê?

\- Da transa! Vocês estão transando à décadas que eu sei!

\- Sabe errado, nós não estamos.

\- Cada vez que você mente sobre sua vida sexual, o pênis de algum homem cai espontaneamente em algum lugar do mundo, quer mesmo ser o motivo da ruína de alguém? - Liam atingiu um nível totalmente novo de drama e Louis bufou.

\- Não chegamos no lá, ainda, e eu conto todo o resto sobre nós dois para vocês três então sem dor na bunda por eu preferir guardar o tamanho do pênis dele e assuntos relacionados à isso para mim.

\- É tão injusto... - Charlie se jogou no tapete, grunhindo. - Temos que aguentar você chorando sobre Dazzle não ter atingido ele mesmo depois desse tempo todo, você chorando por ele precisar estar presente em todas as festas da fraternidade e você chorando até por ele ter usado snapback rosa, mas se recusa nós dar sequer um detalhezinho sobre quem prefere chupar ou-

\- Eu não quero saber disso.

\- Nem eu.

\- Eu também não quero dizer.

\- Calem a boca, os três!

\- Eu penso que Harry conversar sobre mim, sobre sentimentos ou seja lá o que for com os amigos dele é algo aceitável, mas se eu descobrisse ele estar espalhando detalhes sobre o que fazemos sozinhos no quarto já seria demais, então não farei com ele o que não quero para mim, por maior que seja nosso amor Charlotte.

\- Isso não é amor, é tortura. Aquele... Aquele ser humano deixa você lamber os gominhos dele e-

\- Esse é o momento que eu finjo de morto, adeus. - Louis revirou os olhos, andando de volta para seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Harry e ele estavam com um bom pressentimento em relação as provas, as notas só seriam lançadas em uma semana mas Louis tem quase certeza ter se saído bem. O dia foi devagar já que não precisava se matar de estudar, música no notebook e beijos molhados, a frustração de Tomlinson aumentava juntamente com seu deslumbramento ao ser apertado contra os travesseiros, quando os olhos de Harry só focam ele e mais nada.

Mas Louis continua pensando que só resta esperar Dazzle consertar tudo, sua parte a cada dia é feita novamente, diariamente ele tenta ser o motivo de risadas e olhar suave de Harry, assegurando si mesmo que o problema _não_ é _ele_.

Pensando na forma como o maior havia saído hoje, cabelos bagunçados, roupas totalmente amassadas, bochechas coradas e um sorriso preguiçoso sendo lançado para o trio na sala ao passar, Louis acabou adormecendo.

Já estava escuro quando Louis despertou, batidas sendo depositadas levemente contra sua porta e ele sabia quem era antes mesmo de abrir.

\- Entra, Payno. - Louis assistiu o amigo pôr a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo minimamente antes de entrar.

\- Podemos conversar? - Liam perguntou, se aproximando da cama e sentando na ponta antes de se arrastar para o lado do amigo.

\- Sobre? - Louis indagou, fechando os olhos quando os longos dedos de Payne começaram mexer em seu cabelo.

\- Você e Harry.

\- Obcecado como a Charlie, Lima Bean?

\- Não, é sério. Eu sei que estão nessa fase confusa, pelo menos para você por causa de Dazzle e tudo mais, todos os dias Harry te olha daquele jeito e nada acontecer mas...

\- Mas...

\- Vocês estão tipo, namorando? - Liam parecia um misto de curiosidade, exasperação e preocupação, seu tom ecoando pela mente de Louis.

\- Nunca conversamos sobre isso, o máximo que Harry já falou sobre relacionamento sério foi várias semanas atrás quando ele disse que talvez tenha mudado. Mudado de ideia sobre querer algo sério...

\- Acho que você deveria falar sério com ele sobre isso Louis, pedir exclusividade afinal vocês são almas gêmeas ele sabendo ou ainda não.

\- Talvez quando as coisas estiverem mais sólidas, Payno. Agora que estamos começando a colocar na mesa as verdadeiras cartas ao invés de fingir indiferença.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas se você pedir ele em namoro irá evi- Evitar _coisas_ , Louis.

\- Liam, do que você está falando? Que coisas, exatamente?

\- Coisas do tipo isso... - Liam suspirou, pegando seu telefone e destravando a tela no aplicativo do Instagram aberto na foto de uma garota, Manon Jane, com os braços jogados pelo ombro de um garoto, apesar dela estar bloqueando dava para ver claramente ser Harry, uma mão dele estava afundada entre eles dois, palma aberta contra a cintura da garota.

Louis sentiu seus olhos arderem, pegando o celular da mão de Liam e movendo para ver a legenda da foto postada 20 horas atrás.

" _Jane__Manon_ : _Styles_ 21!"

Liam precisou pegar o telefone de volta porque Louis não conseguia parar de olhar para a mão de Harry aberta na cintura fina e delicada de Manon, o resto estava borrado e o braço dela evitava ver os lábios conectados.

Louis não sabe dizer se fora somente a foto ou uma combinação de todo o resto de merdas consecutivas - tudo saindo errado nunca com relação à ele e Harry desde o começo - mas sua mente entrou uma espécie de curto circuito, caindo em uma onda de choro e soluços com os braços de Liam em sua volta.

**-x-**


	9. Capítulo 9

**...**

_Havia sido um dia exaustivo. Uma briga com o gerente no Striker, aulas longas demais, trabalhos cansativos, tudo carregado em ombros tensos e um corpo quase cedendo._

_Louis chegou a gemer quando as palmas grandes e geladas de Harry tocaram suas costas, fechando os olhos e deixando o rosto afundar no travesseiro exalando o cheiro do cabelo do jogador._

_Em alguns lugares Harry apertava demais, Louis estremecendo e grunhindo para que ele pegasse mais leve. Em outros Styles passava os dedos tão levemente que era possível senti-los contornando os nós e músculos doloridos._

_\- Jensen disse que eu estava estressado demais com os clientes, mas o que eu posso fazer se- Isso, H, bem ai... O que... Que eu posso fazer se os idiotas não sabem o tamanho dos próprios pés?_

_\- Idiotas... - Harry concordou, apesar de sua voz não passar de um murmúrio distraído. Louis aos poucos sentia ele relaxar mais e mais o peso em suas coxas onde havia sentado para fazer a massagem, usando somente boxers e uma camisa grande._

_\- Como foi o seu dia?_

_\- Muitos cafés e rascunhos horríveis porque Professora Janne fala rápido demais, ou eu anoto tudo uma merda ou não anoto nada._

_\- Bom garoto._

_Harry bufou, deitando sobre o corpo de Louis e encaixando a cabeça em seu pescoço, trilhando o local com beijos até seus ombros, por onde ele havia passado um pouco de creme para sua mão deslizar mais fácil._

_\- Hoje de madrugada eu vou precisar sair com os garotos, não se assuste se não ver ninguém de manhã._

_\- Posso saber o que é, desta vez?_

_\- Nope. E se soubesse provavelmente iria querer bater algum livro sobre direitos humanos nas nossas cabeças, mas..._

_\- Mas são muitas cabeças para poucos livros e disposição. - Louis sorriu, deixando Harry beijar seu maxilar._

_Eles não iriam falar sobre_ isso _, não iriam falar o motivo de beijos tão... Especiais, não terem nome, nem rótulo. Nunca falam. Só Harry pode beijar desde os pés de Louis até suas pálpebras, encarar seus olhos enquanto suga seu lábios, massagear sua cintura enquanto Louis desabafa sobre seu dia, e fazer com que tudo isso não tenha necessidade de ter um_ nome _._

_Styles continuou beijando e lambendo seu maxilar, Louis virou um pouco a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso, Harry também deixando os lábios repuxarem. Devagar o maior tentou virar um pouco mais o pescoço de Tomlinson com a ponta de seu nariz, rindo e selando seus lábios quando o ângulo deixou a ação possível._

_\- Sua massagem é uma merda._

**...**

_Era uma noite calma de quarta-feira, milagrosamente, a maioria dos garotos da frathouse estavam trancados em seus quartos estudando para as primeiras provas, Harry e Louis decidiram dar uma pausa depois de sentirem os olhos literalmente não aceitarem mais juntar as sílabas ou processar palavras._

_Louis decidiu fumar alguns cigarros para sentir o corpo e mente menos no limite, a semana nem chegara na metade e ele já sentia uma vontade absurda de gritar e quebrar alguma coisa._

_Harry havia recusado, sempre fica muito relaxado e com vontade de encarar as coisas depois de fumar, alegando que não iria conseguir voltar aos estudos._

_Apesar disso eles estavam muito perto, a pequena varanda tinha espaço o suficiente para Harry se afastar e não sentir sequer o cheiro do cigarro barato e fraco que Louis havia_ pegado emprestado _de Liam._

 _Mas ali estava Harry, segurando a cintura de Tomlinson e dando chupões em seu pescoço enquanto ele fazia seu melhor para continuar_ vivo, _dando longas tragadas e ignorando seu corpo em chamas._

_Harry pôs uma mão em seu rosto, roubando o cigarro dos dedos de Louis e beijando seus lábios por alguns momentos, ambos secos demais. Quando os olhos de Tomlinson levantaram até os orbes verdes, lindo e relaxado Desastre parecia esperar por algo, sugando a ponta do cigarro com vontade antes de apertar as bochechas de Louis até que ele abrisse os lábios._

_Viera mais fraco do que o cigarro já é, porém o corpo de Louis estremeceu por inteiro ao sugar a fumaça saindo pelos lábios de Harry, o amargo sendo sentido na parte central de sua língua antes de ser substituído pelo gosto de Harry em um beijo bagunçado e molhado._

_Sem querer Harry esbarrou na mesa ao tentar se aproximar mais, o vasinho e alguns copos que haviam em cima fizeram um barulho desnecessário, assustando Louis que se moveu e também bateu o braço, grunhindo e caindo em risadas dois segundos depois._

_Apesar do clima ter sido arruinado, Harry apagou o cigarro e jogou no cinzeiro em cima da mesa, sentando Louis em seu colo e tirando algumas mechas da frente antes de voltar a beijá-lo, desta vez pequenos selinhos._

_Era impossível parar de sorrir enquanto os lábios de Styles roçavam contra os seus, até que o maior se irritou e olhou sério, arqueando as sobrancelhas._

_\- Desculpe! - Louis gargalhou, desistindo de beijos e tentando abafar a risada contra o pescoço de Harry que revirou os olhos._

_\- Já é a segunda vez - só hoje - que você faz isso. Haja saco pra aguentar. - Styles bufou, ganhando um beijo divertido de Tomlinson que ainda tinha os cabelos em suas mãos._

_\- Ainda bem que saco nunca irá ser problema para você, H. - Louis murmurou, quase caindo do colo de Harry ao começar gargalhar, de novo, de sua reação._

_Foi assim que Niall, Martin, Zayn, Isaac e John acharam os dois, Harry tentando morder um pedaço do rosto de Louis para fora enquanto o menor gargalhava repassando a reação de um minuto atrás em um loop contínuo na sua mente._

_Eles não afastaram, nem muito menos tentaram disfarçar qualquer coisa enquanto Isaac gaguejava que haviam pedido pizzas._

_Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Zayn foi o único corajoso em perguntar o que estava acontecendo entre Harry e ele,_ coincidentemente _fora a exata hora em que Styles tivera que atender uma ligação, mas Louis ainda acha Zayn um guerreiro._

_O único problema é que ele nunca soube responder._

**...**

_Então Louis e Harry haviam chegado em um nível novo de intimidade._

_Tomlinson sempre achara que sexo anal, em seu caso, seria o nível mais íntimo em que os dois poderiam chegar até daqui um bom tempo de convivência, mas completamente mudou de ideia depois desse dia._

_Harry havia deitado por cima dele, seus pés entrelaçados juntos atrás das costas largas, grandes mãos agarradas em seu cabelo, suas palmas apertadas no quadril do maior e o quarto exalando cheiro de sexo e lubrificante._

_Eles haviam ficado assim por um bom tempo, se masturbando e deslizando o pênis um contra o outro, Louis nem se preocupava mais em como parecia um adolescente fazendo coisas de adolescentes, incrivelmente perto de gozar somente sentindo o pênis de Harry escapar e encaixar contra sua bunda, ou quando o corpo do maior subia demais e a glande de Louis esbarrava contra sua entrada._

_Foi assim que os dois gozaram, Louis rebolando os quadris para baixo enquanto Harry movia os seus para cima, puxando-o para beijos e palavrões excitantes contra seus lábios._

_Não era a primeira vez, em outras noites quando estão ambos cansados demais Louis costuma chupar Harry até ouvir o jogador implorar por um orgasmo, ou acaba com seu pênis sendo masturbado com força enquanto o piercing de Styles roça seus mamilos._

_Quando a sensação gostosa dos espasmos vibrando pelo corpo todo começa dissipar, costuma rolar algumas conversas e selinhos lentos, preguiçosos e dificilmente podendo serem denominados_ beijos _._

 _Mas nunca Harry havia falado sobre_ isso _em momento algum_ , _Tomlinson não sabe dizer se é algo bom ou "AHN?", muito menos minutos depois de ter gozado._

_\- Você acha que eu deveria me depilar?_   
  
_\- Ahn?_

_\- Depilar, Louis. Você não acha que eu deveria depilar? Sem ser continuar aparando, nada disso, depilar tudo sabe? - Ele continuou, os olhos fechados e lábios mal abrindo para pronunciar as palavras. Se Louis não soubesse melhor acharia que Harry estava chapado. - Não seria melhor?_

_\- Você... Você quer se depilar?_

_\- Você se depila._

_\- Tá, mas_ você _quer?_

_\- Não._

_\- Então não. - Louis bufou, não lembrando um momento de sua vida em que ele pensara que iria falar sobre depilação depois do sexo._

_\- Não... Não o quê?_

_\- Depilar?_

_\- Quê?_

_\- Não depila, idiota. Se você não quer. - Tomlinson revirou os olhos, beijando a parte avermelhada da bochecha de Harry, uma mancha enorme sempre se forma quando ele fica excitado ou faz esforço, descendo por seu pescoço. Louis acha lindo._

_\- Quem me chupa é você então..._

_\- Meu Deus..._

_\- Louis!_

_\- Cala a boca? Olha, eu não acho ruim, você não é um urso, nem uma galinha depenada, é um intermédio entre os dois. Eu gosto, ok? Você gosta. Tudo resolvido. Podemos nunca mais falar sobre isso?_

_\- Eu me depilar te incomoda?_

_\- Me incomoda sim depois de ter tido um orgasmo lindo, preferia falar sobre arranhões de gatos como na última vez._

_\- Você é rude._

_\- Harry._

_\- Nós só estamos tendo aquelas conversas de casais, se você quer que eu me depile então agora é a hora_ perfeita _para falar._

_"Conversas de casais..."_

_Louis ficou tão perdido com o "conversas de casais" que só murmurou "então depila caralho" antes de beijar Harry uma última vez, deixando-o cochilar em seu lado enquanto permanecia acordado encarando seu Desastre, repassando as palavras._

**...**

\- _Você disse que ia me levar, então você vai levar. - Louis murmurou, beijando o pescoço de Harry, adorando o fato dele estar sentado no banco o que deixa o caminho mais fácil._

_\- Eu sei, mas daqui a pouco estaremos todos bêbados e como eu vou conseguir te salvar se você se afogar?_

_\- Harry. Para de inventar desculpas, você disse, nós vamos. É só uma piscina, um mergulhinho de nada e não o oceano atlântico. - Louis beijou seu maxilar, Harry descendo a cabeça para selar seus lábios por breve segundos._

_Eles estavam em um pub lotado, Liam e Niall dançavam ali perto enquanto o resto dos garotos continuavam na mesa bebendo. Harry havia pedido dois minutos para ir buscar drinks, mas já completava trinta desde que Louis e ele começaram a se beijar no bar, conversando e flertando como se não se conhecessem._

_\- Você quer dançar? - Styles indagou, claramente tentando tirar da cabeça de Louis a ideia de mergulhar na piscina da fraternidade rival da Delta Phi. Dizem eles que não existe rivalidade, mas todos sabem que sim._

_Um breve aceno com a cabeça e Louis se encontrava na pista de dança, peitoral encostado contra o de Harry que tinha as mãos firmes em seu cabelo, o puxando para mais perto, colando suas testas e beijando qualquer lugar que seus lábios tocassem._

_Não era exatamente uma dança, mas os quadris de Louis balançavam no ritmo, mordendo a bochecha e maxilar do maior que sorria e cantava junto, puxava seu cabelo quando queria beijá-lo, sorria e pulsava como se Louis fosse a personificação da batida._

_Styles beijou sua bochecha uma última vez antes de esconder o rosto no pescoço de Louis, dando uma risadinha e ainda tentando dançar mesmo tão aproximados. Foi quando Tomlinson levantou a cabeça e focou nos vários pares de olhos encarando o desenvolver da cena, seus amigos todos parecendo terem visto fantasmas._

_Demorou um pouco até Louis lembrar em seu estado tonto e levemente bêbado, que para a maioria ali essa era a primeira interação dos dois publicamente, em dias normais Harry não costuma manter distância, mas também não beija Louis ou sorri como se ele fosse o sol na frente dos outros._

_Tomlinson não sabe explicar, mas foi uma sensação gostosa._   
**...**

_Em raras ocasiões os irmãos da fraternidade eram permitidos falar sobre o que faziam, Louis gosta de chamar de Os Segredos Sujos Dos Brutamontes._

_Só que desta vez Harry parecia nervoso demais sobre algo, passara a noite inteira rodando pelo quarto, olhando apreensivo para Louis, parecendo prestes a abrir a boca que confessar o maior segredo do universo._

_Apesar da expressão de Styles estar levemente desesperada, ele não cedia e não contava o que estavam tramando, mandando Louis ficar quieto e parar de querer se meter onde não fora chamado, um amor de pessoa como sempre._

_Se não tiver cão, cace com gato. Se não tiver Harry, cace Niall Horan._

_Louis saíra apressado para conseguir chegar na Bakey e pegá-la ainda aberta, comprando scones e até um pedaço de torta enorme antes de ir até a frathouse com um sorriso sacana no rosto, encontrando Niall lendo no sofá._

_\- Olá, Niall James Horan. - Tomlinson murmurou, levantando a sacola ao mesmo tempo que o garoto levantou o olhar, levando alguns segundos para entender a situação._

_\- Eu prometi... - Niall choramingou, Louis ainda sorrindo ao tirar da sacola um dos scones e dar uma mordida, praticamente gargalhando da expressão do viciado por doces._

_\- Então eu vou ter que devorar isso sozinho, talvez até chame George para apreciar junto... Eu sei que ele_ adora _o Bakey, vocês vão lá o tempo todo, ele também deve estar no time de Queremos Informações._

_\- Não é algo da fraternidade, ok? O Harry está planejando algo sozinho, nós não temos nada a ver com isso!_

_\- Me diga o que é. - Louis exigiu, se aproximando e quase passando o scone na cara de Niall. Ele não tem problemas com comida, na verdade Horan é o que menos come na casa inteira, mas todos sabem de seu vicio em doce._

_\- Eu prometi!_

_\- Ah é? Um minuto para eu ligar pro meu amigo,_ Gege _, e convidar ele para comer torta lá no flat. Nialler, você não sabe o que está perdendo..._

_\- Eu não posso... Não posso, não posso, não posso, não posso, não posso, não posso, não posso..._

_\- Pode, pode, pode, pode. Pode de trás para frente é edop que em grego significa scones e doces só para o Nialler. - Louis sussurrou, segurando a risada quando Niall lambeu os lábios._

_\- Você é o namorado mais impaciente e estraga surpresas do mundo! Ele só ia te levar para jantar, seu idiota! Agora me dá isso daqui, Deus te abençoe, todo amor, adeus. - Niall gritou, pegando a sacola e saindo praticamente correndo da sala. - Harry vai me dar um tiro!_

_"Você é o namorado mais impaciente..."_

_"Levar para jantar."_

_As vezes os garotos tendem a chamar Louis de "boyzinho do chefe" em um tom sarcástico, ou chamar Harry de "Tommo 2", até já saiu da boca de Martin um "cuide de seu namorado, desocupado". Louis tem certeza de que para algumas pessoas isso que eles têm é um relacionamento sério, mas e para os dois? O que isso_ realmente _é?_

**...**

Essas foram algumas das inúmeras vezes que Louis tivera a chance de colocar um nome nessa... _Coisa_.

Harry e ele nunca precisaram de rótulos, apesar dele ter deixado claro suas intenções no dia em que Styles ficara chateado no jogo.

Até hoje.

Se Louis houvesse tido essa conversa séria, parado para confessar seus sentimentos reais e dizer "nós teremos que ser exclusivos você querendo ou não", provavelmente não teria acontecido tudo isso, ele não estaria chorando por ter sido _traído_ por alguém que nem é oficialmente _seu_.

Mas aqui está Louis, ignorando como o covarde de sempre que ele acha ser, se escondendo antes de correr para suas últimas classes do semestre, pedindo que Liam mentisse sobre ele estar em casa quando Harry se importava o suficiente em ir procurá-lo.

Em uma semana as ligações pararam, as mensagens saíram de "Louis, por favor, POR FAVOR" para "Vai se foder" em tempo recorde, Liam nem se incomodava mais em pedir desculpas por ter mostrado a foto ou implorar que ele fosse atrás de resolver algo pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Tomlinson pensara em várias formas, pensara em sair com Michael para devolver na mesma moeda antes de insistir para si mesmo que ele não seria um monstro tão sem coração assim, pensou em cortar a cabeça de Harry para fazer de troféu, pensou em comprar passagens para Manchester e chorar no colo de sua mãe até que os olhos caíssem. Mas, surpreendentemente, nenhuma das opções eram boas o suficiente.

Fugir e se esconder sim. Fugir e se esconder sempre.

Mas, _como usual_ , seus planos foram por água abaixo. Louis não tivera tempo nem de gritar ao sentir uma mão segurar firme seu bíceps, quase caindo da escada estreita do prédio.

\- Mas que po-

Os longos cachos de Harry foram as únicas coisas a serem vistas antes dele estar sendo carregado para dentro do flat, nenhuma delicadeza ou educação ao ser empurrado contra o sofá, sua voz saindo tremula mas altamente banhada em raiva.

\- Você enlouqueceu?!

\- O que deu em você?!

\- Eu quem pergunto, para que merdas está me empurrando desse jeito seu bruto do caralho, eu não sou de aço!

\- Por que você passou a semana inteira se escondendo de mim e me ignorando?! O que eu fiz dessa vez? - Harry continuou gritando, Louis sabe que Liam poderia aparecer a qualquer momento de seu quarto ou estar ouvindo através da porta, talvez fosse possível escutar nos dois andares acima.

Um minuto de silêncio foi usado para que os dois se acalmassem mais, ou gritassem menos. Styles parecia procurar uma mina de ouro nos olhos de Louis.

\- Eu só cansei de você brincando com a minha cara, Harry. Só isso. - Tomlinson diminuiu o tom de voz, levantando os pés até seus calcanhares colarem na parte detrás de suas coxas.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Da garota na frente do Starbucks, das garotas com as mãos por todo seu corpo em festas, da garota que você beijou e postou foto no Instagram com todos aqueles comentários de "lindos" e "torcendo por vocês", dos garotos que você deixa pegar na sua bunda quando está bêbado mas comigo você tira a mão e diz que não gosta, das conversas rolando pelo campus de como você é o solteiro mais cobiçado e tudo isso, sabe? Eu cansei. Todos os dias você está aqui, todos os dias você me beija, quase todas as noites você dorme comigo, me olha e beija minhas pálpebras, deixa eu dizer de todas as formas menos a verbal que eu te amo, mas o que eu ganho em troca Harry?

Styles parecia ter acabado de levar um tiro certeiro no peito, levantando a mão para pressionar contra o local enquanto Louis se encolhia, não sabendo dizer qual sentimento prevalece.

\- No amor nós não esperamos ganhar nada em troca, eu sei, mas também não vou ficar sendo idiota.

\- Foi pela foto? Olha, Lou, eu não vou-

\- Não vai culpar só a garota, por favor? Isso é ridículo, e não foi só pela foto, você não está me ouvindo?

\- Mas eu estava tentando afastar ela! Manon postou como se fosse algo que não é, Louis acredita em mim. Eu não min- minto.

\- Não mente? Há.

\- Louis, por favor...

\- Você tem vergonha de mim, ou algo assim? Tem vergonha de dizer para as pessoas que é comigo que você fica? O que é isso, Harry? Por que essa resistência toda e por que você insiste enquanto poderia ter todas essas outras pessoas sem me magoar?!

\- Seus olhos, Louis! Seus olhos! Como eu vou ignorar o fato de conseguiu ver o azul de seus olhos, deixar isso para lá?!

\- Meus olhos são as únicas coisas que te fazem ficar? - Louis indagou com a voz falhando, uma lágrima descendo teimosa pela lateral de seu rosto, Harry acompanhando seu trajeto.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

\- Você nunca quer dizer nada, não é H? Eu me aproximei de garotos que nunca imaginei tendo amizade na vida, jogos de futebol americano não são mais um tormento na minha vida, arrotos e açúcar no chá sairiam do ranking de coisas que eu mais odeio... O mais importante é que eu me apaixonei por alguém que nunca imaginaria. Eu me apaixonei pelo que você é, pela forma como você trata as pessoas e como me trata, querendo dizer que não se importa quando eu sei que no fundo sim e muito. Eu me apaixonei por um grande idiota que pode estar falando sobre vídeos-games em uma hora e na outra pode estar sendo um adulto resolvendo problemas, por um garoto inteligente e independente, que parece conseguir ler meus pensamentos. E a única coisa que te prende à mim é o azul?

\- O que-

\- Eu quero que você vá embora, Harry.

\- Não! Me ouve! Eu não quis dizer que a única coisa que me prende são seus olhos, quis dizer que algo precisa acontecer entre nós dois para justificar eu conseguir enxergar isso, tem alguma coisa _errada_ Louis.

\- Obvio que tem! Eu já ter tentado de tudo para conseguir fazer você me querer por completo, não só entre quatro paredes, é algo errado! Eu ter tentado de tudo para ser... - _Sua alma gêmea, suas_ _cores_. - _Algo_ , e você continuar com outras pessoas como se não acontecesse nada, isso é algo errado!

\- Eu tenho meus motivos! - Harry gritou de volta, sua voz trêmula fazia Louis se sentir um pouco melhor sobre estar praticamente à beira de soluços.

\- Então me diz! Me diz porque eu estou segundos longe de te colocar de uma vez por todas pra fora da minha vida, não dá mais! Tenta se defender, para de achar que me beijar ou pedir desculpas vai resolver sempre!

\- E não vai? - Harry murmurou, um desafio claro e alto ecoando desde os ouvidos de Louis até a ponta de seu pé.

\- Vai se foder, de verdade Harry Styles, vai para o raio que o parta, sai daqui!

\- Eu já te pedi para ter paciência, expliquei uma vez sobre meus pais e o motivo de eu não querer algo sério, já disse tudo isso e-

\- Eu não sou seu pai, não sou sua mãe, nem Gemma. Por favor, não me compara e não usa isso para justificar o fato de que você não quer me dar uma chance.

\- Louis, abre a mente antes de conversar comigo sobre isso, não está funcionando.

 _Abrir a mente_.

Desde que ele conhecera esse grande e chuvoso Desastre, abrir a mente é tudo o que Louis faz. Se adaptar à coisas novas, tentar entender outras, ser mais compreensivo. Harry não ver esse seu esforço acabou sendo o rompimento de uma bolha imaginaria.

\- Eu não vou ficar... - Louis começou, mas seu lábio tremeu e Harry acompanhou o movimento, as lágrimas começando um trajeto por seu rosto, em questão de segundos ele já estava segurando um soluço. - Me humilhando por você.

Tomlinson tentou afastar quando Harry o puxou do sofá, tentou bater em seu peitoral e parar de chorar mas só piorava as coisas, os soluços entrecortados preenchendo a sala, Harry o segurando com força contra seu peitoral.

\- Eu não te traí. Manon postou aquela foto para fazer mídia, ninguém mais me interessa Louis, por favor acredita nisso.

\- É bem difícil com- com você- Louis tentou falar, mas uma outra onda de choro e soluços acompanhou suas palavras, Harry passando os dedos por seu cabelo enquanto o mantinha no aperto.

\- Existem algumas coisas ainda impedindo Lou, mas não é ninguém, não são pessoas, ninguém me interessa tanto quanto você, ninguém me importa da mesma forma, por favor acredita?

\- Não.

\- Baby, por favor.

\- E-eu... - Mais alguns soluços e dedos massageando sua cabeça. - Eu quero que você me deixe em paz.

\- Hey, Inglaterra, por favor? Confia em mim.

\- Não. Sai daqui.

\- Eu vou te deixar descansar e a gente se fala amanhã-

\- Não, Harry. Não. Não, não e _não_! Vai embora, não está dando certo e Deus sabe como eu tentei, como eu me esforcei para que parasse de dar tudo _errado_. Não tem como funcionar se você não quer, e o que eu posso fazer?! Assistir você ser feliz, festejar e-e beijar outras... Enquanto eu continuo aqui, me fodendo?! S-sai daqui!

\- Louis, pensa melhor, para com isso por fa-

\- Sai daqui! - Tomlinson gritou conseguindo se livrar do aperto, batendo no peitoral de Harry enquanto o afastava para perto da porta, não conseguindo parar as lágrimas e as palmas empurrando o maior. - Sai, sai, sai daqui!

Liam achou esse o momento perfeito para sair do quarto, dando a confirmação de estar ouvindo tudo ao correr para segurar Louis, puxando seus braços para trás e o virando para abraçar seus ombros.

\- Harry, vocês conversam quando ele estiver mais calmo, outra hora yeh? Por favor, outra hora.

\- Louis, só me ouve, eu _preciso_ que você acredite em mim, que tenha um pouco mais de paciência-

\- Vai embora, que merda, vai embora!

\- H, por favor!

\- Lou-

\- Enquanto você estiver beijando outra pessoa pensa nisso tudo que aconteceu e adiciona a minha dor ao saber que você não enxerga nada, nada além do azul enquanto eu enxergo um mundo todo colorido por sua causa, Harry! Pensa em como eu me sinto a pessoa mais errada do universo por não conseguir fazer nem _Dazzle_ acontecer direito! Pensa em como eu me sinto egoísta todos os dias querendo compartilhar isso tudo com você mas não funciona! Pensa nisso seu grande idiota!

**-x-**


	10. Capítulo 10

**...**

_Styles havia descido quatro doses de tequila e algumas cervejas quando ainda estava na festa antes de subir naquele palco, e como ele nunca fora muito resistente ao álcool isso já era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo tropeçar nos próprios pés._

_Mas Harry não se achava tonto pela bebida, não desta vez, tudo que embriagava sua mente e embaçava sua visão era a cor azul._

_Azul e_ **_todas_ ** _as outras cores._

_Lá estava Louis Tomlinson, sentado em um dos sofás no Toffeè's Pub relativamente vazio com quase todos em festas aos arredores do campus. Ele estava deslumbrante, abaixo de uma das luzes clareando seu cabelo de uma cor nova, suas bochechas, seus olhos, suas roupas._

_Harry estava tentando cantar Justin Timberlake._

_Desde pequeno Anne elogia Harry por nunca ter sido alguém desesperado, nem quando criança e nem depois de crescer, as vezes alguns ataques de raiva ou revolta podem acontecer, mas Styles não se desespera fácil. Combinando sua personalidade com álcool circulando todo o corpo, ele quase não sentira_ nada _._

 _E Harry estava esperando_ esse _momento há muito tempo._

_Primeiro os olhos de Tomlinson se transformaram em uma cor que Harry não queria deixar apagar nunca de sua memória, e ele já sabia o que viria em seguida, tentou esquecer até vê-lo novamente rodando pelo campus, mas todas as vezes o azul continuava ali._

_Louis dissera ser um problema e Harry até acreditou antes de certificar ser o único conseguindo enxergar, perguntando casualmente para Zayn, Niall, até Jeff. Tomlinson nem a cor que dizem banhar as íris de Harry - verde - conseguia ver então o mais novo decidiu ficar calado, Dazzle aparentemente só havia atingido ele._

_Styles nunca foi desesperado, soube esperar, soube ficar quieto._

_Devagar Harry assistiu o mundo se transformando, "should've known better when you came around..." saía como um ronronado de seus lábios, rosto queimando sob a atenção de Louis enquanto tudo ganhava algo com um toque diferente, Harry estava bêbado em tequila e cores. Bêbado em Louis._

_Ele cambaleou até o bar, flertou com o barman de lindos olhos de uma cor diferente do branco, preto e cinza de sempre, conseguiu mais bebida e tropeçou até achar Louis novamente. Até achar seu arco-íris, aparentemente sua alma gêmea._

_Harry lembra Louis perguntando enquanto ele ainda cantarolava JT. "Hey, Henry? Você não me odeia, odeia?" e Styles respondeu antes de beijar levemente seu ombro e tentar segurar o sorriso ao pensar no que estava acontecendo._

_Aquele dia Harry assistiu o sol aparecer sentado na sacada da fraternidade, o álcool dissipando de sua corrente sanguínea, a imagem de Louis e as cores expandindo de seus olhos ainda queimavam através de suas pálpebras quando o maior via pela primeira vez o amanhecer em suas verdadeiras cores._

**...**

Naquele mesmo dia Harry teve duas horas de sono antes de precisar levantar para suas classes, sem memórias intactas de nada, o álcool borrara boa parte de suas lembranças e ele não recordava se Louis havia tido o mesmo, não lembrava de sequer qual o exato momento em que sua vida _inteira_ mudara.

Ele é um idiota.

\- Idiota... - Styles murmurou, dando um longo gole em seu café, lembrando de olhar Louis pela primeira vez em todas as cores almoçando em um restaurante perto da fraternidade.

Ainda era difícil acreditar, Harry sequer havia despertado direito mesmo depois de um banho gelado. Ele acordara para encarar um mundo onde as árvores têm folhas verdes, o céu é azul e sua pele tem uma cor leve e rosada, não pálida e sem vida.

Styles havia saído aquele dia para encarar um mundo onde ele tem uma alma gêmea.

É possível ainda sentir o calor que aquecera seu peito ao ver Louis sentado no restaurante, um misto de sentimentos criando neblina espessa na mente de Harry. Ele se sentia amor, encantamento, alegria e _raiva_. Por vários motivos raiva.

E fora assim durante todo esse tempo. As vezes Harry tentava fazer algo que desse ao menos uma pista sobre Louis sentir o mesmo, ser cavalheiro ou qualquer coisa, todos os dias ele se via mais e mais apaixonado, mas nada de Dazzle acontecer mutualmente.

Louis também se apaixonou, Harry tem certeza que sim. No meio de alguns dos beijos atrapalhados, brigas por coisas bobas, línguas esticadas por pura infantilidade, noites de estudos, sorrisos confidentes, no meio de um caminho inteiramente tortuoso ao menos esse sentimento Harry pode confirmar.

Pode confirmar ser mútuo. _Dazzle_ pode ter esquecido ou errado em algo, mas ambos acertaram nisso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Styles se sentia nas nuvens por ver cores, também sentia o coração apertar ao elaborar teorias sobre o motivo de Louis não conseguir ver o mesmo, sentia todos os dias raiva e ressentimento acumularem em seu peito por pensar que talvez o trauma pela relação dele com pais e sua irmã tenha ocasionado tudo isso. E frustração, frustração todos os dias ao ver Louis lhe olhar como olhou desde o começo, sempre especial mas nunca diferente.

Foi quase um alívio quando Louis admitira já ter tido _Dazzle_. Harry sentiu seu corpo abalar com todos os sentimentos juntos em uma só mente, mas alívio prevalecia.

Tudo o que restou para Styles fora confusão e uma vontade de imensa de pensar direito em tudo, muita informação, muitos sentimentos. Ele tivera tempo o suficiente para repassar sua vida inteira graças à Louis e o gelo colossal que ele dera em Harry, não atendendo suas ligações, provavelmente tomando todas as medidas possíveis para não esbarrar ou sequer avistar Styles pelo campus.

Harry parou de tentar qualquer contato depois de uma semana cheia de tentativas falhas, decidiu dar espaço para Louis e ele respirarem um pouco, principalmente quando pensava em ainda ter que contar para Tomlinson que ele também já tivera _Dazzle_ muito tempo atrás.

Esse tempo serviu para Styles colocar um ponto nas bagunças de sua vida, parando de deixar garotos e garotas o tocarem quando quisessem, arqueando para longe do contato sutilmente ou murmurando que seu namorado não gostaria, sorrindo e pedindo licença antes de se afastar.

A notícia do suposto namoro de Harry se espalhou rápido, com sorte chegaria aos ouvidos de Manon até ela se sentir culpada ou ruim o suficiente para tirar a foto de seu Instagram, Styles tem certeza só ter conversado com a moça no máximo três vezes e vagamente lembra suas mãos afastando a cintura dela da forma mais gentil possível, sua mãe o educou muito bem afinal de contas.

Depois de terminar as provas e receber todas as notas, Harry ajudou na organização de todas as festas na fraternidade e precisou esperar que esses dias corridos passassem, extremamente ocupado com os últimos jogos do ano e a preparação para entrada de novatos no time já no próximo ano depois que alguns jogadores se formassem, incluindo o capitão. Com a mente mais tranquila, Harry finalmente foi procurar ajuda.

 _Liam_.

A única solução para a mente conturbada e desesperada de Harry fora pedir ajuda de Liam, ninguém melhor e com mais paciência para resolver problemas dos outros do que Borboleta Sociável Payne. Agora Harry entende o motivo de Louis chamá-lo assim.

Eles combinaram de se encontrar no Bakey e Liam parecia estar fugindo da polícia ao passar pelas portas duplas, sentando na cadeira defronte à Harry com a cabeça baixa, capuz levantado.

\- Se Louis _sonhar_ que eu estou aqui com você, todas as pessoas que vivem na Califórnia irão morrer do meu grito. Avisado. - Liam sussurrou/gritou, olhando quase desesperado para Harry.

\- Você pode dizer para ele que estava ameaçando me matar ou algo assim. - Styles disse, suspirando. - Agora sério Liam, eu preciso conversar com você sobre algo... _Sério_.

\- Vai me dizer que já teve _Dazzle_? - Payne indagou, sorrindo de lado quando o amigo se engasgou com a própria saliva, rosto inteiro queimando de vergonha.

\- C-como- Como você soube? - Harry sempre desconfiou que Liam não é normal. Um bruxo, óbvio.

\- Descobri uma espécie de... Fato interessante sobre essa coisa. _Dazzle_. Me diz, Harold, o que você mais gosta sobre o Louis?

\- Ele não coloca ketchup na pizza. - Harry respondeu rapidamente, pensando em todos os itens de uma longa lista mas Liam ainda não merece saber.

\- Viu só? - Liam bateu palmas, sorrindo um pouco mais. - Fascinante!

\- O que tem de fascinante nisso? Eu literalmente peguei a coisa mais aleatória possível.

\- Louis disse a mesma coisa.

\- _Oh_.

\- Yup, _oh_. Mas ele disse em umas palavras mais românticas tipo "Aquele idiota tem preguiça até de colocar ketchup na pizza, isso não é lindo?".

\- Eu... - Harry pôs a mão no peitoral, respirando fundo. - Louis é... Puta merda, esse é meu garoto.

\- Seu garoto. - Payne disse, passando a mão no rosto. - Mas falando sério eu te conheço, H. Sei que você não daria tanta moral para alguém se não soubesse que é permanente. Se você não soubesse que Louis é algo sólido teria se mandado há muito tempo atrás, principalmente com todo esse jeito dele.

\- Quer dizer que _Dazzle_ me prende à ele? Eu nunca achei que fosse isso.

\- Não. _Você_ se prendeu, provavelmente sempre soube que ele é sua alma gêmea, agora me diz Styles... Faz quanto tempo?

\- Eu vi só a cor dos olhos primeiro, no dia em que ele foi sozinho ao Toffeè. Aquilo foi... _Maravilhoso_. Não tem como colocar em palavras. Então eu pedi que você levasse ele para uma das nossas festas, lembra? E aquele dia nós voltamos ao Toffeè, ele me viu cantar e _pronto_. Louis sentado me assistindo, eu no meio do palco e... _Só_. Tudo foi mudando aos poucos, eu muito bêbado e muito pouco desesperado para entrar em pânico, ele me devorando com os olhos...

\- Você estava bêbado?

\- Pra caralho.

\- Que romântico.

\- Exatamente, sempre fomos. - Harry suspirou, de repente seu coração inundando de saudade, remorso, receio e dúvidas. - Eu te chamei aqui para pedir ajuda, Li.

\- Vim pronto para te matar, mas confio em você, Harry. Por algum motivo eu confio, tem algumas coisas que não dá para entender mas isso é problema do Louis, não meu.

\- Vai me ajudar? Você tem que prometer. - Harry baixou seu tom, olhando desconfiado para os lados enquanto Liam se inclinava sobre a mesa.

\- Prometo. Idiota.

\- Você precisa falar de mim para Louis. Por favor, Liam? Precisa tentar dizer como eu estou agora e tentar fazê-lo aceitar conversar. - Harry quase implorou, pigarreando antes de continuar. - Estou ficando louco, Payno, parece que a felicidade está na minha cara e eu insisto em dar as costas.

\- Mas não é isso? Não é exatamente esse o caso com vocês dois? O _felizes para sempre_ praticamente se esfregando na cara de ambos e sendo ignorado?

\- _Liam_ , por favor?

\- Nós já falamos de você todos os dias, Harry. Louis diz que te odeia meio dia e que te ama meia noite, promete que irá arrancar suas bolas e depois meu ombro está ensopado e ouvidos cheios de "ele é tão lindo"... O que mais eu posso fazer?

\- Liam... - Styles sussurrou, baixando o rosto e encostando a testa na mesa gelada, de repente um discurso inteiro caía no vão escuro de sua mente.

\- Ele sabe que você está espalhando pela universidade inteira que tem namorado. Ele sabe de tudo, Harold, _tudo_. Louis sabe desde quem você rejeita até as fotos que você curte no Instagram. - Liam murmurou, tão verdadeiro que Harry nunca abriria a boca para contestar nada.

\- Niall?

\- Niall.

\- E... Eu... Eu não estava preparado para essa fase... Achei que fosse ser mais complicado. Mas eu preciso consertar minhas próprias merdas. - Harry respondeu, suspirando. - Preciso conversar com ele.

Os dois rapazes caíram em um silêncio total por um minuto inteiro, Harry não sabendo bem o que esperar e Liam concentrado com olhar fixo em suas próprias mãos, o café entre eles provavelmente já ruim.

\- Amanhã duas da tarde lá no apartamento. Eu vou estar saindo para encontrar uma amiga e Louis vai estar chorando, falando mal de você. - Payne disse se levantando, as sobrancelhas arqueadas ao se aproximar de Harry. - Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, me prometa que terá paciência, nada de violência.

\- Eu prometo.

\- Estou falando sério, Harry. Louis poderá ficar muito calmo e absorver tudo rápido antes de deixar as coisas seguirem o curso, mas também pode ficar histérico e querer partir para cima de você de novo, eu não vou estar por perto.

\- Te pago em c _aipirinha_ ou cigarros? - Styles sorriu, segurando a expressão tranquila até Liam fazer o mesmo e bater o punho contra o seu, se permitindo dar uma risadinha.

\- Caipirinha óbvio, desde quando você paga favores em cigarros?

\- Obrigado, Payno. Eu não vou pisar na bola. Não de novo. - Harry prometeu, respirando fundo ao ganhar como resposta um olhar afiado, assistindo o amigo andar para fora da padaria.

**...**

Styles subira as escadas de quatro em quatro degraus, sem fôlego algum combinando com o fato dele estar prestes a ver Louis pela primeira vez depois de quase quinze dias sem sequer ouvir sua voz, o coração do jogador parecia prestes subir até sua garganta.

Liam demorou para aparecer, dando tempo o suficiente para Harry normalizar sua respiração, assentindo levemente e deixando a porta aberta, não ficando para ver Styles entrando no flat quase como um criminoso.

Louis estava assistindo televisão na sala, sentado no sofá com os braços envolvendo seus joelhos e juntando uma coxa na outra firmemente, o rosto encostado ali. Ele percebeu a aproximação, mas não olhou.

\- Para de esquecer essas chaves, idiota. - Tomlinson murmurou, Harry percebeu como suas mãos estavam trêmulas ao enfiá-las nos bolsos de seu jeans.

Uma coisa é olhar Louis esperando que o grande momento chegasse, aquela sensação quente e apertada no peito ao olhá-lo com expectativa, achando que a qualquer minuto ele iria gritar que Harry está mudando de cor.

Outra situação totalmente diferente é saber que _Dazzle_ já acontecera, que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo tem o encaixe tão perfeito quanto Louis, que eles terão que aprender a conviver juntos pois isso é algo certo, é algo _real_.

\- Louis. - Styles chamou, assistindo o menor olhar assustado e mover o corpo para o mais longe possível ainda no sofá, desnorteado por alguns segundos até a situação atual encaixar em sua cabeça, semblante saindo de confuso para banho em remorso e raiva.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?! Quem te deixou entrar? - Tomlinson elevou o tom de voz, levantando do sofá e colocando a mão na frente de seu corpo como se Harry fosse atacá-lo.

\- Eu vim conversar, Louis, por favor não grita e me ouve? Por favor?

\- Nós não temos _nada_ para conversar agora! Eu não quero conversar!

\- Por que você sempre tem que fazer tudo mais difícil do que o necessário? Está sendo uma merda ter que entrar quase como um criminoso aqui, ficar sem falar com você esperando boa vontade até vossa alteza se sentir piedosa para me ouvir!

\- Colhemos o que plantamos, Harry! Se você não que-

\- Para de ser covarde! Você está fugindo, olha onde nós estamos por fugir de situações complicadas, Louis! Olha!

\- Ha-

\- Me ouve. Só me ouve, cala a boca e me ouve. - Harry pediu - lê-se implorou - olhando com uma expressão firme para Louis que já tinha os olhos semelhantes a pedaços de vidro, cheios de lágrimas. - Não chora, amor, Louis, por favor não chora.

\- Eu- Louis talvez quisesse dizer algo, mas deu um breve soluço antes de baixar a cabeça, levando a mão que estava erguida até seu rosto. - Fui tão idiota, c-com relação à t-tudo.

Harry balançou a cabeça e se aproximou em passos grandes, deixando Louis sem chances de se afastar ou sequer se mover. Em um segundo Styles tinha o rosto já avermelhado entre suas grandes palmas, puxando o corpo de Tomlinson contra o seu.

\- Me ouve? Por favor?

\- Eu fui tão egoísta... E você é tão- tão idiota. Poderia ter dito desde que aconteceu, quando você derrubou o café daquele garoto logo depois de nós nos "conhecermos" e-

\- Louis. - Harry tinha a respiração tão descompassada que ele praticamente ofegava, tentando fazer com que Louis levantasse o olhar.

\- Cala a boca, me deixa falar. Foi ali, ok? Eu tive _Dazzle_ logo no começo e escondi de você esse tempo todo, cada vez ficava mais difícil e você continuava sair com outras pessoas e continuava o mesmo e eu-

\- Louis. Me ouve, por favor?

\- Eu deveria ter te contado, teria talvez e-evitado-

\- Louis.

\- Eu te odeio, Henry, eu te odeio tanto você- Você-

\- Eu tive Dazzle. - Harry sussurrou, fazendo Tomlinson se encolher e fechar os olhos com força, deixando as lágrimas caírem silenciosas, cheias de significados e sentimentos.

\- O-o quê? - Louis indagou com a voz não mais alta que um suspiro, seu soluço dando para ser sentido sob os dedos mínimos de Styles encostados contra sua garganta.

\- Você estava me olhando como se eu fosse um sol no meio da noite, brilhante... Algo divino... - Harry sussurrou em um tom parecido com o que ele usa depois que os dois fazem sexo, as palavras saindo quase como carícias, era possível compará-las com seda.

\- O que? - Louis indagou de novo, estremecendo por uma terceira vez ao sentir o sorriso de Harry contra sua bochecha.

\- Primeiro eu vi o azul. E essa cor estourava todas as vezes que eu fechava os olhos, seus azuis explodindo em fogos de artifícios todas as vezes que eu ia dormir. E então você me olhou sentado naquele sofá, me assistiu tocar e me fez sentir como se eu brilhasse como o sol, Louis. Aquele dia foi tão confuso, eu estava bêbado, cantando desnorteado, tentando ser engraçado e charmoso para você até _tudo_ mudar. Você me perguntou se eu te odiava, mas como isso é possível? Com você sendo todos os tons de cores, o azul do céu e o verde das folhas... Como eu poderia odiar isso, meu amor?

\- V-você- _Harry_ -

\- Eu tive _Dazzle_ há muito tempo atrás, Louis. Com você me ouvindo cantar Justin Timberlake, te olhando roçar suas coxas juntas, e as luzes do Toffeè mudando as sombras pelo seu corpo todo... E quando eu achei que você fosse dizer que também estava vendo tudo colorido a única coisa que saiu foi "Você não me odeia?". Então eu fiquei calado.

Louis deu uma espécie de soluço, se engasgando e voltando chorar enquanto Harry o puxava para mais perto, o rosto do menor afundando em seu pescoço, dedos abrindo e fechando devagar no seu peitoral por cima da camisa.

Talvez Styles devesse continuar falando, tentando se explicar ou até pedindo desculpas por tudo em geral, desde que eles se conheceram várias coisas deram certo porém a maioria sempre foi errada ou fora de ordem, Harry não poderia culpar ninguém além deles mesmos.

Mas ambos permaneceram calados.

Louis foi parando de soluçar aos poucos, era possível perceber ele tentar igualar suas respirações enquanto os dedos ainda criavam círculos sobre o tecido fino da camisa de Styles que o mantinha firmemente pressionado contra si.

\- Nós somos dois idiotas. - Louis finalmente falou, sorrindo um pouco mas não se movendo.

\- Eu sou mais. - Harry murmurou, respirando fundo e sabendo que ainda precisa explicar muita coisa, por hora se sentindo tão apaixonado e tão... _Cheio_ , que parecia impossível pensar.

\- O que nós fazemos agora? - Louis sussurrou, levantando o olhar para encarar Harry com seus lindos olhos azuis, o nariz ainda vermelho assim como as bochechas, deslumbrante. - Existe um manual?

\- Vou pesquisar no google. - Styles respondeu, não se movendo e conseguindo dizer o exato momento em que o olhar de Louis mudou.

\- Você não acha estranho _Dazzle_ ter acontecido comigo só por ver você ajudando alguém?

\- Você não acha estranho _Dazzle_ ter acontecido comigo só por ver você existir sentando em um sofá?

\- Não, não acho.

\- Nem eu.

\- Outro tópico descartado, tem mais alguma dúvida?

\- Hum... Ah, você é um péssimo mentiroso.

\- Isso não é uma pergunta, Henry, e você ainda quer ser advogado?

\- Dizer que era um problema quando eu vi o azul nos seus olhos foi a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Ah, eu sou mais idiota ainda por acreditar.

\- Realmente...

\- Calado.

\- Hey, H, é por isso que você sempre parecia frustrado perto de mim? Com raiva ou apreensivo. Você estava esperando acontecer?

\- Frustração e raiva por achar que não estava acontecendo por minha culpa, culpa do passado e de... Da certa mágoa que eu carrego, acho que- Talvez eu ainda tenha que trabalhar muito nessa parte da minha vida. - Harry não sabia muito bem como escolher as palavras certas, mas sabe que Louis entenderia.

\- E se você teve _Dazzle_ dias depois de mim então... Por quê- Louis parou e respirou fundo, provavelmente ponderando o que iria falar. - Foi erro meu querer chamar sua atenção sobre gostar de ser educado e amoroso com as pessoas, já entendi que isso é algo seu, mas ainda é difícil e principalmente quando você fica louco se eu faço a mesma coisa. "Faça o que mando e não faça o que faço" é algo que eu não suporto Harry.

\- Tudo bem, eu reconheço o meu erro.

\- Se eu não posso sair com Michael e abraçar ele, então você também não pode fazer o mesmo. Com ninguém.

\- Sim... Senhor. - Harry à essa altura do campeonato sabia muito melhor do que contestar alguma coisa que Louis falasse.

\- Isso inclui beijos no Instagram.

\- Louis...

\- Eu estou falando sério! Se Manon chegar perto de você novamente eu vou hackear o IG dela, vou ficar bem- bem... Bem animal. Bem... _Wow_ , eu vou ficar... Nossa, H, você nem sabe.

\- Yep, um animal selvagem, bem radical. - Harry assentiu, levando uma mão até o rosto de Louis, segurando suas bochechas e roçando devagar seu nariz até os lábios do mais velho. - Eu te amo.

A resposta - já esperada - de Tomlinson foi bufar e revirar os olhos, lutando contra um sorriso quando Harry se inclinou para frente tentando mordê-lo, sabendo isso ser seu mecanismo automático para quando está envergonhado ou não quer admitir gostar de algo.

\- Amo você e todas essas bobagens de não gostar de água gelada, me chamar de Desastre, gostar de passar esses cubos de gelo que você chama de pés nas minhas costas... Eu amo tudo isso.

\- Awn, Henry, você está tão apaixonadinho por mim. - Louis sorriu de lado, voltando encaixar seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry.

\- Quantos anos você vai ficar passando isso na minha cara se eu confirmar?

\- Muitos anos. - Tomlinson murmurou, encostando levemente os lábios contra os de Styles mesmo ainda sorrindo. - Aparentemente estaremos grudados com essa cola especial por algum tempo então se prepare, Desastre. Bom, _meu_ Desastre.

**...**

Poderia ser mais um dia normal e tedioso de quem já havia passado em todos os testes e não precisaria fazer prova final em nenhuma das classes, mas Harry não tem _tanta_ sorte assim.

Louis estava assistindo filme e passando os dedos em seus cabelos, aproveitando a cabeça de Harry estar livre de bonés e beanies. Styles flutuava em um intermédio entre o inconsciente e consciente com a cabeça deitada no colo do mais velho, raras vezes ele gosta que toquem em seu cabelo, mas aparentemente Tomlinson sempre é exceção.

\- Chegou um e-mail no seu celular. - A voz de Louis soou distante e quase como um sonho, o toque leve contra o braço de Harry conseguindo tirá-lo de seu estado.

\- Depois eu vejo. - Styles grunhiu, irritado por não sentir mais os dedos em sua cabeça. - Desliga o wifi.

\- É do seu pai, Des Styles, não é melhor você ler? - Tomlinson perguntou em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

\- Não me importo Louis... Deixa isso... - Harry tentou responder, sua boca quase não abrindo para formar as palavras corretamente.

Alguns momentos depois Styles já se sentia novamente vagando pelo inconsciente, grunhindo quando Louis atrapalhou por uma segunda vez.

\- De Des Styles, assunto é sobre o dia de ação de graças. - Tomlinson disse, ainda não fazendo Harry abrir os olhos. - Querido Harry, Rose e eu sabemos que você prefere passar o natal com sua mãe, respeitamos isso e ficaríamos muito felizes em tê-lo conosco para um jantar no dia de ação de graças... Bla bla bla, me ligue por favor? Podemos conversar melhor, beijos papai. Enviado do meu iPhone.

\- Achei que fosse um e-mail da Casa Branca e não do meu pai.

\- Ele sabe da existência das mensagens de texto, gírias ou não necessidade de tanta formalidade para falar com o próprio filho?

\- Nope. Até alguns dias atrás ele mandava mensagem para avisar que havia mandado um e-mail.

Louis riu e o som do celular sendo bloqueado foi ouvido antes de dedos voltarem para seu cabelo, polegares tocando suas orelhas e o carregando devagar de volta para o inconsciente.

\- Você vai?

\- Não.

\- Por quê?

\- Não.

\- Harry.

\- Não. - Desta vez o maior quase gemeu, desistindo de dormir de uma vez por todas e se afastando de Louis, bolando para o outro lado da cama. - Eu consigo dormir com os irmãos todos gritando, mas não consigo te deixar falando sozinho então ou você se cala ou eu não durmo.

\- Isso nem é hora de estar dormindo!

\- Qualquer hora é hora de estar dormindo, Inglaterra. - Styles revirou os olhos, semicerrando-os ao encarar Louis novamente.

\- Você me conta sobre esse tal de jantar de ação de graças, nós fazemos ímpar ou par e se eu ganhar você vai ficar acordado comigo, quero carinho. - Tomlinson grunhiu, o som contrastando forte com suas palavras _doces_.

\- Meu pai gosta de fazer essas sociais para mostrar a casa e carro perfeitos dele, só isso.

\- E por que você não vai?

\- Eu vou ter que ir, mas minha vontade mesmo é dormir. Dormir até ano que vem. - Styles choramingou, quase sorrindo da expressão estressada e curiosa de Louis.

\- Ele só quer ter você perto em um dia importante, ação de graças é importante para vocês yeh?

Harry suspirou e olhou sério para Louis enquanto voltava a deitar na cama, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto e fazendo biquinho até o menor entender o recado, arqueando as costas e inclinando até beijá-lo.

\- Você quer ir comigo?

\- Não, seu pai me odeia.

\- Louis, ele não te odeia.

\- Odeia sim, lembra quando ele ligou e eu atendi? " _Esse celular é do meu filho, Harry, não é? Devolva para ele seu futriqueiro_ ". Eu nem sabia que essa palavra existia.

\- Mas ele nem sabia que era você. - Styles revirou os olhos, puxando Louis até ele deitar na cama para continuar beijando-o, lábios grudando em seu pescoço logo em seguida. - Vamos juntos, por favor? Só um jantar, depois podemos voltar para seu flat.

\- Você disse que não iria, tipo, dois minutos atrás!

\- Eu só queria fazer você me deixar dormir em paz!

\- Rude.

\- Rude. - Harry tentou imitar seu sotaque e expressão, ganhando um tapa no braço e uma mordida. - Meu pai vai chorar quando souber o que aconteceu entre nós dois, nem sei se ele é digno de ouvir nossa novela.

\- Ele é seu pai, Harold, claro que ele é digno.

\- Eu poderia só dizer que você é meu namorado e encerrar o assunto. Sem detalhes.

\- Mas eu não sou seu namorado. - Louis disse em um tom desafiador, abrindo seus grandes olhos azuis e beijando a ponta do nariz de Harry. - Não me lembro de ter feito pedido algum, ou ter sido pedido.

\- Ah é? - Styles sorriu, massageando os dedos sobre suas pálpebras ainda pesadas. - Não somos namorados então você chama isso de dormir em cima de mim, me beijar, parecer um bebê coala assistindo filmes, ciúmes de qualquer coisa com um coração, troca de fluidos corporais e etc, chama isso de quê? Amizade?

\- Yup, amizade. Colorida, se é que você me entende. - Louis brincou, fazendo Harry dar aquela risadas alta e extravagante antes de tapar a boca com uma das mãos, revirando os olhos.

\- Aceita que você é meu namoradinho calado, por favor? - Styles tentou se controlar, a ponta do dedo indicador de Louis conseguindo encaixar em sua covinha, deslizando até seus lábios.

\- Namoradinho? Você está me chamando de baixinho ou de namorado _e_ bichinho? - Tomlinson indagou, gargalhando da expressão revoltada de Harry.

Em um movimento rápido Styles se ergueu, apoiando os joelhos no colchão e envolvendo a cintura de Louis com um de seus braços, colando seus corpos juntos e puxando o mais velho para cima até eles estarem afundando nos travesseiros macios.

\- Os três. - Harry sussurrou, lambendo os lábios finos do namorado até que eles abrissem, permitindo um beijo molhado e bagunçado. Louis pôs suas mãos em um aperto firme na cintura do maior, abrindo suas pernas e o encaixando ali.

\- Eu nunca celebrei ação de graças, na verdade todos os anos assim que minhas provas acabam eu já tenho passagens aéreas de ida e volta para casa.

\- O que te fez não comprar esse ano? - Harry perguntou, tirando uma mecha teimosa caindo pela testa de Louis, deixando a mão encostada contra seu pescoço e orelhas onde os dedos roçavam levemente.

\- Você. Eu sabia que não iria conseguir ficar na Inglaterra sem antes resolver toda essa bagunça. - Tomlinson murmurou, quase não era possível sentir suas palmas subindo a camisa de Harry até metade de suas costas, o tecido suave contra sua pele.

\- Awn, você está tão apaixonadinho por mim, Inglaterra. - Styles disse em um sussurro, depositando um selinho alto contra os lábios de Louis mesmo que o menor não conseguisse parar de sorrir. - E você vai sim para o jantar de ação de graças comigo, _namorado_.

\- Henry, nós não somos namorados.

**...**

Styles já estava acostumado usar roupas formais para algumas de suas classes e apresentações de trabalho, mas ver Louis em um smoking e gravata borboleta fora algo totalmente novo. E excitante, _muito_ excitante, quase fizera Harry achar legal essa bobagem de ter que usar social para um jantar em sua própria casa.

Des se apresentou calculadamente educado para Louis, com seu sorriso sempre forçado e um aperto firme na mão delicada do menor. Rose durante as apresentações e pequena conversa que todos eles fizeram fora a única solução para os momentos desconfortáveis e rudes. Harry nem reclamava mais.

Ainda era estranho e maravilhoso ver sua casa com as cores originais, os olhos de seu pai e a cor de cabelo de Rose, tudo chamava atenção de Harry. Isso foi ótimo para distraí-lo, assim como Louis, enquanto os outros empresários e amigos de Des esbanjavam seus carros e conta bancária em volta da sala.

Durante o jantar Des também não deu muita atenção para o filho e seu namorado, lançando sorrisos uma vez ou outra, comentando sobre o cabelo de Harry ou elogiando vagamente a escolha do relógio que Louis usava.

Quando a sobremesa fora servida, Louis comentou algo alto o suficiente para chamar atenção do homem ao lado, James, que parecera mais do que interessado em sua vida, começando uma longa conversa entre os dois. Harry teria falado algo, mas se segurou e optou por assistir como Louis é _adulto_. Não é difícil despertar o lado profissional dele, só precisa falar sério sobre qualquer assunto, mas não deixa de ser raro e deslumbrante assisti-lo gesticular, franzir o cenho e sorrir casualmente quando seus princípios batiam com os de James.

\- Com licença, cavalheiros, mas eu posso roubar esse gênio por alguns minutos? - Harry sorriu, palma aberta na curva das costas de Louis que deu uma risada baixa, virando o corpo para encaixar melhor contra o do namorado.

\- Claro, Harry querido, um verdadeiro gênio você tem como namorado. Lindo casal. - James elogiou, em uma parte pequena a mente de Harry processa o olhar curioso de seu pai, outra se banhava em orgulho.

\- Obrigado. - O casal disso em uníssono, assentindo antes de Louis entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Harry que os puxou para longe dali, perto da grande entrada para a cozinha onde ainda tinham algumas pessoas conversando e degustando vinhos.

\- Ouviu só Henry? Eu sou um gênio.

\- Será que esse seu ego gigante deixará você passar pela porta de meu quarto? - Harry sorriu, envolvendo os ombros de Louis com um braço e estremecendo ao sentir mãos encaixarem em sua cintura.

\- Você só quer me levar lá para fazer inveja com todos os seus livros e cama king king king king king size.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Gênio, lembra?

Harry bufou e o guiou até as escadas, recusando olhar em volta para checar se curiosos não estavam observando-os, andando calado até a penúltima porta do corredor no segundo andar.

Des havia pintado seu quarto e quase tudo dentro dele de branco, então não está muito diferente de quando Harry ainda não via outras cores apesar de continuar bonito e sofisticado.

\- Eu entendo o motivo de você preferir a fraternidade ou lá em casa. - Louis murmurou, não indo mexer nas coisas como ele usualmente faz, escolhendo sentar no meio da larga cama. - Isso parece um reino de gelo.

\- Nunca pareceu comigo, meu pai nunca me deixou colar pôsteres de peitos e lamborghinis, sem graça. - Styles brincou, se jogando ao lado do namorado na cama.

Não era difícil achar uma posição confortável no mar branco de lençóis, mas Louis preferiu ficar sentado mexendo no celular, tirando seu smoking e deixando Harry beliscar levemente sua coxa, entediado.

\- Desculpa se isso não foi o que você imaginou. Meu pai é... _Ele_. Em outras famílias é algo mais leve, costumava ser assim para nós quando Gemma e mamãe ainda faziam parte da família mas... Yeah.

\- Hey Harry, eu já esperava por isso e sei que seu pai é sério, a comida estava incrível e James foi ótimo para meu ego, Rose é uma mulher incrível, está sendo muito agradável yeh? Obrigado por me trazer, amor. - Louis sorriu, inclinando para dar um selinho no namorado, colocando seu celular entre os dois.

\- O que?

\- Tenho uma surpresa, mas só se você quiser.

\- Vai me mostrar seus nudes mais recentes?

\- Nope, mais tarde talvez. - Louis revirou os olhos, Harry deu uma risada e segurou seu celular enquanto o namorado apoiava as mãos em seu peitoral. - Tenho duas irmãs bem curiosas que ficaram até tarde esperando por uma ligação.

\- Agora? Sério? - Styles indagou se sentando de uma vez, extremamente surpreso e trazendo o corpo de Louis junto, deixa do uma risada nervosa escapar por seus lábios. - Elas querem me conhecer?

\- Claro, Henry.

\- Sério? De verdade?

Louis revirou os olhos e levantou seu celular, apertando no contato de Lottie e na chamada de vídeo antes de se aproximar de Harry, dois toques depois e um rosto aparecia borrado na tela, qualidade melhorando aos poucos.

\- Hey Elizabeth!

\- _Nossa, seu idiota, já mandei não me chamar assim! -_ Lottie grunhiu, revirando os olhos. _\- Fizzy, o Louis está ligando!_

\- Elas podem estar gritando desse jeito de madrugada? - Harry indagou, Louis balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

\- _Mamãe dorme no andar de baixo e tem o sono bem pesado_. - Lottie quem respondeu com seu sotaque carregado, olhando curiosa para Styles que acenou animado, arrancando uma risada da Tomlinson n° 2.

\- Olá!

\- _Olá, americano! É um prazer te conhecer._

\- _Ele está com o namorado?! -_ Outra voz soou distante, um vulto fazendo a câmera se mover antes de uma versão de Louis com cabelos longos aparecer na tela, grandes olhos encarando Harry. - _Puta merda! Oi!_

\- Na verdade é Harry, e é um prazer conhecer vocês também.

\- _Feliz dia de ação de graças, vocês estão se divertindo? -_ Lottie indagou, Louis quem respondeu o que eles fizeram o dia inteiro enquanto Harry observava os três irmãos interagirem, sentindo um aperto quente em seu peito.

Era lindo a forma como eles se tratavam, apesar das brincadeiras e provocações Louis falava como se um tom mais rude fosse quebrar as duas, a voz macia como seda e curiosidade queimando ao perguntar como fora a semana delas.

Harry não falou muito, mas respondia e sorria quando as meninas o incluíam na conversa de alguma maneira, aparentemente Lottie estava namorando um americano e adora imitar o sotaque nova-iorquino, tentando fazer a voz lerda e grave de Harry por várias vezes, Fizzy e Louis só reviraram os olhos em resposta.

\- _Ah Lou, espera! Antes de você desligar precisamos dizer a surpresa, mamãe pediu segredo mas_... - Felicite murmurou, baixando seu tom e sorrindo de lado enquanto centralizava a câmera em seu rosto.

\- _Mas Fizzy não sabe o significado dessa palavra._

\- _Calada, Lottie. Então... Mamãe vai mandar passagens para você vir passar seu aniversário e o natal aqui com a gente, agora que Dan ajuda com metade das despesas ela consegue isso sem problemas, e você pode trazer Harry! -_ Fizzy bateu palmas, devolvendo o celular para Lottie enquanto ia saltitar pelo quarto. - _Ah, não diz que eu contei!_

Harry parecia ter sido congelado, seu coração batia forte contra as costas de Louis que havia se calado, olhando fixamente para o celular incerto sobre como responder.

\- _Hey! Vocês morreram?_

\- N-não...

\- _Imagina só o californiano aí morrendo de frio na neve de Doncaster? Yey! Vai ser o máximo!_

\- Lottie, podemos te ligar depois? Está ficando tarde e vocês deveriam ir dormir. - Louis murmurou distraído, Harry talvez estivesse apertando sua coxa com muita força.

\- _Só estamos felizes de finalmente conhecer um namorado seu, ok? Não precisa ficar assustado. Mas tudo bem, nos falamos amanhã. -_ Lottie murmurou, mandando Fizzy calar a boca. - _Prometa que não irá contar para a mamãe que Felicite abriu a boca._

\- Prometo, eu prometo.

\- _Ok, te amo Lou, boa noite pra vocês dois._

\- _Boa noite, Lou! Harry!_

Apesar de encerrar a chamada Louis permaneceu com o olhar fixo no celular, a respiração quente de Harry batendo contra seu pescoço e ombro de forma descompassada.

\- Você iria gostar que eu fosse? - Styles indagou devagar, inseguro.

\- Você gostaria de ir?

\- Eu perguntei primeiro...

Soltando o ar de uma vez, Louis se virou devagar e encarou Harry, segurando seu rosto entre as palmas geladas e dedos pulsando, parecendo procurar alguma resposta no olhar do maior.

\- Minha mãe ainda não sabe que eu achei você... Que nós nos achamos. Isso seria- Seria ótimo contar pessoalmente e mostrar como você é _você_ -

\- Mas...?

\- Mas eu posso esperar o tempo que for para você conhecer minha família, todo mundo sabe que isso é algo importante para você, não é como eu conhecendo seu pai que não se importa muito ou seja lá o motivo dele ser tão... Distraído. Seria maravilhoso amor, mas eu espero.

\- Não. Não é isso Lou é que... - Harry sorriu de lado, passando os dedos por seu rosto e puxando Louis para um beijo, estalando seus lábios juntos algumas vezes seguidas. - Eu preciso pedir passagens para meu pai, com licença.

**...**


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry sabe que deveria estar dormindo ou sequer tentando permanecer de olhos fechados, estar cansado na manhã seguinte seria a última coisa que ele precisaria para sobreviver uma viagem de quase 13 horas.

Mas lá estava o homem-coruja, sentado no meio da cama com o olhar fixado na mala e mochila no canto do quarto que pareciam rir de sua cara.

Louis havia falado sobre como a viagem é terrível antes de ir para seu último dia de trabalho no Striker, ele não estava muito feliz por ter que ficar lá até as onze porém deixara claro que queria o namorado dormindo ao chegar.

Várias coisas pareciam nublar a mente de Harry e impedir seus olhos de fecharem, ele atravessaria um oceano e conheceria a família de Louis em algumas -muitas- horas, e apesar de já sentir extremamente confortável em volta do namorado -mais confortável do que com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo-, Harry está nervoso em ser apresentado para sua mãe, principalmente porque Louis fez o favor de ainda não ter contado sobre _Dazzle_ para ninguém em sua casa.

Acima de toda ansiedade Harry tinha uma espécie de dúvida plantada na cabeça.

" _Com certeza Louis te levará para conhecer o amigo dele, Stanley. Aí vocês poderão se divertir sem crianças se aterrorizando com palavrões e poderão fazer o sexo mais barulhento de todos já que Stan mora sozinho_." Liam havia falado essa tarde enquanto Harry e ele almoçavam juntos, o sorriso estampado em seu rosto seria para demonstrar como ele sabe de tudo.

Mesmo não sabendo de nada.

 _Sexo_.

Styles também poderia colocar esse como fator número um de suas noites não dormidas: Qual motivo dele ainda não ter feito sexo _sexo_ com Louis.

Eles brincam por aí, óbvio. No flat Louis vive com os lábios escorrendo saliva e gozo, Harry dificilmente consegue segurar suas mãos para si mesmo quando festas são dadas na fraternidade, pessoas correm pelos corredores não fazendo ideia de que Styles está com a boca ocupada demais dentro do quarto para descer e fingir gostar de dançar.

O casal também chegou a usar o dildo uma vez, alguns dias atrás. Louis havia feito tanta chacota do objeto quando abria a gaveta para pegar algo e via-o ali dentro esperando oportunidades, mas as brincadeiras morreram juntamente com suas risadinhas ao assistir Harry cavalgar o brinquedo com as mãos firmemente agarradas na cabeceira da cama.

Apesar de não ter chegado sequer perto do pênis de Louis este dia, Harry se sentiu magnífico. Tomlinson acariciava sua bunda enquanto ele mesmo sentia seus músculos flexionarem ao se erguer e descer no pênis de silicone, ganhando palmadas nas coxas e mordidas por toda extensão de seus ombros. Louis nunca mais riria sobre esse assunto, Harry tem certeza.

Hoje, de qualquer forma, Styles não estava se sentindo excitado ou sequer com vontade de bater uma, mas a pergunta continua presa na ponta de sua língua.

Louis chegou do trabalho quinze minutos depois do maior ter voltado a deitar, apesar de permanecer com os olhos abertos. Rapidamente ele se preparou para dormir, escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa quando percebeu o namorado ainda acordado.

\- Oi oi, que houve? - Tomlinson indagou, se aproximando e apoiando suas coxas nos calcanhares ao subir na cama. - Saudades de mim?

Harry sentou-se novamente, franzindo o cenho ao observar o namorado sentar em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

\- Por que nós não fizemos sexo ainda? Tipo, sexo _sexo_.

Louis arqueou uma sobrancelha como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um absurdo, precisando de alguns segundos até um sorriso iluminar seu rosto.

\- Achei que você fosse ser mais romântico sobre isso. - Tomlinson murmurou, revirando os olhos e se inclinando para beijar os lábios secos e torturados de Harry. - Mas eu esqueci que você é _você_.

\- Amor da minha vida, arco-íris do meu ser, tons de azul, raios de sol, ondas do mar, príncipe, meu bolinho, neném, Ben do meu Jerry's, Mickey da minha Minnie, por que nós não transamos ainda? - Harry falou em um tom inicialmente doce, chagando ao final tentando segurar o riso.

Louis aguentou não gargalhar por dois segundos antes dos dois caírem na cama como duas bolas de energia expelida, risadas ondulando pelo quarto.

\- Mickey da minha Minnie? - Tomlinson sorriu contra o pescoço de Harry que beijou a pele exposta em sua frente, mãos deslizando pelas curvas do namorado.

\- Aposto que eles dois fodem. - Styles sussurrou, ganhando um tapa e outra risada, perdendo contato quando Louis voltou a sentar em suas coxas.

\- Você quer estragar a sua própria infância? Aposto que o pequeno H, ainda loirinho e de sweater do Mickey, nunca se imaginaria falando uma coisa dessas.

\- Falando sério agora. Tem algum motivo especial para isso nunca ter acontecido? Da sua parte?

\- Não... Mas eu queria que fosse um momento legal, Harry. Nós começamos a namorar e nunca apressamos nada no sentido de relações sexuais mas eu não esqueço que nunca fui pedido oficialmente para ser seu namorado, e nossa primeira vez poderia ser algo mais elaborado que esse relacionamento.

\- Isso nem fez sentido, eu acho.

\- Você é impossível. - Louis revirou os olhos. - Não me pediu em namoro mas eu "aceitei" mesmo assim, nem ache que vamos fazer sexo sem pelo menos uma música legal, ou uma bebida, um jantar, seja que merda for antes.

\- Quem é o impossível aqui? - Harry sorriu de lado, ganhando outro tapa e preguiçosamente levantando da cama. - Urgh! O que eu não faço por você e esse seu corpo divino.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Sei lá, chamar algum dos Justins para fazer uma serenata ou comprar três garrafas de Chandon até você abrir as pernas. - Harry brincou, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés ao procurar uma camiseta limpa.

\- Harry, sério, onde você vai? - Louis perguntou em um tom urgente ao ver o namorado se afastando cada vez mais.

Antes que mais perguntas fossem disparadas Harry pegou seu celular e fechou a porta, fazendo careta ao olhar o relógio marcar meia noite. Em suas chamadas recentes estava o número de Charlie, sua foto de contato uma careta bem simpática tirada por Louis parecendo avisar NÃO ME LIGUE DE MADRUGADA.

\- _Espero que um de vocês dois esteja_ morrendo _para justificar o horário. -_ Miss Simpatia grunhiu ao atender, Harry já calçando os sapatos e saindo do flat ignorando Louis chamando lá atrás.

\- Charlie, Smiley, Simpatia, fofa, eu preciso de uma _ajudinha_.

**...**

Harry voltou vinte e cinco minutos depois, ofegando e tentando controlar sua respiração ao adentrar novamente o quarto, olhando culpado para Louis que felizmente ainda estava acordado.

\- Onde você foi, seu- seu perturbado! - Tomlinson sussurrou/gritou, não querendo acordar Liam caso o amigo estivesse já dormindo.

\- Tornando o momento em _um momento_. - Rapidamente Harry pegou uma das sacolinhas que ele trouxera e puxou as fairy lights e uma fita adesiva de dentro, subindo na cama já arrancando um pedacinho da fita.

\- Isso é da Cha- Me diz por favor que você _não_ acordou a Charlie para pegar isso, Harry? - Louis disse com a expressão chocada enquanto Harry tentava colocar as luzes na parede acima da cama, dando espaço para chegar até a tomada do abajur de cabeceira.

Sem receber outra resposta Louis se calou, observando boquiaberto o namorado terminar o trabalho depois voltar nas sacolinhas onde ele tirou duas coca-colas e colocou na mesinha ali ao lado.

\- Não podemos beber hoje, infelizmente. - Harry sussurrou, voltando a mexer na sacola e fazendo o melhor trabalho possível ao tentar casualmente tirar as camisinhas e lubrificante de dentro delas, colocando também de lado.

Louis foi mais rápido e pegou a outra sacola, vasculhando o que havia dentro ainda com os lábios separados e uma expressão engraçada.

\- Pop-tarts, que romântico.

\- Strawberry Sensation é seu favorito então aceite calado, foi a única coisa que eu consegui achar no caminho de volta.

\- Ok... Mas qual a utilidade disso? - Louis indagou, virando a sacola e deixando os vidrinhos esmaltes caírem barulhentos ao se baterem por cima do edredom. - Você pegou isso com Charlie também?

Harry finalmente parou de rodar pelo quarto e ligou as luzes na tomada, retirando sua camisa de novo e indo sentar de frente para o namorado na cama. Não é que ele esteja nervoso, está mais para a ansiedade percorrendo seu corpo.

\- Eu sempre quis pintar as unhas, antes mesmo de conseguir ver cores já era algo bem curioso e... E sei lá, Lou, acho que agora pode ser a hora. - Styles murmurou, sentando perto de Louis.

\- Você também não está com sono, então? - Tomlinson sorriu satisfeito, parecendo corar ao olhar para onde os esmaltes esperavam por atenção, levando a ponta do dedo para mexer em alguns deles.

\- Ansioso com a viagem e com tudo mais.

\- Eu entendo... - O menor murmurou, levantando um dos esmaltes e voltando olhar para Harry. Seu dedo havia tocado aquela cor primeiro, agora erguida dava para perceber o azul ser quase puxado para outra cor. - Esse é meu favorito.

\- Azul esverdeado. - Styles pressionou seus lábios juntos, tentando não deixar um sorriso conseguir partir seu rosto ao meio.

\- Yup.

Devagar ele esticou uma mão, apoiando-a no joelho do namorado que suspirou ainda sorrindo, parecendo não acreditar.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. - Louis murmurou, observando Harry balançar a cabeça antes de abrir o primeiro vidrinho e erguer o joelho para enxergar mais de perto.

Azul marinho, royal, cobalto, bebê, esverdeado, inverno, turquesa, cerúleo, caribe, todos cobriam as unhas curtas de Harry algum tempo depois, Louis prendendo os lábios entre os dentes em concentração para não borrar muito as laterais.

Apesar de checar o trabalho ser feito, Harry também observava como as mechas castanhas de Louis brilhavam com as luzes piscando lá atrás, nenhuma das cores era exata as de seus olhos, nenhuma conseguia se igualar ao tom maravilhoso de seus orbes.

Harry segurou a vontade de beijá-lo por bastante tempo até finalmente estar sendo preso contra o colchão, braços sendo puxados para cima com cuidado e pulsos agarrados pelas palmas menores de Louis.

\- Com cuidado para não estragar minha obra de arte. - Louis murmurou, retirando sua blusa e levantando apressado para desligar a luz. - Não vai poder me tocar, amor.

Styles não tivera sequer tempo de olhar o resultado final de suas unhas, deixando de fechar a mão para não borrar e segurando a vontade de tirar as mechas caindo pelo rosto de Louis que trabalhava em suas calças de moletom, puxando o tecido para baixo porém deixando as boxers de Harry.

\- Péssimo dia para ter lembrado da existência de peças íntimas, eh? - Louis provocou, descendo até suas coxas e sugando marcas avermelhadas por todos os lados.

Harry o assistiu traçar com a língua toda extensão de seu pênis que aos poucos endurecia, quadris movimentando preguiçosamente contra os lábios de Louis já repuxados em um meio sorriso.

\- Eu quero cavalgar você. - Tomlinson murmurou, puxando só um pouco de sua boxer até a glande de Harry estar para fora, língua roçando levemente o local. - Mas acho que com essas unhas pintadas você terá que ficar quietinho, sem me abrir, seu me tocar para eu ir mais rápido, sem me ajudar a masturbar... Um perfeito boneco, você é.

\- Louis.

\- Parado me deixando montar no seu pau, usar seu corpo do jeito que eu quiser, você não é um amor? - Tomlinson continuou sussurrando contra sua pele arrepiada, se aproximando do rosto de Harry. - Eu te amo.

\- E- Eu também te amo.

\- Tão bonito... - Louis sorriu um pouco, voltando a beijar Harry.

Os beijos saíram de lábios roçando para línguas entrelaçando uma na outra em pouco tempo, Louis se movendo devagar e precisamente contra o namorado que gemia baixinho tentando permanecer com os braços para cima, as mãos do menor haviam sumido entre seus corpos para beliscar suas coxas e masturbar Styles lentamente.

As coisas certamente saíram de 10 para 100 em um tempo recorde, minutos depois um vermelho profundo tingia as bochechas de Louis que se afastara para masturbar o pênis de Harry, cabeça baixa para fixar o olhar em seu trabalho, apesar de querer muito Styles não conseguia deixar os olhos abertos por muito tempo.

Quando Louis se afastou para pegar o lubrificante e passar em seus dedos, Harry tentou levar uma mão até seu membro, observando as unhas azuis brilharem sob as diferentes luzes.

Styles tentou não fazer muito barulho, gemidos escapando quase como miados por seus lábios ao assistir as expressões que Louis fazia ao abrir sua própria entrada, era impossível dizer quantos dedos ele havia enfiado porém sua expressão afundada em deleite era muito mais do que Harry poderia pedir, amor e desejo correndo pesados por suas veias enquanto o namorado se destruía em cima de suas coxas.

Parecia surreal quando suas mãos trêmulas abriram e colocaram a camisinha, segurando a base do membro de Styles e o corpo subindo um pouco mais, erguendo-se sobre os joelhos para conseguir se posicionar e afundar lentamente, o corpo e alma de Harry parecendo caírem em abismos, prazer queimando sua pele.

Styles conseguiu segurar um gemido alto mas Louis prolongou o seu, expondo a garganta na frente de Harry, tão perto porém tão longe para ele que não queria se mover um centímetro com medo da sensação acabar, fechando os olhos ao procurar por controle.

Louis se movia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, não era tão desesperado quanto preciso porém não deixava de ser rápido, a intimidade compartilhada entre os dois no meio de tantos suspiros e gemidos era tão gostoso e real, Harry se forçava permanecer com os olhos abertos para apreciar toda a glória do namorado em cima de si, quadris trabalhando incessantemente.

\- E-eu preciso fazer algo, Louis, eu _preciso_. - Harry gemeu, se sentando e dando um foda-se doloroso para as unhas que talvez ainda estivessem secando, virando Louis na cama e o colocando de quatro.

 _Surreal_. Assistir Louis deste angulo tentando olhar para trás ou simplesmente permitindo a cabeça cair nos travesseiros era uma sensação inexplicável. Harry abraçou seu quadril e o puxou para cima, colando seus corpos e empurrando Louis até a parede onde o menor bateu suas palmas procurando estabilidade, gemendo quase em um grito ao sentir Styles achar sua próstata nessa posição.

Em uma das batidas contra a parede as fitas segurando as fairy lights acabaram desgrudando e fazendo-as caírem entre os dois na cama, Harry não parando seus movimentos enquanto as luzes brilhavam contra seus corpos, iluminando de perto as gotículas de suor e sinais espalhados pela pele magnífica de Louis.

Harry se sentiu no auge ao menos cinco vezes naquela posição, testículos batendo contra a bunda de Louis e o som de pele com pele preenchendo o quarto juntamente com os gemidos do casal. Quando Tomlinson afastou e trocou de posição, Harry percebeu como ele se supera todas as vezes que o namorado acha ser a visão mais bonita.

Harry então se posicionou novamente, pronto para enfiar o pênis no calor da entrada de Louis que parou tudo com as mãos em seu quadril, seus sussurros cortando os gemidos.

\- Posso pôr o dildo em você? - Tomlinson murmurou, voz e corpo tremendo. - A ideia veio- A ideia apareceu do nada agora e- Por favor? Vai ser _tão_ gostoso meu amor, eu te prometo, tão bom.

Harry olhou fixamente em seu rosto procurando por algum sinal de qualquer coisa, só conseguindo achar sinceridade e excitação queimando seus orbes dilatados, expressão apreensiva esperando uma resposta.

\- Claro, baby- Eu- Acho que... Tudo bem. - Styles murmurou, fechando os olhos e sorrindo um pouco enquanto Louis o puxava para um beijo em agradecimento, segurando suas bochechas entre os selinhos.

Os movimentos diminuíram de velocidade e Louis instruiu Harry à sincronizar os movimentos de seu pênis aos dos dedos abrindo sua entrada, lentamente eles criaram um ritmo novo e logo Styles estava jogando o corpo para frente e o fodendo para trás, não conseguindo mais controlar seus gemidos ou abafar os de Louis, a ardência somando com seu corpo pegando fogo e mergulhado em prazer.

Depois do dia em que eles resolveram usar o pênis de silicone, Harry achou melhor trazê-lo para o flat não querendo perder alguma oportunidade que pudesse aparecer. Louis havia colocado-o na mala, disso Styles tinha certeza antes mesmo do namorado levantar da cama para ir buscá-lo lá dentro.

Fora questão de minutos até Harry estar novamente posicionado no meio das pernas de Louis, desta vez com um pênis de silicone roçando contra sua próstata a cada leve movimento. Louis voltou a envolvê-los com as luzes, sorrindo e mordendo os lábios ao sentir Harry pressionar o pau em sua entrada de novo, pedindo que o namorado arqueasse para lhe dar um beijo.

Se Harry estava louco antes somente perseguindo o calor invadindo seu pênis por todos os lados, agora ele não sabia descrever sua situação ao jogar os quadris para trás procurando pela ardência e sensação de prazer puro que percorria suas veias quando o pênis roçava sua próstata.

Louis por vezes tentava abafar os gemidos contra os bíceps e lábios de Harry, por outras somente deixava os "ah"s ecoarem pelo quarto no mesmo ritmo que as investidas do namorado que nunca havia sentido tanto prazer na vida, mente não conseguindo processar quase nada além de "para frente" "para trás".

Louis gozou primeiro, mordendo o ombro de Harry por alguns segundos antes de soltar, arfando e ofegando enquanto os quadris continuavam o movimento desesperado contra o pênis do namorado.

Com a mente nublada Harry teve certas dificuldades de se afastar e arrancar a camisinha, jogando-a no chão e tocando em seu pênis no máximo três vezes antes de estar gozando a parte interna da coxa inteira de Louis que parecia estar voando, sorrindo satisfeito para o namorado.

Ainda desnorteado e recuperando alguns sentidos básicos Harry se jogou nos braços de sua alma gêmea, extremamente ofegante e suado enquanto Louis afastava as luzes para não cravarem em sua pele.

\- Você borrou tudo. - Louis sussurrou, com algumas das pequenas luzes próximas ao seu rosto Harry conseguia ver um sorrisão daqueles que criam ruguinhas nos cantos de seus olhos. - Desastre.

\- Quando for para ir ao aeroporto e eu quiser me matar de sono, vou colocar a culpa toda em você.

\- Ah claro, foi eu quem saí de casa meia noite para procurar coca-cola, pop-tarts, luzes e esmalte só para conseguir transar. Desesperado você, eh?

\- Não fale como se não tivesse achado lindo meu gesto de amor. Amor incondicional por sua bunda, _linda_ bunda. - Harry murmurou, apertando a bunda de Louis firmemente, ganhando um tapa.

\- Ouch! Sai daqui. - Tomlinson grunhiu, usando os pés para empurrar Harry, tirando seu corpo de cima. - Vai, sai daqui e vai se limpar, me limpar, limpar essa cama, sai.

\- Por quê? Por que eu?

\- Porque eu quero, a ideia foi sua, shoo. Sai, sai. - Louis finalizou o "pedido" conseguindo derrubar Harry da cama, sua risada ecoando alta pelo quarto.

\- Quem é o Desastre aqui?

**...**

Liam não aceitara levar os amigos até o aeroporto com as palavras exatas " _ninguém me deixou dormir com aqueles gritos e risadas então foda-se vocês agora_ ", mas ele ainda não manda na própria vida então cedo seu corpo estava sendo arrancado da cama, protestos e palavrões sendo grunhidos até eles estarem com tudo dentro do carro à caminho do LAX.

O casal 10 também se arrastara do apartamento para acompanhar os três, Charlotte alegando que seu "precioso filho" estar fazendo sua primeira viagem com o namorado é algo importante demais para ela perder por estar dormindo, ou fazendo sexo como Jake fez questão de remarcar em um tom irritado.

Depois de fazer check in Louis começou choramingar que precisava de um chá e chicletes, antes que Harry o jogasse de alguma escada rolante os amigos sentaram em um dos cafés e compraram dois chás, Styles entregando para o namorado com um olhar _super_ simpático.

\- Eu só acho que você deveria tentar ser mais romântico ou minha mãe irá te matar. - Louis sorriu debochado, Harry havia enfiado sua cabeça no pescoço de Liam e os dois pareciam ter realmente caído no sono.

\- Eu sou romântico. - Styles grunhiu ainda não abrindo os olhos, bom, ele quase não abria sequer a boca. - Fui romântico ontem acordando o campus todo atrás daquelas coisas.

\- Ah, com certeza. Você é _super_ romântico. Você é o Kanye e eu sou a Kim.

\- Claro que sou. - Harry abriu um dos olhos, olhando em direção onde Jake havia apoiado sua cabeça em um lado do ombro do menor e Charlie no outro, parecendo querer checar se Louis estava falando sério. - Você não acha?

\- Você é tão romântico Hazz que eu te pedi para me dizer algo bonito e você falou "eu gosto da sua cara". Tipo, _o quê_?

\- Mas eu gosto mesmo, qual problema? Você se acha feio?

\- E aquele outro dia eu caí, bati as costas na mesa e você passou cinco minutos gargalhando ao invés de me ajudar. Segura um pouco desse romantismo amor, eu não estou conseguindo lidar. - Louis revirou os olhos, sentindo o corpo de Jake vibrar com sua risada silenciosa.

Em resposta Harry só revirou os olhos, ignorando Louis totalmente assim como todos os outros, deixando-o falar sozinho até começar o embarque de seu vôo.

Charlie parecia ter se arrependido de sair da cama ao abraçar o casal, deixando o corpo sonolento se apoiar em Jake que se despediu rapidamente e afastou para que Liam ganhasse sua vez. Louis prometeu que tentaria não voltar com o sotaque tão pesado e Styles grunhiu algo parecido com "espero que vocês façam uma festa quando voltarmos".

Harry nunca foi muito bom com voos em geral, principalmente longos, fica enjoado e agoniado com o passar das horas então ele preferiu ir de Los Angeles até a Inglaterra dopado, raramente acordando. Louis fez amizade com uma senhorinha de idade, _dormiu_ , comeu salgadinhos, _dormiu_ , assistiu alguns episódios de AHS no iPad de Harry, _dormiu_ e tirou várias fotos do namorado em ângulos desfavoráveis para servir de chantagem depois.

Quando eles finalmente pousaram em MHT, Harry já estava acordado há uma hora e Louis havia pedido para cochilar em seu colo, uma posição ruim tanto para suas costas quanto para as coxas do namorado.

Duzentas mil câimbras e dois cafés grandes depois, eles chegaram ao Piccadilly Station, Louis ligando para avisar sua mãe que chegaria em três horas pois eles teriam que esperar uma hora pelo próximo trem para Doncaster e Harry ao seu lado parecendo um misto de curiosidade e sono enquanto olhava em volta, aquela sensação terrível de ter dormido muito mas ainda estar extremamente cansado atingira os dois em cheio.

Com o braço do maior segurando firmemente seus ombros, Louis se permitiu cochilar de novo até o trem chegar, Harry cantarolando baixinho e mexendo em seu cabelo para passar o tempo.

Durante a viajem mais curta Louis usou algum tempo para tentar melhorar sua aparência acabada de 13 horas de vôo, escondendo o cabelo dentro de uma beanie, colocando um casaco por cima de seu hoodie e jogando água no rosto, esperando Harry fazer o mesmo antes de finalmente terem uma conversa que não fossem grunhidos curtos e palavras sonolentas.

\- Você acha mesmo que sua mãe vai me odiar? Eu posso tentar te dar mais beijinhos e te chamar de "Lou bear", passar o dia assim... - Styles sorriu se aproximando e envolvendo Louis com seus grandes braços, tentando fazer cócegas em seu pescoço com os beijos e dentes roçando o local.

\- Vai querer com certeza te mandar de volta e me incentivar voltar com o Pete. - Louis brincou, ganhando uma mordida no ombro. - Ouch, amor.

\- Quem é Pete? Michael versão britânica?

\- Nah, acabei de inventar para ver esse lado selvagem e ciumento seu.

Louis assistiu o namorado revirar os olhos e se aproximou de seus lábios, sugando o inferior em sua boca. Em um movimento rápido ele agarrou a nuca de Styles, trazendo seu corpo impossivelmente para mais perto.

\- Uma pena Johannah nos colocar em camas diferentes, adoraria te mostrar um outro lado da palavra 'selvagem'. - Harry murmurou, parando de falar ao sentir Louis abrir a boca e sugar sua língua, sentindo o piercing roçar seu lábio. - Mas nada que não possamos resolver.

\- Tentar me seduzir não vai te levar à lugar nenhum, continua não sendo romântico. - Tomlinson disse, depositando selinhos quietos contra os lábios molhados do namorado.

\- Você fala como se fosse o ser humano mais romântico do mundo. - Styles bufou olhando para a paisagem borrada pela janela do trem, sua mão massageando a coxa de Louis era quase grosseira, parando ao sentir o menor tentar entrelaçar os dedos aos seus. - Você é um idiota também.

\- Ah sou? _Uh_ _hum_.

\- Você não é romântico, Louis.

\- Claro que sou, eu vivo te chamando para sair e...

\- Quando eu acho ser para um lugar romântico e reservado, _boom_ outra noite do microfone aberto na porcaria do _Toffeè_.

\- Você gosta do _Toffeè_. - Louis fez biquinho, ganhando outro beijo firme.

\- Eu odeio aquele lugar. - Harry sorriu, segurando o maxilar de Louis que já sabia o que vinha depois, tentando não sorrir quando a sequência de beijos começara.

Eles chegaram em Doncaster pouco tempo depois, só precisando pegar uma mochila e estratégia de Louis que fora usar somente uma mala para os dois. Motivo número _1_ : Ele não precisaria carregar. _2_ : Jay não poderia colocá-los em quartos diferentes. _3_ : A bagunça seria toda arrumada por Harry. _4_ : Quando passassem por aeroportos e a segurança checasse os pertences, todos saberiam que o dildo é de quem estava carregando a mala. _Harry_.

Louis é um gênio.

\- Você está nervoso ou morrendo de sono? - Tomlinson indagou ao pararem na saída da estação, Harry tentava controlar seu cabelo puxando somente metade para dentro da xuxinha, lábios secos e o rosto pálido.

\- Morrendo de sono. - Styles respondeu, bufando como se a possibilidade dele estar nervoso fosse um absurdo.

\- Minha mãe vai te adorar e as meninas já te amam então... - Louis balançou os ombros, envolvendo Harry com seus braços. - Nós viajamos o oceano juntos, Henry, isso não é excitante?

\- Não? Mas eu sempre soube que você tem fetiche com compromisso e isso de viajar juntos para conhecer a família é tão coisa de maridinhos, _awn_. - Harry brincou, pegando a mala ao terminar de arrumar o cabelo e começando a andar, gargalhando ao ver a expressão incrédula de Louis.

\- Não brinque com meus fetiches assim, por favor.

\- Quando nós transarmos de novo eu vou gemer coisas do tipo "relacionamento sério" e "casamento", você vai gozar umas três vezes.

\- Cala. A. Boca.

\- Meu Deus, marido, você é _tão_ bom, melhor marido que eu poderia pedir. _Porra_ esposo, eu- eu vou gozar... - Harry gemeu, voltando a gargalhar quando Louis tentou dar um tapa em seu peitoral, algumas pessoas que passavam olharam curiosas para os dois.

\- Cala a boca, idiota!

\- Hey, hey, hey. - Harry conseguiu agarrar seu pulso esquerdo, quase derrubando a mochila dos ombros de Louis. - Você acha que a Kim trata o Kanye assim?

\- Eu te odeio. - Louis encerrou o assunto, ganhando um beijo em seu maxilar e um sorriso.

\- Fica muito longe daqui? - Styles perguntou, olhando em volta. - Eu acho que minha mente está esperando só um vacilo para desistir de fazer meu corpo funcionar.

\- Nah, é bem perto. O trem passa quatro vezes de noite e sempre dá para ouvir o barulho lá de casa, isso definitivamente é a coisa que eu menos sinto saudade.

\- Aposto que você costumava chapar uma nos trilhos com seus amigos emos. - Harry provocou, Louis tentou ficar sério um segundo antes de começar a gargalhar.

\- Você é um saco mesmo, eh? Espero que minha mãe te ache ridículo ou alguma coisa assim, você merece.

**...**

Harry demorou quinze minutos para se tornar o humano favorito de Jay.

Eles foram recebidos com abraços calorosos de Johannah e Lottie, Fizzy acenando momentaneamente tímida um pouco mais atrás e até os momentos iniciais Louis estava com um sorrisinho convencido estampado no rosto, deixando a mochila e mala no seu quarto antigo que agora é de Lottie.

Então quando desceu para checar se o namorado estava sendo comido vivo, Harry havia se oferecido para ajudar Jay terminar o jantar e apesar de estar tarde todos resolveram esperá-los.

Louis percebeu que seria bem difícil Jay achar Harry ridículo e sua teoria se confirmara quando eles começaram conversar como amigos de longa data.

\- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - Tomlinson indagou ao entrar na cozinha, olhando irritado para os dois. Claro que não e ciúme, óbvio.

\- Não filho, obrigada. - Jay recusou, olhando sorridente para Louis. - Harry acabou de dizer que sabe fazer biscoito integral, isso não é incrível?

\- Não quando ele quer forçar você a comer só isso o dia inteiro. - Sr. Ciúmes rebateu, tentando não revirar os olhos para a risada adorável de seu Desastre pessoal.

\- Vai conversar com suas irmãs, aposto que elas estão morrendo de saudades. - Harry disse, olhando de volta para o namorado com a provocação estampada no rosto.

Bufando e batendo os pés Louis aceitou ir até a sala onde Fizzy e Lottie estavam jogadas pelos sofás, fazendo uma lista de perguntas mentais para as duas que iam desde "médias escolares" até "namoradas(os)", não sossegando até arrancar de Fizzy a confissão dela estar gostando de um tal de John.

Antes que Lottie pudesse ajudar o irmão mais velho puxando a ficha criminal de John, perfil do facebook, Jay chamou todos para ajudar arrumar a mesa e jantar.

Harry fora interrogado por quase uma hora, apesar dele nunca ter sido muito bom com adolescentes e parentes em geral Louis estava lhe dando nota 10 pela paciência e simpatia. Eles entrelaçaram seus dedos por baixo do pano de mesa, riram das piadas de Lottie sobre Jay ter possivelmente um novo namorado, contaram sobre seus planos para a festa de ano novo e até deixaram escapar que fariam um bolo -com as próprias mãos, como Fizzy remarcara- para o aniversário de Louis.

A excitação e ansiedade das meninas de ter Louis em casa ainda estava grande demais para permitir o sono se fazer presente, mas o casal se sentia múmias ambulantes ao sentarem no sofá para assistir Fizzy e Lottie trazerem as caixas de enfeites da árvore de natal. Jay percebeu o cansaço visível no rosto do filho e decidiu que a decoração poderia esperar um pouco mais, avisando que os dois deveriam ir dormir.

Não foi necessário chantagem ou gritaria da parte de Louis para conseguir dormir com o namorado, sua cama não era tão boa nem quanto a de Harry na fraternidade, mas o cansaço estava tão grande que eles mal deitaram e tiveram tempo de encontrar posições confortáveis antes de caírem no sono.

**...**

Natal nunca fora tão especial para Louis quanto está sendo agora. Antes ele só via luzes piscando por todos os lados, quando estava na Inglaterra a neve cobria todos os lados e quando estava em L.A. tudo ganhava fairy lights, só agora ele consegue ver como elas são bonitas de verdade, coloridas e adoráveis.

Enquanto suas irmãs e Harry ajudavam decorar a árvore agilmente, Louis passava muito tempo pendurando uma bolinha vermelha, mergulhado nos pensamentos.

Um ano atrás Tomlinson nunca imaginaria seu futuro assim, ter achado a alma gêmea tão rápido e de uma forma tão peculiar quanto foi no caso deles dois, coração apertando em pensar que existem pessoas procurando a vida toda, outras constroem família e só desistem de algo tão bonito. Harry sorria levemente e o olhava tão apaixonado que parecia estar lendo os pensamentos de Louis, espalhando as luzes pela árvore.

\- Me passa aquela bolinha verde, Lou. - Lottie disse apontando para uma bolinha ao seu lado, ainda tentando pendurar uma vermelha.

\- Essa? Mas ela não é verde, é verme-

Instantaneamente todos os olhos na sala viraram para encarar Louis, o sorriso esperto adornando o rosto de Lottie mostravam que seu plano simples havia funcionado, Jay que estava sentada no sofá anteriormente lendo agora tinha a boca escancarada em direção ao filho.

\- Vermelha? E como você sabe que cor é essa? - Lottie indagou, Harry havia baixado o olhar e Fizzy continuava chocada, olhando entre os dois freneticamente. - Quando você ia nos contar que já teve _Dazzle,_ hein? Quando vocês iam abrir a boca?

\- Filho? - Johannah murmurou, levantando do sofá e se aproximando com o rosto banhado em dúvida. - Isso é verdade?

Tudo ficou em silêncio e Louis levantou meio incerto, Harry fazendo o mesmo e se aproximando apreensivo enquanto o namorado escolhia palavras que ele julgasse serem certas, uma forma simples e eficaz de falar.

\- Nós íamos contar quando estivéssemos prontos, Lottie, mas obrigada. Er... Então, mamãe, Harry e eu tivemos _Dazzle_ e é uma história longa e complicada, mas bonita de certa forma e poderosa... Eu só queria que tivesse sido contada em uma ocasião mais elaborada, mas isso nunca acontece comigo de qualquer forma. - Louis jorrou as palavras, puxando Harry para mais perto e segurando em seu braço.

\- Vocês-

\- Sim, Jay, _nós_. - Harry murmurou, gesticulando para Louis voltar a sentar no sofá e para a sogra fazer o mesmo, era visível quando ele puxou o ar com força pelo nariz em uma tentativa de se acalmar. - Nós vamos contar.

Jay ainda assustada voltou a sentar, as irmãs de Louis pareciam preparadas para ouvir uma historinha de terror e tudo em volta era tenso.

\- Tive _Dazzle_ quando vi Harry comprando outro café para um garoto lá no campus, ele sem querer havia derrubado a bebida do rapaz depois que saiu quase correndo, nós tínhamos brigado porque eu chamei ele e os amigos de desleixados... Foi basicamente assim o grande momento da minha vida, eu fiquei morrendo porque ele não tivera _Dazzle_ na mesma hora, quase matei Liam e Charlie de raiva porque eu só falava sobre isso.

\- Mas nós nos encontramos em um pub depois e eu pude ver a cor dos olhos dele. - Harry continuou, entrelaçando seus dedos. - Louis tentou mentir dizendo que era um "problema", tentou fugir de mim por um tempo enquanto eu literalmente sonhava com o azul dos olhos dele, até que Liam me ajudou a levá-lo para um jogo e depois nós saímos juntos.

\- Harry teve _Dazzle_ aquela noite, mas não me contou achando que eu não tivesse sentido o mesmo. - Louis riu ao lembrar, tentando imaginar como as coisas teriam sido se eles tivessem dialogado mais, sido mais verdadeiros. - E é isso. Nós fode- _bagunçamos_ as coisas que poderiam ter sido mais simples e menos dolorosas, as vezes eu achava que tinha nascido torto ou alguma coisa assim.

\- Mas... Mas eu não mudaria nada. - Harry murmurou, parando de tentar continuar com o contato visual entre Jay e ele para fixar seus grandes orbes verdes em Louis. - Talvez a parte em que eu achei que ficar com outras pessoas faria _Dazzle_ sumir, faria eu parar de ver colorido por conta de uma pessoa que ao meu ver ainda enxergava tudo em Preto e Branco. Mas o resto não. Esse tempo, essa confusão toda, me ensinou a gostar de várias coisas suas que eu teria inicialmente odiado. Me ensinou aprender a conviver com sua arrogância, te ensinou a aguentar todos os meus defeitos e- E foi quase um processo preparatório que poderia ter saído diferente se a situação tivesse sido outra.

Louis sorriu, envolvendo o pescoço de Harry com seus braços e beijando uma única vez seus lábios secos e levemente trêmulos.

\- Vocês poderiam ter avisado antes! - Jay esbravejou, levantando já com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto puxava os dois para um abraço forte e caloroso, Fizzy e Lottie vindo logo atrás.

\- Será que meu _Dazzle_ também vai ser bonitão? - Fizzy murmurou no meio do bolo humano, todos caindo na risada e Lottie revirando os olhos.

\- Você acha mesmo que merece, Felicite? Por favor, você corre atrás dos meninos e bate neles, os coitadinhos.

\- Não faço mais isso!

\- Claro que faz!

\- Eu preciso avisar suas tias, Louis! Elas irão cair durinhas, aposto que a Martha vai dizer que é mentira minha! Temos que apresentar Harry para ela! Ai meu Deus, será que por Skype dá para ver como ele é bonito? - Jay murmurou se afastando e indo procurar seu celular jogado em algum lugar da casa.

As meninas se afastaram para continuar a briga e Louis puxou Harry para outro beijo, um mais firme e coberto de paixão desenfreada, cores estourando atrás das pálpebras de Tomlinson ao fechar os olhos e imaginar um futuro brilhante ao lado de seu Desastre.

Louis e Harry podem ser considerados uma mistura de cores. Harmônicos como o azul, cheios de esperança como o verde, cobertos de luz como o amarelo, envoltos em mistério como o roxo, ternos e suaves como o rosa, paixão ardente como o vermelho, juntos são seguros e confortáveis como o marrom, puros como o branco.

Ainda sorrindo Louis murmurou contra os lábios do namorado que tinha as mãos grandes encaixadas em sua cintura, alguns cachos fazendo cócegas em seu rosto.

\- _Dazzle_ realmente não erra, erra?

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça e a encaixando na curva entre o pescoço e ombro de Louis antes de responder.

\- Nope. Nunca.


	12. Dazzle Finale

_The rest of the world was black and white but we were screaming colors._

**Parte I - Louis**

Louis saiu do elevador com cautela, já imaginando que ridículo seria cair tropeçando nos próprios pés e ainda derrubar a caixa cheia de coisas de vidro.

\- Quer ajuda? - Liam perguntou pela quarta vez, empurrando a porta entreaberta do apartamento facilmente, mãos ocupadas com uma caixa pesada de livros.

\- Não. - Louis bufou para a falta de fé em sua capacidade, empurrando a porta com sua bunda e apontando em direção a sala enquanto andava até a cozinha. - Pôe essa em cima do sofá, por favor? Ainda não sei onde Harry quer enfiar todos esses livros, vai dormir em cima deles, eu acho.

\- Vocês dois poderiam abrir uma biblioteca. - Liam riu, seguindo Louis depois de colocar a caixa no sofá e sentando em um dos tamboretes altos perto da bancada. - E então, Tommo, qual o plano?

Louis suspirou, olhando em volta as caixas e mais caixas espalhadas por todos os lados, algumas já abertas e outras ainda enroladas diversas vezes com fita. Todas elas tinham HARRY ou LOUIS escritas de pincel preto em cima, isso havia sido uma tentativa falha de ajudar na hora da organização, Harry havia batido o pé e dito que não iria arrumar nenhuma das xícaras e canecas estranhas do namorado, Louis também se recusou organizar seus copinhos de cachaça ou coleção infinita de bonés, a "solução" havia sido na base do "cada um arruma o seu".

E aqui está Louis. Com Liam. _Sem Harry_.

\- Semana das finais e a formatura finalmente chegando, ele está quase para arrancar até os cabelinhos em baixo do umbigo. - Louis suspirou, de novo, não querendo admitir que poderia ser seu décimo suspiro desde que ele saíra do carro cinco minutos atrás.

\- Eu não tenho nada para fazer, posso ir te ajudando com algumas coisas. - Liam, o anjo, propôs enquanto dava um pulinho e saía do tamborete. Louis sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu te abandono na primeira chance e você ainda me ajuda, Li? Awn, trouxa. - Tomlinson riu, andando entre as caixas e puxando o amigo para um beijo.

\- Talvez você finalmente perceba que eu não estou chateado. - Liam respondeu fazendo careta ao ter a bochecha lambida, abrindo a última caixa que Louis trouxera e devagar começando tirar os copos de dentro. - É normal, sabia? Se mudar com o namorado depois de anos juntos, ainda mais se ele for seu _Dazzle_.

\- É, Lima Bean, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar em como você vai sobreviver sem minha ilustre presença alegrando aquele flat. E se você entrar em depressão, ou alguma coisa assim? - O menor dramatizou, abrindo o armário onde ele iria colocar todos os copos.

\- Louis. O flat fica à três quarteirões daqui.

\- Três quarteirões podem ser dois oceanos, Liam, depende da perspectiva--

\- De quem? De uma formiga? Uma mosca? - Liam revirou os olhos. - Olha, vocês vão ter mais espaço e finalmente parar com o "hoje vamos dormir aqui ou na fraternidade?". Sem contar que eu vou parar de ter medo de entrar em casa.

\- Assim você me magoa Payno, não é como se Harry e eu fizéssemos sexo na sala ou, sei lá, na cozinha?

\- Não faria muita diferença já que o barulho provavelmente seria o mesmo. - Liam deu de ombros, passando os copos para Louis enquanto tentava esconder um sorriso. - Todos aqueles _gritos_...

\- Você só está feliz porque vai conseguir levar a _moça misteriosa_ para passar a noite! Sinceramente, Liam, diz logo que você consegue ver que seus olhos são marrons. - Louis revirou os olhos. - Você sequer nos apresentou.

\- Ela não é meu Dazzle, Tommo. - Liam disse decidido. - Nós somos mais uma coisa tipo... Amizade colorida ou... Parceiros de sexo, sei lá.

\- Ok... Mas, para recorde, ninguém se importava quando você levava ela, na verdade acordar com o melhor café do país era bem legal.

\- Pobrezinha só é lembrada porque faz um café bom...

\- Harry parece que faz café com areia. Ou barro. A garota-café é um anjo enviado em-

\- O nome dela é Michelle-

\- Você não tem trabalho à fazer, escravo?

Liam revirou os olhos, levantou o dedo e até bufou porém continuou ajudar com os copos, os dois rapidamente conseguiram terminar a primeira caixa, abrindo a segunda e espalhando as canecas com frases idiotas e xícaras pelo armário com janelas de vidro, o favorito de Louis. Liam concordou em ir tirando as coisas das caixas enquanto o amigo guardava o máximo que conseguia, sua voz cantarolando John Mayer preencheram a cozinha por boa parte da tarde.

Até Louis decidir que _precisava_ abrir a boca.

Harry e ele haviam feito três anos de namoro alguns dias atrás, quando Anne os convidou para um jantar na casa dela com seu novo marido e _Dazzle_. Estava tudo indo bem, Robin é extremamente agradável e Harry gosta dele o suficiente para manter uma conversa civilizada, até que Anne resolveu perguntar qual motivo das coisas "não andarem" com os dois.

 _"Como assim?"_ Louis havia ingenuamente perguntado, se arrependendo assim que viu Harry encher a boca de spaghetti para evitar responder ou falar qualquer coisa.

 _"Sem alianças, ou cachorrinhos compartilhados, nem sequer um peixe com o nome de vocês dois combinados, eu não consigo entender como vocês conseguem ser o Dazzle um do outro e continuar na mesma estaca. A zero."_ Anne havia cravado essa faca mental no coração de Louis, ignorando os milhares de anéis que Harry recebe quase todos os meses do namorado, ignorando o pobre beta Eugene que havia morrido oito meses atrás por motivo nunca esclarecido ou o gatinho Yves que Harry deixou fugir e Louis passou dois dias chorando e quase duas semanas sem falar com o namorado.

Foi quando o Gênio, Sr. QI Alto, murmurou ainda com a boca cheia de macarrão que Louis e ele estavam procurando apartamentos para dar esse "passo necessário".

Se Anne acreditou ou não na mentira Louis nunca irá saber, mas o sorriso pareceu prestes à rasgar seu rosto enquanto ela curvava sobre a mesa e murmurava " _Isso é sério, Lou_?"

Não é como se o casal nunca tivesse pensado em morar juntos, mas sempre fora mais fácil cada um em seu lugar. Louis sempre teve muitas manias e aprecia ter seu espaço, Harry é bagunceiro, Tomlinson gosta de sua "bagunça arrumada" que só ele sabe mexer e _estava tudo bem_. Nunca pareceu nada demais, Harry ainda gosta de dormir na fraternidade depois das festas, Louis sempre amou não ter ninguém reclamando de sua mania em grudar post-it pela parede do flat. Mesmo morando em lugares diferentes eles ainda criaram uma tabela para os dias de "ajudar o amor lavar a roupa", dias de "trabalhar juntos", dias de "Folga, vamos transar" e desta forma os dois _funcionam_.

Harry precisou se explicar e implorar muito até eles conseguirem conversar direito, mais tarde naquela mesma noite, murmurando entre beijos que estava pensando no assunto fazia algum tempo e que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ser assim.

Dois orgasmos e uma crise de risos depois, Louis aceitou.

E aqui está ele.

E aqui está ele pronto para dar outro passo.

\- Eu vou pedir Harry em noivado? - Louis murmurou algum tempo depois de mergulhar nos próprios pensamentos, um tom quase errado, guardando alguns pratos e evitando olhar para Liam.

A cozinha ficou totalmente quieta por dois segundos, somente.

 _\- O quê_?! Quando?! - Payne levantou rapidamente de onde havia se enfiado no meio das caixas, se aproximando do amigo.

\- Nós concordamos em esperar ele se formar e conseguir emprego antes de casar, principalmente depois daquele tempo que ele ficou atrasado porque quis desistir do curso... Nós nem temos um cachorrinho até agora, e como ele já está quase formado eu posso muito bem colocar uma aliança na mão direita, não posso?

\- Meu Deus, você está falando sério! - Liam riu alto, ainda parecendo uma espécie de estátua. - Isso é sério? Tipo, _sério_?

\- _É_. Eu quero fazer pelo menos isso certo, entende Li? Não temos uma data certa para comemorar o aniversário de namoro porque esse dia nunca aconteceu oficialmente, _Dazzle_ nem se fala sobre como foi com a gente, isso agora de morar juntos também foi por um empurrão da mãe dele... Eu não quero chegar um dia e alguém perguntar _"vocês namoram?"_ e já fazer tanto tempo que Harry só vai falar _"estamos casados"_ sem nem ter acontecido, sabe? - Louis desabafou, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Liam também prendeu seu lábio, tentando em vão impedir um sorriso de espalhar por seu rosto, antes de arquear e puxar Louis para um abraço apertado, encaixando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

\- Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.

\- Tá, tá, você só está feliz porque sabe que vai ser um dos padrinhos quando o casamento acontecer. - Louis revirou os olhos, bufando.

\- Eu sei! Você nem teria a audácia de não me chamar para ser o padrinho e... Meu Deus... Meu garoto está _tão_ grande! - Liam gritou meio abafado pelo ombro de Louis. - Espere só até você contar para a Charlie! Ela vai cair dura! Já deixei ela morta de inveja vindo aqui te ajudar enquanto ela faz as finais, coitadinha. Essa situação de rir deles que ainda estão na Uni nunca perde a graça e o- _Louis_! Você vai ser um homem casado!

\- Noivo, Liam.

\- Casado!

\- No. I. Vo.

\- Daqui um ano talvez, até menos, você será casado! E eu achando que você arrumar um emprego tinha sido sua prova de fogo para entrar ao clube dos "Adultos".

Devagar Louis deixou um sorriso consumir sua expressão, fechando os olhos e quase conseguindo visualizar a felicidade de Harry quando ele finalmente criar criatividade para fazer algo especial e coragem para pedir.

Quando Liam o soltou do abraço ainda murmurando sobre como está orgulhoso e ansioso para ouvir quais ideias estão rodando sua mente, Louis deixou a expressão derreter em algo do tipo _"me ajuda por favooor?"_ , fazendo biquinho em direção à sua adorável borboleta.

\- Então... Eu ainda não tenho nenhuma ideia, mas tenho o melhor amigo do mundo e um tempo considerável...

\- Louis, fala sério...

\- Desculpa! Eu não sou muito criativo, ok? Mas a vontade de pedir aquele Desastre ambulante para ser meu noivo, marido, outra metade da laranja etc, corre pelo corpo todo! Eu já planejei o jantar em família depois, andei conversando com minha mãe sobre as possibilidades dela vir até aqui porque essa parte é fácil! Agora o pedido precisa ser criativo e- Me ajuda, Liam!

\- É só você pensar no que o Harry iria gostar. Pense.

\- Ele iria odiar se eu fizesse uma coisa grande e que chame atenção, fica todo envergonhado e acho que o Harry gosta de pensar que eu sou o segredinho dele, guardado do mundo. Um pedido grande iria estourar a bolha de ilusão.

\- Então risca da lista "caixas de som no meio do campo de futebol".

\- Ew.

\- Yup, _ew_. Lembra da Rebecca da minha classe de fisiculturismo?

\- A ruiva que namorava o Ashton? Ah! Eles casaram no meio do- _Nossa_ , lembra as fotos que eles postaram do bolo em forma de uma bola de fute-

\- Tá, concentração! Esquece a Rebecca, concentra no seu.

\- Eu compro uma garrafa de coca-cola e enfio a aliança dentro, ele vai beber, certo? Se ele não se engasgar ou engolir, ou alguma coisa assim, então significa que o destino quer mesmo-

\- Me diz que você está brincando...

\- Nós juntos.

\- O que mais você tem a oferecer além de desculpas esfarrapadas e ideias idiotas para que eu aceite te ajudar? - Liam indagou impaciente, bufando antes de Louis continuar falando.

\- Se você não me ajudar então a Charlotte ajudará e _boom_! Lá se vai o título de melhor amigo.

Payne o encarou por cinco segundos antes de revirar os olhos.

\- Urgh, fechado.

**...**

O último dia dormindo em seu quarto no flat estava sendo mais sentimental do que Louis havia previsto. As roupas jogadas no chão, meias de Harry espalhadas, quadros e fotos nas prateleiras, tudo havia sido levado embora para dar espaço as coisas de Zayn que chegariam amanhã. Malik andava procurando mais espaço para seus projetos e coisas então Louis ofereceu a vaga no flat, o que ajudaria Liam nas despesas além dos dois serem grandes parceiros.

Era estranho ver o quarto vazio e frio, parecendo o primeiro dia de Louis, quando seu sotaque ainda era extremamente pesado e sua vida inteira parecia de cabeça para baixo.

A diferença é que sua vida está melhor do que nunca, e a prova viva estava cantando baixinho em sua frente.

Harry, sendo a pessoa mais amorosa que Louis poderia pedir, havia silenciosamente retirado seu jeans meia hora atrás e agora massageava as mãos em sua coxa esquerda, a panturrilha apoiada no ombro do namorado que havia sentado em sua frente.

Tirando sua atenção do quarto e voltando para Styles que acabara de dar um beijinho em seu dedão do pé, Louis sorriu suavemente e balançou os dedos de forma a impedir outro beijo.

\- Você precisa parar de usar as camisinhas para fazer balão ou encher de água quando está entediado. Essa caixa estava quase cheia Louis. - Harry apontou para a mesa de cabeceira onde a caixinha com camisinhas, lubrificante e alguns brinquedos estava aberta ao lado de óleos e cremes para massagem.

\- Nós nem usamos, de qualquer forma.

\- Isso foi uma reclamação do tipo "não fazemos sexo" ou... - Harry apertou seu dedão.

\- Não, é que nós só usamos as vezes para tentar sujar menos e Jake sempre fica aterrorizado quando eu mando fotos jogando os balões para cima, vale super à pena...

\- Eu, Harry Edward Styles, declaro em frente à todas as testemunhas aqui presentes que nunca mais gastarei um centavo com camisinhas, levando em consideração meu dinheiro estar sendo jogado fora.

\- Hm. Você pode pôr meu pé inteiro na sua boca e parar de falar besteira.

\- Há! Pelo menos eu não tenho quase setenta anos de idade e ainda coloco água em camisinhas. Boa noite.

Louis deixou a boca abrir incrédulo, usando o pé para empurrar a testa de Harry que caiu de costas no colchão, gargalhando e voltando para o mesmo lugar pouco tempo depois, mordendo a coxa de Louis.

\- H?

\- Yup. - Styles respondeu arrastado, mordendo de leve um dos dedos.

\- Você está feliz?

A pergunta ecoou um pouco pelo quarto vazio até Harry levantar o olhar e fixar no seu, sorriso diminuindo porém sincero.

\- Você se preocupa demais desde que eu tentei desistir do curso. Amor, eu estava feliz e ainda estou, foi um tempo confuso mas isso não significa que eu estava infeliz. - Louis havia arqueado totalmente as sobrancelhas em alguma parte do discurso mentiroso, encarando desconfiado.

\- Estava sim.

\- Tá. Mas eu estou feliz agora. - Harry revirou os olhos, continuando uma pequena trilha de beijos.

\- Você me promete?

\- Prometo.

Louis suspirou, sabendo que Harry que não estava necessariamente mentindo, nem omitindo a verdade, mas no fundo falta algo. E Louis sabe o que é. Sente.

Devagar ele puxou o corpo do maior para cima do seu, abraçando-o com força e plantando beijos leves em ambas suas pálpebras.

Harry sorriu com os olhos fechados, sugando o lábio inferior de Louis entre os seus e apertando com força sua cintura, a palma quente e enorme.

\- H.

\- L.

\- Se a sua irmã voltasse, você a perdoaria por ter te ignorado todos esses anos e ter ido embora sem nem um abraço? - Tomlinson indagou com o tom baixo e apreensivo, contornando a orelha de Harry com a ponta de seu dedo.

Passou tanto tempo em um silêncio mortal que Louis nem estava mais esperando a resposta, continuando a massagear e fazer carinho em tudo que seus dedos tocavam quando Harry finalmente falou:

\- Claro, Lou. Gemma é a minha irmã.

\- Mas será que é mesmo? - Tomlinson rebateu, se sentindo momentaneamente irritado ao pensar em todas as mensagens que ele já leu de Harry quase implorando por uma resposta, um simples "me deixa em paz" ou algo parecido e _nada_. - Não se abandona e ignora o irmão desse jeito, Harry.

\- Ela deve ter algum motivo para ter ido embora, eu acho que era ingênuo demais para entender, talvez mamãe ou meu pai tenham proibido ela de ver o tal Tyler e ela achou que esse fosse o único jeito. Ir embora. - Harry quase não conseguiu falar algumas palavras, embolando tudo e sua voz cada vez mais grave.

\- E te ignorar? Qual desculpa você usa para conseguir dormir de noite?

\- Ela pode se sentir envergonhada demais por ter feito isso. E quer saber? Eu já deixei ela seguir a vida dela, estou seguindo a minha também Louis, _você_ é a minha vida agora, e eu estou feliz! - Styles disse decidido, adicionando um tom rude para avisar que não queria mais falar sobre isso. Nunca quis. - Podemos, por favor, ir dormir?

Louis olhou para baixo encontrando seu olhar e Harry rapidamente impulsionou o corpo um pouco para cima até capturar seus lábios, um breve selinho sendo trocado antes dele voltar a fechar os olhos e o silêncio preencher o quarto novamente.

**...**

Assim que Louis conseguiu tirar Gemma Styles de seu pensamento, o plano de pedir Harry em noivado continuou com força total. Liam acabou não sendo de muita ajuda na parte criativa, Louis conseguiu _sonhar_ com um momento perfeito e se isso não fosse um sinal do destino ele não sabe do que chamar.

Os dois foram buscar Charlie para ir até uma loja de flores. Louis encomendou muitas flores, e em alguma parte da tarde ele acabou esquecendo quantos tipos diferentes havia escolhido, sem contar as que Charlie também indicara. Deixou tudo pago e o dia de entrega em aberto por ainda não ter data certa nem para o jantar entre a família e amigos, nem o dia do pedido.

Outro dia Louis foi praticamente arrastado por Liam até uma loja grande e cara que o menor nunca sequer havia ouvido falar, onde eles compraram velas- Charlie bateu em Louis duas vezes por chamar de clichê e meio chatinho- mas no sonho tinham muitas delas então não era possível ignorar. Compraram alguns descansos de copos que Tomlinson sabe que o namorado irá achar perfeito, talheres, praticamente tudo novo que serviria tanto para o pedido quanto o jantar.

Liam e ele passavam praticamente o dia assim, rodando lojas e a cidade inteira atrás de acertar detalhes, haviam ido até um restaurante que Niall indicara para conversar com o chefe e pedir opiniões sobre o que servir, e que esperaria também a confirmação dos dias para fechar os pedidos tanto do jantar em casal quanto em família.

Payne foi deixá-lo no novo apartamento já anoitecendo, Harry ainda estava pela fraternidade ou sendo fabuloso em algum lugar então Louis pode ligar para sua mãe sem ter que se esconder ou sair de casa.

\- Eu vou ter que passar a vida inteira carregando o peso de ter feito um pedido de noivado baseado em um sonho, mas não é _tão_ ruim e dá para deixar tudo lindo com as flores e velas. Harry gosta de flores, as vezes. - Louis fez uma careta, xingando ao bater o dedo em uma cadeira na cozinha.

" _As vezes? E pare de falar palavrão_." Jay grunhiu em resposta.

\- Depende do humor dele, quando ele está meio emo e tal... - Tomlinson riu, revirando os olhos. - Então, eu não posso esquecer de dar importância ao jantar também, não podem ser em datas muito distantes e você, dona Johannah, precisa me dizer se vai vir ou não. E a senhora vai.

" _Eu vou querido, é claro que eu vou, mas também quero levar suas irmãs e... E o Dan, se você não se importar_."

\- Claro que não me importo, mãe. - Louis revirou os olhos carinhosamente, pensando em Jay corando do outro lado. - Mas apresse, yeh? Eu só vou falar com Anne e Des sobre tudo isso depois que você me der a confirmação, para acertar os dias.

A ligação pareceu ter caído logo em seguida, tudo em silêncio e somente a respiração de Jay fazendo um leve ruído entre os dois.

" _Louis_..."

\- Mãe...

" _Meu filho, você vai casar... Como isso aconteceu_?" Johannah deu uma risada chorosa e Louis riu, assentindo sozinho para a porta de vidro de um dos armários onde ele podia ver seu reflexo. " _Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, querido_."

\- Não chora mãe, eu não posso começar a me sentir emocional agora porque ainda tem muita coisa para fazer, vamos nos controlar. - Louis brincou, dando um longo suspiro. - Mas falando sério, mamãe, eu estou tão feliz.

" _Eu tenho certeza que está, estamos todos_!" Jay respondeu, fungando e dando outra risadinha em meio as lágrimas. " _Então, Lottie está mandando perguntar se você já a colocou como madrinha_."

\- Ela está brincando, né? Pode dizer que o Harry odeia ela, e que ela não está nem convidada! - Louis mentiu, ouvindo a risada distante de Lottie se misturar com a de Jay.

\- Quem eu odeio e não está convidada para o quê? - A voz lenta de Harry soou totalmente inesperada da sala, barulho de chaves sendo depositadas na mesinha e Louis quase deixou o celular cair, ouvindo sua mãe pedir que Lottie ficasse quieta.

_"Ele chegou?"_

\- Mãe, eu ligo depois eh? Te amo, um beijo, tchau. - Tomlinson murmurou apressado, levantando o olhar depois de finalizar a ligação para assistir Harry encostar no batente da cozinha, expressão curiosa.

\- E então...?

\- Oi, baby! Então, eu estava dizendo para a mamãe como você odeia a Lottie e... E não quer que ela venha até aqui... Na casa nova. Ela queria vir e... E não.

\- Mas eu não odeio a Lottie, e claro que ela pode vir... - Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo exigir ou uma mentira melhor ou a verdade de uma vez.

\- Não! Não, não pode. Nós chegamos ontem nem curtimos e batizamos todos os cômodos, sabe aquela fase de recém casados que eles só querem transar o tempo todo e tal? Ah, não sabe não porque nunca foi casado mas... Yeah.

Harry continuou com o cenho franzido ao adentrar mais a cozinha, abrindo um armário e depois a geladeira para pegar seus ingredientes e fazer o diário shake de proteínas, olhar quase o tempo todo fixo em Louis que ainda mexia nervosamente o celular em suas mãos.

\- Você está estranho.

\- Não estou não.

\- Está sim. - Styles continuou seu trabalho, mas os orbes verdes não deixavam a face do namorado.

\- Você fala cada besteira, não está acontecendo nada.

\- Eu nem disse que estava, só disse que você está estranho.

\- _Harry_.

\- Louis.

\- Vai tomar seu milkshake McDonalds orgânico e para de paranóia.

\- Se você quiser falar aproveita agora, tá? Daqui a pouco vira aquele estado ridículo em que você quase não consegue olhar para mim e depois quer se confessar enquanto estamos fazendo sexo, isso é uma mania absurda.

\- Eu não- Eu não faço isso! - Tomlinson protestou, fazendo uma careta enquanto Harry o olhava desafiador, parando seu trabalho por alguns segundos. - Você fala cada merda.

Styles como resposta somente revirou os olhos, terminando seu shake e deixando Louis sozinho na cozinha enquanto ligava a televisão na sala, era possível ainda ouvi-lo resmungar alguma coisa.

Louis resolveu pegar seu iPad e procurar modelos de alianças, pesquisando em seguida inspirações para pedidos, plugando o fone de ouvido e assistindo vários vídeos fofos espalhados pela internet. Ele acabou passando tempo demais ali, rascunhando em uma folha algumas frases que fizeram seu corpo arrepiar e quotes clichês que fariam Harry querer matá-lo em meio à beijos.

Duas horas depois o futuro noivo, futuro marido, futuro outra metade da laranja, apareceu na porta da cozinha com o rosto inchado e cheio de marcas das almofadas, a cueca praticamente caindo e mostrando em detalhes as acentuadas entradinhas V, quase distraindo Louis que tentou disfarçadamente enfiar seus rascunhos embaixo do computador.

\- Você não vem? O que está fazendo?

\- Um segundo, yeh? Terminando de mandar um trabalho aqui e eu já vou.

Harry grunhiu, cruzou os braços e encostou no batente assim como algumas horas atrás, dando um longo e alto bocejo.

\- O que você está fazendo, H?

\- Eu posso esperar um segundo.

Louis até tentou fingir voltar ao trabalho, lentamente fechando as guias e favoritando páginas que ele iria olhar depois, ouvindo Harry bocejar mais duas vezes até bufar e desligar tudo, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível para a folha ao levantar-se.

\- Você não sabe dormir sem seu travesseiro humano, sabe?

\- Nah, só checando que você vai dormir mesmo e não passar a noite inteira salvando pornô. - Styles murmurou, beijando a testa do menor enquanto eles caminhavam devagar até o quarto.

Louis assistiu calado ele escovar os dentes e trocar de roupas, se movendo pelo quarto com os olhos atentos em seu sonolento Desastre, por algum motivo Tomlinson acha que Harry está sendo cauteloso ou desconfiado, não sabendo explicar como chegou nessa conclusão.

Alguns minutos depois e o casal estava deitado, Harry decidira deixar seu corpo grande e quente atravessar a cama na diagonal quase como uma estrela-do-mar, Louis revirando os olhos e cutucando o espaço entre seus quadris e costelas até que o maior se endireitasse.

\- Eu quero dormir... - Louis fingiu estar irritado, não devolvendo o beijo depositado quase no canto de seus lábios ao ser puxado para cima do corpo quente de Harry.

\- Ai, espera, tem alguma coisa quase entrando nas minhas costas... - Styles murmurou, arqueando a coluna e consequentemente mexendo Louis até achar o que estava preso entre ele e o colchão. - Louis, isso é sério?

\- Eu jurava que tinha levado lá para a cozinha e até lava- ah, qual é, H! É só uma colher...

\- Suja e em cima da cama?

\- Eu gosto de comer cereal-

\- Em cima da cama...?

\- Quer saber? Eu nem quero mais dormir, vamos... Vamos nos beijar e esquecer disso. - Louis sorriu, levantando a camisa de Harry um pouco até sentir seu abdômen contrair contra o toque gelado.

\- Em cima da cama, suja, Louis...

Ao invés de responder, Tomlinson puxou seu rosto e selou os lábios juntos, sentindo as palavras sumirem entre suas línguas mas não conseguindo muita resposta de Harry. Não querendo desistir, Louis puxou mais sua camisa e Styles arqueou da cama para ajudar a retirá-la, os cachos bagunçando e fazendo cócegas nas bochechas do namorado ao retomar o beijo.

Louis rapidamente sentiu falta de grandes mãos segurando sua nuca ou agarrando em sua cintura, grunhindo e parando o beijo ao afastar, uma trilha de saliva entre os dois molhando seus lábios.

\- Me diz que você não está assim por causa de uma porcaria de uma colher? Eu vou fazer você engolir ela...

\- Não, Miss Simpatia, eu só estou meio desligado.

\- Quer conversar sobre isso? - Louis indagou, franzindo o cenho e suspirando ao passar o polegar nos lábios rosados do namorado.

\- Quero.

\- Uma pena, eu não. - Tomlinson respondeu, tentando rolar para longe quando as mãos de Harry seguraram firme em sua cintura. - Styles.

Ignorando seu grunhido, Styles puxou seu corpo para mais perto e o prendeu firmemente contra a cama usando somente sua perna, pesada e longa encaixando no quadril de Louis.

\- Você ainda está tendo classes às seis?

\- Não? Eu te avisei que desisti, não foi? Que eu quero esperar um pouco até ir atrás de especialização e que o diretor Arthur conversou sobre me dar o emprego definitivo. Eu tenho certeza que falei...

\- Você também disse que iria ficar estudando até isso acontecer.

\- Disse, mas achei melhor nem gastar dinheiro com material.

\- Ok...

\- Por quê?

\- Charlie ainda está trabalhando? - Harry o ignorou, fechando os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Louis roçarem sua sobrancelha esquerda.

\- Yup. O gerente até conversou sobre dar uma promoção para ela. Sabe o que significa, H? Talvez um dia ela suba o suficiente até nós conserguirmos descontos em botas... YSL não é barato em lugar nenhum desse mundo e ela é nossa amiga. Amigos são para isso.

Harry não respondeu, mas Louis sentia sua respiração acelerar.

\- O que você e Liam ficam fazendo o dia todo, Louis? - Ele voltou a falar um minuto depois, voz lenta porém exigente.

\- O quê?

\- Você e o Liam, o que vocês fazem? Outro dia saíram com o carro e quando eu fui ver o tanque parecia que você tinha dirigido até São Francisco. Ou Phoenix.

\- Nós fomos para o shopping...

\- Que shopping foi esse? No Arizonas? Idaho? _Las Vegas?_

\- Nós... Nós também fomos na praia e eu fui deixar ele em casa, Harry.

\- Quase um tanque cheio de gasolina então ou você rodou as praias todas e foi fazer compras em Vegas, ou você fez o carro de submarino. E o problema não é você sair por aí com Liam, antes que venha querer usar isso como argumento, é que você está mentindo na minha cara.

 _Literalmente_. O rosto de Harry não estava dois palmos longe de Louis, olhos agora bem abertos e exigentes.

\- Eu só estou ajudando Liam com algumas coisas, confia em mim por favor?

\- Eu confio, Louis. - Styles disse impaciente, olhar parecendo ver a alma de Louis nadando em suas íris. - Eu confio, mas algo me diz que isso não tem nada a ver com Liam, você nem consegue falar olhando nos meus olhos.

\- Harry...

\- Nós prometemos não guardar segredo, você lembra disso. Depois daquele rolo todo, nós prometemos e não dá para engolir "estou ajudando o Liam". - Louis estava à segundos longe de falar logo do que se trata e acabar com a surpresa toda enquanto encarava os grandes olhos verdes em sua frente. Mas _nope_.

\- Mas você vai ter que engolir, porque é só isso que eu vou te dar, você satisfeito ou não. - Louis respondeu, não desviando o olhar desta vez. - E nem pense em querer prensar o Payno na parede e usar esses seus... _Poderes_ , para arrancar a "verdade", eu vou saber se fizer e você estará encrencado.

Harry segurou seu olhar por três segundos antes de tirar a perna de seu quadril e lhe dar as costas, mandando Louis ir à merda. Apesar de chateado, Styles não se afastou ou tirou os dedos do namorado que foram roçar seus ombros e o osso levemente saliente da coluna, contornando sinais e marcas.

Em um movimento rápido Tomlinson colou o peitoral nas largas costas do maior, respirando fundo contra sua nuca e plantando um pequeno beijo no local.

\- Boa noite, H. Eu te amo. - Louis murmurou sorrindo, quase ouvindo Harry bufar. - Diz que me ama também, por favor?

\- Não. - Desastre grunhiu em resposta, fazendo um barulho estranho ao ouvir a risadinha de Louis ecoar entre seus corpos.

Quase vinte minutos depois e Tomlinson ainda estava sorrindo pensando que esse é o homem que ele irá se casar um dia, o Dazzle de sua vida, todas as suas cores e sentimentos. Harry virou já adormecido após algum tempo, procurando por seu corpo inconscientemente e o puxando para mais perto.

**...**

Louis é _tão bom_ em esconder coisas que Harry quase achou as alianças dois dias depois de serem compradas e escondidas, sem nem sequer estar fuçando e tentando encontrar algo. O bastardo.

Tomlinson havia se apaixonado por um modelo de aliança lisa e um pouco mais grossa, ficaria uma obra de arte no longo dedo anelar do futuro noivo, e apesar do preço ser uma facada funda no estômago de Louis, ele não conseguiu gostar ou sequer tentar comprar outra.

Louis usou uma sacola de plástico para colocar a caixinha e a enfiou nas entranhas do sofá novo assim que chegara em casa, colocando as grandes almofadas de volta no lugar e sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Mas Harry Styles é o demônio, fato confirmado.

Alguns dias antes Louis havia percebido o cabelo do namorado estar caindo um pouco, fios soltos no travesseiro e chão do banheiro, algumas espinhas no rosto e unhas roídas, indicações claras de seu estresse. Tomlinson decidira tentar ajudar Harry relaxar um pouco mais, estudou boa parte de seu conteúdo para lhe ajudar com lembretes e resumos, fizera massagens antes de dormir, sexo, tentou até aromaterapia com incensos espalhados pela casa.

Então hoje seria o Dia Do Netflix. Algum filme qualquer continuava passando e a pipoca havia sido esquecida na mesinha central assim que Harry começou a beijá-lo. As grandes mãos deslizaram para seus ombros e com um pequeno impulso Styles sentou em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril.

Louis segurou sua cintura e lentamente arrastou as mãos até a curva da bunda de Harry, parando-as lá.

\- Lembra quando você estava jogando aquela porcaria que Niall te deu de aniversário e eu te chupei? - Desastre murmurou em meio a mordidas por toda a extensão do maxilar de Louis, seu sorriso quase diabólico.

\- Não, não lembro, quer refrescar minha memória?

Os dois voltaram a se beijar alguns segundos depois, mãos deslizando por todos os lados e dentes ocasionalmente cravando em peles expostas. Louis puxou a camiseta de Harry, espalmando sua palma no estômago nu do namorado e desfazendo o cadarço regulador de sua calça moletom.

Impaciente e apressado, Styles levantou do sofá e tirou a calça e suas meias, fazendo o mesmo com Louis que estremeceu ao sentir seu membro semi ereto deslizar pelo tecido e bater livre contra sua virilha.

Harry traçou um caminho de beijos e mordidas pelas coxas do namorado, cada toque de seus lábios molhados fazia Louis estremecer de excitação, olhos fechando com força, mãos procurando os cachos do maior.

Depois de muitas mordidas e a pele de Louis com marcas vermelhas por toda a extensão de ambas as coxas, Styles colocou sua glande entre os lábios, dando um pequeno sorriso ao encontrar o olhar de Louis fixo em seus movimentos, a língua deslizando devagar desde a base do pênis até a glande novamente.

\- Você não ia me chupar? Para de graça. - Louis grunhiu impaciente, movendo os quadris para cima e tirando a mão de Harry da base de seu membro, batendo-o contra os lábios ainda entreabertos do maior.

Disposto à matar o namorado de frustração, Styles continuou a trilha de beijos, subindo sua camisa e lambendo o caminho até os mamilos de Louis que grunhiu, fechando os olhos e lamentando pelo pênis negligenciado.

Ele ganhou um tapa leve nas coxas quando Harry levantou e veio sentar novamente em seu colo, um pequeno sorriso ainda brincando no canto dos lábios.

\- O que você disse mesmo, amor? - Styles sorriu, sugando o lábio de Louis para dentro de sua boca.

Harry lentamente começou se mover em cima do namorado, seu pênis roçando contra o de Louis que havia agarrado ambos lados de sua bunda e apertava a pele com força, dedos cravando e pulsos mexendo de forma a ajudar Harry rebolar.

\- Você vai pagar, sabe que vai. - Louis murmurou, mordendo qualquer pedaço de pele que viesse parar perto de sua boca, o pescoço de Harry exposto e já vermelho.

Não fora preciso de muito além das mãos firmes de Louis agarrando a bunda de seu Desastre com força até eles estarem ofegantes e exalando desejo, movimentos forçando-o a sentar e levantar mais rápido, as coxas rosadas de tanta fricção entre os dois.

\- Louis...

\- H, tão lindo... - Tomlinson gemeu, quadris embalando em direção contrária aos de Harry e arqueando levemente para fora do sofá. - Você é tão lindo... Tão gostoso...

Styles sorriu e grudou os lábios na orelha do namorado, arfando ao sentir a mão de Louis apertar seu pênis.

\- Eu só dei uma lambidinha e você já me acha um deus grego do sexo...

\- Vou calar a sua boca te fazendo engasgar no meu pau, idiota.

\- Ignorante. - Harry revirou os olhos, lambendo os lábios de Louis até que ele entendesse o recado e permitisse entrada, saliva molhando até seu queixo.

\- Isso, me xinga mais até eu desistir de você e desse sexo ridículo. Isso nem é sexo, é algum tipo de brincadeirinha adoles- A voz de Louis ficou presa antes mesmo dele terminar, um gemido entrecortado escapando por sua boca aberta ao sentir Harry contornar a própria entrada usando seu dedo.

\- Hm... Fica calado, yeh?

Louis revirou os olhos, não sabendo se foi em resposta para a provocação de Harry ou pelo prazer ao ver o namorado lamber a própria palma, olhos grandes e extremamente brilhantes nunca deixando os seus.

Quando Styles agarrou ambos os pênis com sua mão, Louis deixou a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá, olhos fechados com força enquanto gemidos e os estalos do sofá preenchiam a sala.

\- Espera, baby, espera... Tem alguma coisa aqui, encostando no meu joelho. - Harry baixou o olhar para onde uma pequena parte de seu joelho havia afundado entre os estofados do sofá, o coração de Louis acelerando antes mesmo de sua mente organizar os pensamentos.

\- Não é nada! Não é nada, pelo amor de Deus... Harry foco aqui, por favor. - Louis pôs as mãos em ambos os lados de seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo firme, grudando totalmente seus corpos e torcendo para servir de distração.

\- Louis, é sério, eu senti alguma coisa...

\- Deve ser do sofá.

\- E se for algo solto? Tipo, madeiras ou sei lá o quê...

\- Harry, amor, baby, neném, concentra em mim... Por favor? - Louis tornou a pedir, beijando seu maxilar e descendo uma mão por toda extensão das largas costas, contornando a bunda do namorado e circulando o dedo por sua entrada novamente.

\- Se o sofá quebrar... Eu... Eu vou querer te- Te enforcar, nós podemos evitar se- Oh, Louis... - Styles gemeu, encaixando a cabeça no pescoço do namorado enquanto rebolava contra seu dedo.

Assim que o grande e atencioso Desastre se acostumou com o único dedo de Louis deslizando para dentro e fora de si, suas mãos voltaram a apalpar entre o acolchoado do sofá, Louis até teria revirado os olhos se não houvesse ficado tão preocupado em empurrar o corpo maior de cima.

Eles acabaram caindo no chão, da pior forma possível principalmente para Styles que caiu primeiro, as costas fazendo um barulho alto contra o carpete e quase um grito escapando de seus lábios quando Louis caiu em cima logo depois.

\- Amor! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu machuquei? Baby, perdão, foi sem querer! Fala alguma coisa, onde dói...

Harry não conseguia sequer respirar direito, gemendo com a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados com força.

\- Você- Você quebrou uma... Costela. Minhas-Minhas costas... Por Deus, Louis!

\- Desculpa! Meu amor, desculpa... - Louis beijou sua boca, trilhando um caminho até seus ombros antes de voltar para seu rosto e continuar os beijos.

\- Para que merdas você fez isso? - Styles grunhiu, gemendo ao tentar se mover enquanto Louis permanecia em cima dele. - Ouch, porra, nunca broxei tão rápido na vida, que dor...

\- Eu vou confessar, eu vou confessar! É que... Eu... Eu fui comer cereal no sofá ontem à noite e acho que é a colher que eu perdi...

\- De novo?!

\- Desculpa! - Louis repetiu, tentando segurar a risada nervosa e de alívio que ameaçava escapar de seu corpo. - Desculpa...

\- Louis, pelo amor do senhor, qual é a dificuldade de levar a porcaria da colher junto com-

\- Tá, tá, eu estava quase transando dois minutos atrás, minha paciência para ouvir sermão está zero no momento.

\- Inglaterra...

\- States, desculpa? Eu vou tentar não fazer mais. - Tomlinson murmurou, ganhando olhos revirando como resposta. - Prometo, baby, eu prometo! Beijinho de promessa.

\- Não existe beijinho de... Promessa. - Harry finalizou depois de ganhar um único selinho, lutando contra um sorriso.

\- Existe sim. Principalmente se meu dedinho estiver ocupado no seu pênis.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Louis tinha certeza que Harry não levantaria para checar se é de fato uma colher, ocupado demais com um membro entre seus lábios, Louis caiu na gargalhada, sua risada preenchendo a sala inteira e surpreendendo até o namorado.

Ele não tem certeza do motivo do ataque de risos inesperado, mas parecia ter uma bola de energia em seu peitoral querendo estourar, algo único e quente refletindo até nos olhos de Harry que brilhavam e brilhavam e _brilhavam_.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, trocando sua boca quente pela palma grande enquanto continuava encarar Louis que gargalhava cada vez mais. Levara dois segundos _somente_ até Styles cair na risada também.

**Parte II - Harry**

\- Não senhor Higgins, meu namorado é quem gosta do Pelé, o Louis. - Harry disse enquanto apoiava o máximo de sacolas em seus braços, deixando espaço em seu pulso para George segurar enquanto eles caminhavam devagar até os elevadores, o porteiro acenando na direção dos dois.

\- Louis? - George pareceu desconfiar, a expressão inteira transtornada.

\- Isso, Louis. Eu sou jogador de futebol _americano_. - Harry respondeu devagar, lembrando ter falado a mesma coisa três dias atrás. - Não sei muito de futebol desses que vocês gostam, só conheço o Pelé porque o Louis não perde oportunidade de falar sobre ele.

\- Mas você me disse que tirou foto com ele, menino! - George rebateu, indignado.

\- Não, foi Louis quem tirou foto com o Pelé e ele quem disse isso ao senhor.

\- Quem é Louis?

Com um pequeno suspiro Harry ajudou senhor Higgins andar até seu apartamento, o ouvindo falar sobre como o Pelé é um "grande amigo de infância e quase irmão" enquanto guardava as mercadorias que já sabia onde ficavam, alguns armários já estranhamente familiar.

Louis estava chateado com outra partida perdida da Inglaterra quando reclamou em voz alta e chamou atenção do morador mais velho do prédio, George Higgins, que pode ser também um dos mais velhos da América inteira.

George mora com a filha mais velha que trabalha durante o dia inteiro, as vezes lembra de tudo e todos porém na maior parte do tempo sua memória e corpo trabalham com coisas gravadas há muito tempo atrás como levantar cedo para fazer café e ir no mercado todos os finais de tarde.

Louis adora George, até quando o senhor troca seu nome por "Paul" ou "meu netinho". Esse pouco tempo que eles estão oficialmente morando no prédio, George já fora inúmeras vezes no apartamento tomar chá e ler alguns livros de Louis enquanto Harry assiste algo ou estuda e assim ele vai aos poucos se tornando uma espécie de avô com uma memória péssima.

Hoje Harry chegou da fraternidade na mesma hora em que George voltava do mercadinho, fazendo o que estava virando costume e arrumando os potinhos de geleia, iogurtes e outras coisas compradas na geladeira e armários.

\- Você viu as flores hoje, Paul?

\- Flores? - Harry sorriu, não fazendo ideia do que se tratava mas achando graça do "Paul".

\- Muitas. Hoje de manhã vieram entregar. Muitas e muitas... Você viu? - George voltou a indagar, olhando afiado para Harry com os grandes orbes castanhos.

\- Não, não vi senhor.

\- Foram para Louis? - George sorriu, parecendo não ter ouvido a resposta.

\- Se ele estiver com algum algum outro namorado secreto, então talvez tenham sido. - Styles brincou, ligando a televisão da sala e colocando no canal preferido de George. - Eu preciso ir, senhor. Tenha uma boa noite. Ah, Louis comprou Yorkshire caso o senhor queira passar para tomar um chá, yeh?

\- Claro, claro, vá ver seu querido namorado, Paul! Obrigado pela ajuda. - O senhor sorriu já olhando para a televisão, entretido.  
\- Até outra hora!

Harry rapidamente chegou em seu andar, estranhando ao achar a porta destrancada e nenhum sinal de que Louis estava ali, sem sapatos na soleira ou meias jogadas nos cantos da porta.

\- Louis? Amor? - Uma onda de ciúmes irracional e leve raiva se apossou de Harry, pensando que talvez Louis estivesse novamente rodando por aí com Liam.

Ter ciúmes de Liam não é algo que Harry tenha orgulho, mas esses últimos dias a amizade do namorado parece mais importante do que chegar cedo e dizer a verdade.

" _Eu estava ajudando Liam fazer um jantar especial para a namorada_ " e Payne sequer tem uma namorada oficialmente, " _Liam precisou de ajuda no trabalho_ " sendo que o amigo estava de férias, " _Liam quis uma carona até o shopping_ " e Charlie avisava que Louis estava na casa dele, nunca as prováveis mentiras batiam com nada, sempre algo bobo que aparentemente Harry não poderia saber.

\- Louis? - Styles chamou novamente, sentindo um cheiro diferente e definitivamente ouvindo algum barulho.

Qualquer reclamação ou grunhido ficara preso na garganta de Harry ao adentrar mais a casa e ver luzes e detalhes vermelhos chamarem sua atenção.

Parecia ter acabado de acontecer um curto-circuito na mente de Harry ao entender que no chão no corredor que iria até seu quarto e o quarto de hóspedes estavam velas acesas em suportes vermelhos trilhando o caminho juntamente com pétalas flores vermelhas e brancas, parecia um pecado pisar em cima de qualquer uma delas.

Styles precisou de um minuto parado encarando aquele pequeno espaço tão arrumadinho e detalhado, seu coração pulsando forte e rápido em todas as pontas de seu corpo, mãos tremendo e olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Ele encontrou Louis dentro do quarto, em pé ao lado da cama que também estava coberta de pétalas assim como o quarto inteiro, velas queimando lentamente por todos os lados, seu smoking fazendo todos os cabelos do corpo de Harry se arrepiarem.

Styles poderia passar o resto de sua vida olhando aquela cena, afogando na beleza extrema e pura de seu _Dazzle_ , o grande amor de sua vida.

Ele poderia olhar para sempre. Isso, se não fosse o fato de Gemma Styles estar no quarto.

_Gemma está no quarto._

_Gemma está no quarto de Louis e de Harry._

_Gemma_.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo inteiro de Harry se transformara em uma pedra, Louis deixou o seu derreter e as lágrimas caírem com mais frequência, passando a mão rudemente no rosto para limpá-las.

Styles quis ter uma _reação_ , qualquer uma, queria gritar até suas cordas vocais ficarem danificadas, quebrar alguns móveis ou socar travesseiros, queria jogar seu celular na parede ao lembrar de todas as mensagens. As _súplicas_.

Gemma Styles com seus grandes e lindos olhos encarando Harry como se ele fosse algo divino.

Gemma Styles, _sua irmã_ , a que o abandonou e o ignorou todos esses anos.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Harry indagou genuíno, confuso com todas as rosas e velas, com o smoking e caixinhas no centro da cama juntamente com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças, confuso com sua irmã ali no meio. Perdido totalmente.

\- Gemma. - Harry disse alto, observando a irmã encontrando seu olhar por dois segundos antes de desviar e fixar no chão.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês... Conversarem. - Louis se pronunciou em um tom decidido, olhando em volta como se tudo fosse intocável antes de sair transtornado do quarto, deixando a porta totalmente aberta.

O silêncio pareceu eterno até Harry respirar fundo, olhando Gemma com a visão embaçada de lágrimas.

\- Harry.

**...**

Quando Harry era uma criança e ainda estava aprendendo ser sociável, os finais de seus dias eram resumidos em _Gemma_.

As aulas eram legais, os professores elogiavam sua inteligência e educação sempre que tinham chance, os amigos eram engraçados e não se importavam quando Harry aparecia na escola de camiseta com coraçõezinhos e gatinhos, raramente alguém fazia algum comentário rude.

Mas no final do dia, ao chegar em casa e ignorar o rosto inchado de chorar de Anne ou a expressão chateada de Des, Harry deitava no colo de Gemma para ser ele mesmo, chorar ou somente falar sobre a vida.

Quando Gemma começou a desaparecer durante as noites, Harry jurava que ela havia cansado de seu _bla bla bla,_ fingindo estar tudo bem ao vê-la no café da manhã apesar de se sentir extremamente culpado achando que era a culpa da irmã ter se afastado.

Gemma sabia quando ele estava chateado, as visitas não voltaram a acontecer mesmo assim, mas ela o puxava para um abraço forte e sussurrava em seu ouvido que Harry era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Agora olhando para trás e analisando o tom de voz que ainda ecoa na mente de Styles quase todos os dias, ele consegue perceber que Gemma falava aquilo como se tentasse convencer alguém. E Harry sabe que não era ele.

Assim como antigamente, muito antes de Harry sequer saber quem Tyler era, Gemma o puxou para um abraço. Foi demorado, quente, carregado de sentimentos bons e ruins, Harry queria chorar e gritar, mas por hora ele abraçou a irmã de volta, uma lágrima solitária descendo ao ouvir " _você ainda é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, Harry_ ".

Styles quase não queria ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer, para ser sincero dificilmente ele se importa com isso, porque no fundo Harry sabe o motivo de Gemma ter ido embora. Sabe que ele era importante para ela, mas Tyler era seu _Dazzle_ e se fosse de outra forma ele teria feito o mesmo. Apesar de não entender os motivos dela tê-lo ignorado todos esses anos, Harry só quer que ela _fique_ desta vez, ela é sua _irmã_.

Gemma passou um bom tempo pedindo perdão, ignorando os pedidos que ele fizera para que ela não falasse nada. Explicou que Des ameaçou levá-la para o outro lado do país se ela resolvesse continuar com a "brincadeirinha de criança", gritou várias vezes que Tyler não lhe daria uma vida boa e até a chamou de mentirosa quando a garota tentou falar sobre o _Dazzle,_ explicou então que sua pouca idade e falta de medo das consequências acharam que fugir seria o único jeito.

Harry não queria ouvir.

Gemma queria falar. Gemma parecia querer falar tudo preso em sua garganta todos esses anos.

Ela havia ficado com vergonha por ter ido embora, Harry insistiu que nunca seria capaz de ser contra seu namoro mesmo naquela época e eles pararam de falar por um minuto, ambos sabiam que ele seria capaz sim.

Gemma admitiu que não conseguira bloquear o facebook dele, mesmo que a matasse um pouco mais a cada dia ao entrar e olhar Harry seguindo a vida, Harry crescendo, Harry sem ela. Ele quis sentir raiva pelo egoísmo, quis bufar ou dizer algo rude para magoá-la da mesma forma, mas tudo o que Styles fez foi puxar a irmã para um abraço forte.

Harry tentou listar mentalmente seus sentimentos enquanto Gemma murmurava sobre sua vida abraçada à ele, timidamente como se fosse machucar o irmão caso ela falasse mais alto ou segurasse mais forte. Raiva, ressentimento, alegria, felicidade, tristeza, agonia, saudades, dor...

Eles foram interrompidos por uma batida leve na porta, e Harry deixou um pequeno sorriso genuíno espalhar por seu rosto ao ver Louis com o rosto molhado parado ali perto, olhar banhado em orgulho acima de qualquer coisa.

\- Gemma. - Styles disse desfazendo um de seus braços da cintura da irmã, esticando-o em direção ao amor de sua vida. - Este é meu na-

\- _Noivo_. - Louis interrompeu, prensando os lábios juntos e dando um pequeno sorriso. - Se você nos der licença.

**...**

\- Parece que nada funciona do jeito que é para ser quando envolve nós dois, huh? - Louis sorriu meio desanimado quando Harry voltou para o quarto depois de levar Gemma até a porta, o perfume da irmã levemente presente junto ao aroma das flores e velas.

Styles levou o olhar para os dedos do mais velho desfazendo o nó de sua gravata, puxando o tecido sem cuidado algum e um rastro molhado ainda fazendo caminho até seu queixo, cabeça baixa assim como os ombros.

\- Hey, hey, hey, não... Amor, não. - Harry se apressou, segurando ambas as mãos de Louis e encostando-as contra seu peitoral, quando tivera certeza que o menor não se afastaria então Styles segurou os lados de sua gravata para puxá-lo ainda mais perto.

\- Oi. - Louis tentou sorrir, aceitando o beijinho e permitindo Harry encostar os lábios em suas pálpebras, cílios ainda molhados.

\- Você quer que eu fale? - Harry sorriu contra sua pele, sentindo uma lágrima de Louis bater em seu queixo. - Hey, Tommo, não chora... Isso aqui está maravilhoso, _você_ é maravilhoso baby, ontem eu estava até reclamando sobre nós dois sermos uma merda com romance e olha _isso_! Você e flores no mesmo lugar e na mesma sentença...

\- Eu fique oitenta e quatro anos planejando isso, H, e sua irmã aparece literalmente do nada e... E ofusca o meu brilho. Isso era para ser o _nosso_ momento. Agora tudo o que você vai lembrar e contar para os netos é que a Gemma voltou para casa no dia que eu te pedi em noivado e eu... Eu não quero soar um merdinha, mas eu _quero_ soar um merdinha. Esse era nosso momento. - Louis repetiu, encaixando sua cabeça no pescoço de Harry. - Nosso.

\- Louis. Olha para mim, por favor?

\- Não...

\- Amor, eu estou muito feliz por minha irmã ter voltado, por ter conversado sem ninguém precisar gritar ou quebrar coisas, isso vai ficar marcado com certeza mas ainda pode ser o nosso momento, por favor...

\- Eu não quero soar como um idiota, yeh? Fiquei muito feliz por ver sua irmã tentando consertar as coisas, apesar dessa nuvem louca de ciúmes e... _Harry_. Eu quero muito fazer algo certo, isso deveria estar certo.

\- Louis. Isso ainda está certo.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. - Louis sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço.

\- Casa comigo, Louis?

\- Eu te odeio...

\- Vamos lá Inglaterra, casa comigo?

\- Era para eu estar fazendo o pedido, de joelhos e chorando como um bobão, os Styles estão estragando _tudo_ por aqui.

Harry riu, baixando o olhar e sorrindo ao encontrar os orbes grandes e azuis o encarando de volta.

\- Eu vou sair até o corredor e vamos fazer de novo, pode ser?

\- Você vai fingir surpresa?

\- Claro.

\- Tudo bem. - Louis beijou seus lábios uma última vez. - Se você não entrar chorando então nem precisa entrar mais, vou logo avisando.

\- Indelicado.

\- Sem coração.

\- Como você sabe se nem de tempo de eu cho-

\- Vai logo!

Bufando Harry saiu do quarto, sorrindo ao olhar para a trilha de velas e pétalas espalhadas por todos os lados, os dois quadros pendurados na parede do corredor faziam seu coração vacilar algumas batidas, a confirmação de que seus maiores sorrisos são dados quando o futuro marido está ao lado. Harry raramente tem certeza de alguma coisa em sua vida, Louis é sempre a exceção.

Ele não conseguiu chorar ao refazer o caminho para o quarto, seu coração pulsando muito forte, as mãos tremendo, sorriso ameaçando rasgar seu rosto de felicidade. Gemma e ele conversariam melhor depois, deixariam de lado tudo o que ainda está no meio dos dois, cobririam indiferenças. Agora é Louis. Louis, Louis, _Louis_.

Apesar de não chorar ao dar longos passos até a porta do quarto, Harry não conseguiu impedir lágrimas descerem até seu queixo e caírem livres no chão e em seu peitoral.

\- Oi... - Ele soluçou, de uma forma vergonhosa ao ver o namorado tentar limpar o rosto rapidamente, caixinha de veludo na mão na mão direita - Você deve me amar mesmo, ouviu esse barulho que saiu da minha boca?

Louis gargalhou, balançando a cabeça e esticando a mão livre para Harry entrelaçar seus dedos, respirando fundo logo em seguida.

\- Lembra quando você disse que queria esperar até comprarmos um cachorrinho?

\- Lembro...

\- Pode ser amanhã? Eu quero muito um. - Louis suspirou, se pressionando contra o corpo grande e sólido de Harry que o envolveu com ambos os braços.

\- Será que cachorrinhos acham o seu _Dazzle_ também?

\- Será?

\- Ia ser bem chato para eles, sabe o chihuahua da sua tia que ela não leva nem para passear com medo dele congelar as patinhas?

\- Pois é, ele não iria achar nun-

\- Hey. - Harry balançou a cabeça, estalando um dedo entre eles. - Acho que nós temos um noivado para fazer...

\- Ah, claro, foco. _Foco_.

\- Você não precisa se ajoelhar, aqui está tão bom... - Harry murmurou entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos de Louis e massageando seu couro cabeludo.

\- Querido Harry, namoradinho lindo da minha vida, meu amor. Eu est- Para de rir!

\- Desculpa! Você não fala sério!

\- Eu estou falando sério!

\- Louis.

\- Harry, primeiramente eu te odiei porque você passava todo aquele ar arrogante e cheio de amor próprio que as vezes, sempre, eu invejo. Nós fomos muito idiotas durante um bom tempo, eu achava que nunca fosse sentir um amor tão grande misturado com raiva e frustração, mas era tão... _Forte_. Você sempre conseguiu me fazer chegar em limites, mas me ajuda à não sair dos eixos, me ama como se eu fosse a única coisa existente na terra e... E você sorri _tão_ puro quando está comigo que é a única certeza que me dá de estar fazendo a coisa certa e eu te amo. Eu te amo com todo meu coração. Você é meu arco-íris.

\- Amor...

\- Nós entramos em acordo de não casar agora, mas você acabou de permitir o cachorrinho e eu sinto muito mas nós vamos ficar noivos hoje você querendo ou não.

\- Talvez eu queira... - Harry sorriu e Louis deu uma risadinha, mordendo seu queixo e fechando os olhos.

\- Quando você conseguir um contrato permanente então me peça em casamento, mas agora eu quero você como meu noivo. - Louis murmurou, suspirando profundamente logo em seguida e Harry gargalhou, revirando os olhos.

\- Você é péssimo com pedidos.

\- Aceita ser meu noivo, States?

\- Só se você olhar nos meus olhos.

Louis levantou o rosto de seu peitoral com um sorriso gigante no rosto, rindo ao sentir Harry lamber a ponta de seu nariz e beliscando a cintura do maior.

\- Eu acho que você deveria aceitar seu meu noivo.

\- Ah, é?

\- Yup. Mais um passo em direção ao privilégio de ter Tomlinson no seu nome. - Louis beijou seus lábios firmemente, o estalo ecoando pelo quarto silencioso.

\- E como eu posso recusar isso, yeh? Claro que eu aceito. - Harry riu, apertando Louis impossivelmente mais perto e estremecendo ao arrancar um som gostoso dos lábios entreabertos do _noivo_.

**...**

Louis tinha aquele olhar assassino para Lottie, mas Harry sabe que ele estava extremamente satisfeito.

Todas as garotas do jantar de noivado estavam com os cabelos trançados. Desde Anne que deixava Lottie terminar a trança agora, até Fizzy que não parecia interessada em nada além do filme de dragões passando baixinho na televisão.

E o noivo, óbvio. A primeira trança feita fora a de Harry. _Óbvio_. E ele está se sentindo incrivelmente bem, deslumbrante até.

Louis ama o cabelo de Harry, havia sentado em seu colo para ficar passando os dedos pelos nós até a nuca, já tinha tomado vinhos demais para manter os pensamentos para si mesmo, então Liam o ouvia falar sobre como Styles está maravilhoso de tranças faz quase meia hora, Harry batucava os dedos em sua coxa e tentava manter conversa com o cunhado enquanto a curiosidade preferia ouvir o noivo.

Dan havia se dado super bem com Robin e eles conversavam sobre futebol e golfe ali ao lado, dando risadas contidas quando Louis deixava escapar algum comentário ridículo em um tom alto demais. Des havia tentado ficar algum tempo para satisfazer Harry, mas logo inventou trabalho e foi embora depois de apertar a mão de todos, ele ainda não está em boas águas com Gemma e a tensão entre a família Styles parecia pesada pairando no ar. Gemma havia feito questão de trazer Tyler, e surpreendentemente Harry havia o adorado, passaram boa parte da noite conversando juntamente com Niall e Zayn jogados em volta da sala. Liam não perdera chance nenhuma de passar na cara de Charlie que ele fora o que mais ajudara Louis com o jantar e o pedido, então em algum determinado momento da noite Louis e Harry tiveram que pedir ajuda de Jake para separar os irmãos encrenqueiros.

E assim o jantar ia. O clima estava ótimo, o cheiro de perfumes misturados com o aroma dos vinhos aos poucos fazia o cheiro de Harry e Louis desaparecerem mais ao longo do apartamento. A mesa tinha de tudo um pouco, taças espalhadas por todos os lados, algumas cervejas, tabuleiro de Scrabble esquecido na mesinha central da sala, presentes no balcão da cozinha e sorrisos. _Muitos sorrisos_.

Harry havia feito um discurso e chorado bastante, seu rosto ainda levemente inchado e os dedos de Louis massageando um pouco suas pálpebras de vez em quando ao vir beijá-lo.

\- Acho que Jay está pensando em casar também. - Harry sorriu de lado, ganhando atenção da mãe de Louis que observava sua mão há algum tempo, sentada ao seu oposto no outro sofá.

\- E aí, mãe? - Louis sorriu, batendo na coxa de Harry e rodando a aliança no seu dedo.

Jay levou dois segundos para ficar em uma cor vívida, bochechas queimando enquanto Daniel dava uma risada e ia sentar em seu lado.

\- Ou talvez você esteja tão feliz em casar que também quer casar todo mundo. - Jay rebateu, gargalhando ao ver Harry revirar os olhos.

\- A frase da vida do H é: Amando amar, amando ser amado. Anotem. - Louis murmurou, beijando o maior.

Niall gargalhou, concordando e dando um gole em sua cerveja, oferecendo para Harry logo em seguida como se Styles fosse precisar.

Eles decidiram falar sobre momentos vergonhosos, mas Harry se perdeu na metade da conversa, Louis beijando seu pescoço e sorrindo contra sua pele.

Tudo parecia tão bom, suas mãos frias arrepiando a pele de Harry juntamente com a aliança, seus lábios molhados estalando em diversos locais do pescoço e maxilar do maior.

\- Hey, H, acha que eu estou esquecendo o que você está me devendo? - Louis sorriu, mordendo sua orelha enquanto os amigos continuavam a conversar, risadas abafadas na mente de Harry.

\- Uma massagem?

\- Nope.

\- Dinheiro?

\- Nope.

\- O cachorrinho? Eu já disse, vamos adotar um semana que vem, a Charlie até já disse onde-

\- Nooope.

\- Então é dinheiro mesmo.

\- Não, você prometeu que iria ajudar a fazer aquela tela colorida para pôr no quarto, lembra agora? E que iríamos fazer... _Coisas_ _safadas_... Em cima dela quando secasse, antes de você mandar enquadrar. - Louis sussurrou contra seu ouvido, mão massageando a coxa de Harry com falsa inocência.

\- Esses dias a minha memória anda uma porcaria hum? Quer refrescar minha memória mais tarde?

\- Contanto que a visão esteja intacta. - Louis provocou, dando uma risada.

\- Não se preocupa, eu ainda tenho _muitos_ anos vendo essa sua carinha safada em cores, olhos azuis gigantes... Anos e anos você me chamando de Desastre. - Harry provocou de volta, fingindo bufar. - Estou _tão_ fodido.

\- Anos e anos, hum? - Louis sorriu, o beijando outra vez, mordendo seu lábio.

\- Yup. Anos e anos.

**•** **Fim** **•**


End file.
